Ready to Run
by the1koolkitty
Summary: HPYGO crossover. 'Tis the normal story of Harry Potter in his first year... with four Japanese exchange students and a new friend of Ron's. See inside for more details. COMPLETE, SEQUEL POSTED
1. Quick Author's Note

Ready to Run The Harry Potter Books, Revised with an Original Character and the Yu-Gi-  
Oh! Cast  
  
Book One: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
By the1koolkitty, a.k.a. Tory Bell  
  
Disclaimer from Kitty: NO, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR YU-GI-OH!!!!! If I did, I'd be rich, live in a mansion, and kill Tea!!! Which I'm not, sad  
to say ;; wah. At least J.K. and the Yu-Gi-Oh! person don't mind if I  
write fanfics about their works! What a relief. If they didn't I'd go insane (alright, alright, more insane than I am NOW then). I'm callin Kaiba  
by his first name, Seto, but Marik, Ryou and Yugi still call him Kaiba. Ryou is the hikari, Bakura is the Yami. You get it. Now on with the story!  



	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
He ran up to the front steps, careful not to drop the bundle of blankets he was holding, and rapped on the door.  
  
A woman with short red hair and brown eyes and wearing purple robes answered.  
  
She started to speak, but he cut her off.  
  
"Re-"  
  
"Shush, Gwen, you've got to be quiet!"  
  
Gwen looked surprised.  
  
"Why, what is it?"  
  
He hesitated, then whispered, "Fudge must have told you about the circumstances, if anything happened to her..."  
  
"But you can't accept this!"  
  
"I have to, Gwen, for Diana's sake. Maybe in time, she'll find out the truth about me."  
  
"I promise, my friend, I will help you convince Fudge to change the rule. I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Gwen. Just promise me one more thing."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Protect Diana. She's all I have left."  
  
"I promise. She's all I have left too, after what happened to..."  
  
She broke off, clenching her fist.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said, "Just take care of her. Oh, hold on..." he said, when Gwen tried to take Diana from him.  
  
He whispered a melody that Carly had taught him to sing to Diana,  
  
"Over the hills,  
Past the sea,  
There lies a secret home for you.  
Dream of love,  
Sing this song,  
And we'll always be with you."  
  
Gwen took Diana from him, and he Disapperated, so Gwen couldn't see him crying.  
  
[Kitty: (cries)  
  
Lina: Who's the guy?  
  
Kitty: LIKE I'D TELL YOU?  
  
Lina: (glares)  
  
Kitty: R&R!] 


	3. Chapter 1 The Burrow

[Kitty: Okay... so good so far.  
  
Lina: R&R, people!!!]  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Burrow  
  
Diana Artemis Randall, an 11 year-old who was about to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, woke up from her usual dream on August 31st due to an explosion from Fred and George Weasley's bedroom.  
  
Diana usually spent the end of her summers with the Weasleys, a kind wizard family, with seven other children and their parents at the Burrow, their jumbled, but loving home. She slept in Ginny's bedroom; Ginny was 10 and the only Weasley girl.  
  
Diana jumped out of bed, first seeing that Ginny was awake (her bed was empty) and then, looking at herself in the mirror, that her hair was messed up.  
  
Part of it was scrunched on the back of her head with what looked like green glue, and wisps of it were popping up off of her head, little blobs of green at the ends.  
  
Diana nearly yelled in the direction of the twins' bedroom, "IF I'D WANTED A WAKE-UP CALL, YOU TWO, I WOULD'VE ASKED! AND I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!"  
  
She heard a few snickers from the room next to her, and added, "I'M TELLING YOUR MUM!!"  
  
The snickers stopped abruptly. Diana, rolling her eyes, started to brush her long red hair out of her face, which was a bit difficult, as the green glue was starting to stick the hairs together as it turned pink. She'd have to get Mrs. Weasley to help her with it.  
  
Diana wasn't particularly beautiful; she was extremely skinny, not because she was starved, she just never seemed to gain weight. Along with her complexion, it made her look like a ghost, since her skin tone was almost pure white. Her complexion also clashed terribly with her red hair and dark attire. The only thing Diana liked about her appearance were her almond- shaped, sapphire-like eyes.  
  
But the oddest thing about her wasn't her eyes, but a mark on the back of her right hand, shaped like a crescent moon. Diana never talked about this mark (most of the time she hid it by wearing some biker gloves) , because she considered it a mark of her cursed life every full moon.  
  
Once every month, she turned into a vampire-like creature, with light blue skin, white hair and golden eyes, that was always thirsty for human blood.  
  
Diana didn't know why she turned into this monster every month. All she knew that this creature (who Diana had learned to call "Artemis") took control of her, and she couldn't stop it.  
  
That was why she was locked in the Weasley's basement while she was dangerous and, to satisfy Artemis's thirst, was given some blood taken specially from St. Mango's.  
  
The mirror snickered, "Nice hair," as she tugged on a handful of tangles held together by what was pink (and now yellow) glue.  
  
The door creaked open, and Ronald Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley brothers, entered.  
  
"Morning, Dare," said Ron, "I thought I heard your yells at Fred and George."  
  
Dare was what Diana had everyone called her. D.A.R. was her initials, and adding an "E" to the end of them made the word "Dare".  
  
"Hey, Ron," Diana grumbled, still looking at the mirror and not at him, "Yeah, that was me, the only other person that would yell at those two would be your mum."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was very kind to guests (although she did have Diana as an exception; she could be as bad as the twins sometimes), but to her sons, she could be compared to a saber-toothed tiger.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron in an offhand voice, "You do know your hair's a mess, don't ya?"  
  
"Yep, and I have your brothers to thank for it. I would assume they put some glue in it. They must have enchanted it since it turns different colors," she added, looking at Ron squarely in the eyes, as the glue turned a bright blue.  
  
Ron stifled a snicker.  
  
"Shall I go get Mum, then?"  
  
"If you please. I don't want the twins taking this as a joke," said Diana, sticking out her tongue in mock disgust, "It's only a joke when I'm not the target."  
  
Ron smirked, then left.  
  
Diana went back to attacking her hair with a wet comb, which seemed the spread the glue even more, so she took out a dry brush instead.  
  
About two minutes later, Mrs. Weasley came in.  
  
"Oh, those two have done it this time!" Mrs. Weasley snarled as she pulled her wand out of her apron pocket, "To a guest in our house, that's it, they're going to get it! It's bad enough they do mischief at school!"  
  
"You will be able to get it out, won't you, Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"I'll be able to, certainly, but doing it to a guest, how could they..."  
  
She sighed, waved her wand, and the blue glue vanished.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Diana, stroking her long, pale fingers through her now glue-free hair.  
  
"You're welcome, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied warmly, then added briskly, "I'll have to talk to Fred and George, completely out of hand, don't know what they were thinking..."  
  
Diana smirked as Mrs. Weasley exited, brushing the rest of her hair out.  
  
Mrs. Weasley only favored Diana if she had nothing to do with the mischief involved, which was actually pretty unlikely.  
  
She was probably helping the twins prank Percy, the oldest Weasley brother still living at the Burrow. Of course, this always involved Mrs. Weasley having to write to her Aunt Guinevere, who worked as an Auror, and whose life was extremely busy as it was.  
  
Diana's smirk faded, pulling on a group of tangles near her right shoulder, as she remembered this.  
  
Guinevere (or Gwen for short) was the only real family she had left, even if she was pureblood. Her mother, Carlotta Randall, a famous Auror for the Ministry of Magic, was highly respected, but as Lord Voldemort killed her, she was no help to Diana in any case.  
  
But, what about her father, you might ask? Well, as soon as the Ministry told her what had happened to her parents, all she felt for her father was hate. According to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, after Diana was born, her father abandoned her mother in cowardice, leaving her to die at the hands of Voldemort.  
  
Diana clenched her fist over the brush, still tugging at the mangle of tangles, at the thought of it.  
  
Ever since she learned that, Diana had been searching for information about that man people called her father. She knew he was alive, and she wanted to make him pay.  
  
But Aunt Gwen and the Ministry refused to tell her anything for exactly that reason, so she never learned her father's name, what he looked like, or anything.  
  
"Diana! Come on down for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang from the bottom of the stairs, interrupting Diana's chain of thoughts.  
  
Diana's head jerked up, causing the brush to rip the group of tangles out. Cursing, Diana threw her brush back into her suitcase, packed for Hogwarts tomorrow, tied her hair back into a black hair tie, and thundered down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was serving everyone at the table sausages from the frying pan, and Diana noticed that she gave Fred and George less than half of everyone else.  
  
Diana sat down between Ron and George, who muttered in her ear, "Sorry 'bout that hair stuff, Dare. I have to say it, according to Mum. She thinks we should've filled our heads with that stuff instead of what we call brains. That way, she says, we'd pass our exams."  
  
Diana smirked at that, but muttered, "Nah, that should be saved for the Malfoys, not you."  
  
She saw George smirk too, when Mr. Weasley entered and sat two seats from Diana.  
  
Mr. Weasley worked for the Ministry of Magic like Aunt Guinevere, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. It was a part of the Ministry that was created to look into enchanted Muggle objects.  
  
According to Ron, Mr. Weasley was the only person in the office, except for an old guy named Perkins, and according to her Aunt Gwen, it was a very small section at the Ministry.  
  
Although he took his job seriously, Mr. Weasley was obsessed with Muggles, and loved tinkering with their stuff. He took things apart, enchanted the functioning items, and then put it back together again. Diana heard from Fred that he had an enchanted car in his shed, but she had never seen it.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," said Diana politely.  
  
"Good morning, Diana," Mr. Weasley responded, holding back a yawn. He probably had been up all night working. "I'll just take tea, Molly dear," said Mr. Weasley when Mrs. Weasley offered him some orange juice.  
  
The teapot was next to Ginny on the other side of the table, but as soon as Mr. Weasley finished saying, "I'll just take tea", it jumped across the table, right into Mr. Weasley's outstretched hand.  
  
He poured some tea for himself, gulped it down, and then said to Diana, "Your Aunt Guinevere told me to tell you to behave yourself at school. She'd be there herself, it's just..."  
  
He paused, his ears going red, as it always did when he was under pressure. This happened a lot to Diana. She suspected it was when the person was almost going to let something slip that he or she shouldn't.  
  
"She's just extremely busy at the Ministry these days," Mr. Weasley said quickly.  
  
/Too quickly,/ Diana thought to herself.  
  
Mr. Weasley's ears were still red, and he looked extremely uncomfortable, but Diana pretended that she didn't suspect anything.  
  
Diana was extremely talented at acting; she used a lot of it on Mrs. Weasley to get the Weasley kids (particularly Fred and George) out of trouble, but Aunt Guinevere warned her last year, so Mrs. Weasley was more calculating with Diana this summer.  
  
"So, Mr. Weasley, how are we going to get to King's Cross tomorrow?" Diana asked to change the subject.  
  
Mr. Weasley seemed relieved that they were now off the topic of Guinevere's work.  
  
"We'll use Floo Powder to get about two blocks away from it, and then walk the rest of the way. Its safer."  
  
"I wish we could just Apperate," George muttered.  
  
"You know you're not of age, and besides, Muggles will be swarming all over," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
George muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like curse words to Diana, but luckily Mrs. Weasley pretended to ignore it.  
  
"Now, Diana, I've fixed that rugged old hole in your jeans, so you can wear those tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said, handing Diana the pair of jeans that she had ripped a knee length out of in a two-on-two game of Quidditch with Fred, Ron, and George.  
  
"And I expect you to treat them well," said Mrs. Weasley, a hint of scorn in her voice, "You rip so many clothes by causing all that mischief."  
  
Diana put on her puppy dog eyes for Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Now, would I really disobey a direct order from you, Mrs. Weasley?" Diana said innocently, "After all, you do enough work chasing after Fred and George, why would I want to make your job as a mother of seven harder?"  
  
Fred, Ron, George, and even Mr. Weasley smirked, but Percy and Mrs. Weasley didn't find it so amusing.  
  
Percy shot her an I'm-a-Prefect-now-and-I-wouldn't-help-you-if-you-did-this- at-school look, and Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips to make her look as if she had just swallowed a lemon.  
  
"You'd better, dear, and I really hope you drop that innocent act soon, especially before school starts."  
  
"Aw, but Mrs. Weasley, it works so well..." moaned Diana, "Can't I at least use it when I'm really in trouble?"  
  
"No, you'll probably be in trouble so much it won't even matter," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Diana sulked onto the table.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was right: Diana was probably first place in the Trouble Making category.  
  
/Unless you count Fred and George,/ Diana corrected herself.  
  
"Can't I go to Hogwarts tomorrow too?" pleaded Ginny for what seemed to Diana the 200th time.  
  
"No," said Mrs. Weasley firmly, "You'll go next year, when you're old enough."  
  
Ginny moped just like Diana.  
  
Fred changed the subject by saying, "So, any of you wanna play Quidditch later?"  
  
Diana lifted her head off the table, her face lighting up.  
  
"Count me in," she said, "I need to beat you again, Fred."  
  
Fred frowned sarcastically.  
  
"Nah, I'm planning to win this time."  
  
Diana smirked.  
  
"You're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and you can't even beat a first year who has never played on the team before? How sad."  
  
"Well, we're Beaters, not Chasers," injected George indignantly.  
  
"Or Seekers," added Ron, "Two-on-Two games have one Chaser and one Seeker, and you're neither."  
  
"Oh, thanks for the moral support, Ron," said Fred sarcastically.  
  
"Besides, you shouldn't be talking," George added, "You're not a very good Seeker, are you?"  
  
Ron flushed.  
  
"Ron's not bad as Seeker," Diana said, glaring at George, "He's better than you two combined."  
  
Both twins went red, partly with anger, partly with embarrassment.  
  
"Now, now," said Mrs. Weasley, "Stop fighting. It'll ruin the day, especially when we go to Diagon Alley. We need to pick up Diana's school supplies, and I think I'll get the new Lockhart book while I'm there."  
  
Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Diana all groaned.  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart was an attractive, picture-happy wizard author of about six books now, and there was a rumor that there would be an autobiography about him in a year or two.  
  
Most of his fans were, as Aunt Gwen had told Diana, "smart, but lovesick women who use their eyes instead of their brains to figure out what he's like".  
  
Apparently, Mrs. Weasley was no exception. Diana, on the other hand, thought that Lockhart was a self-centered git who probably got negative number in his O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels).  
  
Diana didn't say anything in protest, though. She just exchanged an Oh- Great look with Ron, and then went back to her sausages.  
  
She was the last one to finish eating her breakfast, and she still had three sausages and half a piece of toast left over.  
  
"Really, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine," she reassured her when she tried to get her to finish.  
  
Diana barely ate anything at meal times, most unlike the Weasley boys, who ate anything they could get their hands on.  
  
Diana tipped a sausage onto Fred's, George's and Ron's plates, which they devoured in about two seconds, (/New record,/ noted Diana) and let Ginny grab her leftover toast.  
  
[Kitty: End of Chapter one.  
  
Lina: Interesting...  
  
Yugi: When are Seto, Ryou, Marik and I gonna show up?  
  
Kitty: Soon, Yugi, soon. R&R!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley Acquaintances

[Kitty: Chapter Two.  
  
Lina: Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret appears in this chapter.  
  
Diana: (hiss) Can Artemis kill him after the chapter?  
  
Kitty: NO.  
  
Diana: (glares) Reviews are at the end.  
  
Lina: R&R!]  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Diagon Alley Acquaintances  
  
Diana and the Weasleys strolled down Diagon Alley, and then split into four groups; Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy (who went by himself), and Diana and Ron.  
  
Diana went into Flourish and Blotts, grabbed her books, and then allowed herself to be dragged into Quality Quidditch Supplies by Ron.  
  
"You know we're not allowed brooms," Diana muttered to Ron as he gazed, starry-eyed, at the new Nimbus 2000.  
  
Ron scowled.  
  
"Yeah, but can't I even look?"  
  
"Sure, knock yourself out," said Diana, "We should be allowed our own brooms anyway. It's too bad that Gryffindor doesn't allow first year Quidditch players."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at that, looking at the Quaffles and Bludgers (that were held back with solid steel chains).  
  
"C'mon, Ron, we gotta go get my wand."  
  
Ron didn't take his eyes off of the Nimbus.  
  
"You go get it."  
  
"Fine," snapped Diana, "I'll back in a few."  
  
And with that, she ran out of the shop and across the way into Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands Since 382, B.C. (only Diana cared about that part of it, she was extremely interested in detail). She opened the door, making the bell on the door ring three times.  
  
There was already someone at the desk, with slick blond hair and an overall thin figure. Diana stopped in her tracks as he turned around, and she found herself glaring into the icy silver-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy and Diana had been enemies since they were kids. They were half- cousins by being purebloods, but their parents had extremely different ideas.  
  
Carlotta Randall had been a high-ranked Auror, and fought against much prejudice on werewolves and other half-humans.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, was also high up at the Ministry, but only because he gave much money to certain projects, which could be paid back with little "favors".  
  
The Malfoys also hated the Weasleys and the Randalls because they agreed with Albus Dumbledore, who was, in their opinion, a Muggle lover and the worst enemy to Lord Voldemort (and Diana would've bet anything that the Malfoys were Death Eaters from the start).  
  
"Well, Randall, didn't expect you to be here," Malfoy sneered, "Where's your boyfriend, Weasley?"  
  
Diana's cheeks felt slightly hot.  
  
"Ron is not my boyfriend, Malfoy," she snapped, "And even if he was, he'd be a better choice that your cow of a girlfriend, Pansy."  
  
Malfoy glared.  
  
"That'll be seven gold Galleons," said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
Malfoy slapped some Galleons on the table and stomped out.  
  
Mr. Ollivander stared at him leaving, his eyebrows slightly raised.  
  
"Ah, Miss Randall," he said when she approached the desk, "I remember when your mother first walked in here. It's like I'm watching it all over again. You look much like her, you know."  
  
Diana smiled tenderly. She heard that a lot.  
  
"Now, let's see..." muttered Mr. Ollivander, looking through the shelves, "Ah."  
  
He pulled out a thin gold one and handed it to her. She waved it, and all the shelves came tumbling down.  
  
Diana blushed furiously.  
  
"Sorry," she said meekly as Mr. Ollivander made them all fly up again.  
  
He grabbed another wand, and she took it. Nothing happened. She took another one. Again, nothing happened.  
  
"Tricky customer, huh? Alright now, try this."  
  
He handed her a silver wand, but its tip was a bright scarlet.  
  
"Unusual wand. Made in Egypt a couple years ago. 13 inches. Papyrus and a single scorpion sting. Give it a wave."  
  
She waved it, and a bunch of red and black sparks flew out the red tip.  
  
"Oh, very good!" said Mr. Ollivander, "Alright, seven gold Galleons, please."  
  
She handed them to him, and ran out the door and into Ron.  
  
"Oops, sorry," they said at the same time, then laughed.  
  
"So, you got your wand?" asked Ron eagerly.  
  
"Yeah," she said, showing it to him.  
  
"Wicked," he muttered, "What's it made of?"  
  
"Papyrus and scorpion sting, I think," said Diana, "It was made in Egypt, apparently."  
  
"Wicked," Ron repeated, "Looks much better than Charlie's old wand," he added, frowning as he pulled out the battered old wand and waved it slightly.  
  
Diana frowned too.  
  
Being the youngest of five wizard brothers was not easy for Ron, especially since they had to give him a lot of hand-me-downs. Diana never had to worry about those, as she was an only child.  
  
Diana would've given half of her money in her Gringotts vault to the Weasleys if she could, but she knew they'd never accept it.  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Aw, forget it. Not important. Anyway, you reckon we could go down to see if we can find a pet for you? Too bad I can't afford anything other than Scabbers..."  
  
They walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium, and Diana bought a nice barn owl there that she called Aries.  
  
They then got some ice cream (Diana's treat), and ate it outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, Diana reading 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' while biting into her double chocolate chunk, and Ron looking at the new Nimbus between licks of his treacle chip.  
  
Diana then said, "Aren't you excited about going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, but he sure didn't sound excited.  
  
"What's up, Ron?" asked Diana, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "It's just...I don't know if I'll be able to measure up to the others. You know how Bill was Head Boy, and Charlie Quidditch Captain, and now Percy's Prefect. I'll never be able to do anything special, will I?"  
  
"I doubt that very highly," said Diana indignantly, biting into her ice cream again, "I think you'll do tons of great things. You've got seven years at Hogwarts, I bet you'll be remembered for at least one thing by the time you're graduating."  
  
"You really think so?" asked Ron.  
  
"I know so," said Diana, smirking as she licked some ice cream off of her lips, "Besides, you've got me to help you along the way."  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right!" he shot back, "You'll get me in detention every other week!"  
  
"Gosh, Ron, that hurt," said Diana sarcastically, "I would have thought that I'll get you in detention every other day!"  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"Dare, you always know how to cheer a guy up, don't ya?"  
  
"Yeah," Diana said in an off-hand voice, "I'm probably more like a guy than a girl anyway. I get along more with you and the twins than I do with Ginny."  
  
This was true enough.  
  
Malfoy had been rather fond of calling Diana "Wrong-Sex-Randall" because she was such a tomboy that you would've guessed she was male if it hadn't been for her long hair. She dressed like a boy, talked like a boy, never swooned over boys (unlike most girls she knew) and above all, was extremely sporty.  
  
"True enough," said Ron, grinning, licking his cone, "You would rather eat frog spawn than wear make-up for a whole day."  
  
Diana smirked at that.  
  
/Ron's right again,/ she thought, /So darn right./  
  
[Kitty: End of Chapter Two.  
  
Lina: (sweatdrop) Really, Dare, why weren't you just born a boy?  
  
Diana: (sweatdrop) I've asked myself the same question.  
  
Yugi: (typing on the computer) We got a review from kani, guys!  
  
Others: (turn to Yugi)  
  
Lina: What does she say?  
  
Yugi: (reads kani's review) "Yay! Please update soon cuz I think Harry's sexy." (grins)  
  
Harry: (blushes)  
  
Kitty: Well... (grins) Dan is pretty hot...  
  
Lina: (glares) Rupert's cooler.  
  
Kitty: (glares) IS NOT! Harry's the main char!  
  
Lina: IS TOO! Ron could beat him up!  
  
Kitty: IS NOT! Harry killed a basilisk!  
  
Lina: IS TOO! Ron's great at Wizard Chess!  
  
Harry: (sweatdrop) R&R!] 


	5. Chapter 3: Magical Meetings

[Kitty: Chapter Three.  
  
Lina: Hermione and Harry appear in this chapter!  
  
Hermione and Harry: (grins)  
  
Yugi: And my friends and I are appearing NEXT chapter, YAY!  
  
Kitty: (glomps Yugi) YES!!!!  
  
Diana: R&R!]  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Magical Meetings  
  
It was finally September 1st. Diana had stayed up all night, waiting for when she was to leave for Hogwarts.  
  
When she awoke, she saw Aries fly in through the window and on top of Ginny's bedpost. He screeched so loud that he woke up Ginny. "Thanks a lot, Aries," muttered Ginny, putting her head under her pillow, trying to get back to sleep.  
  
Diana grabbed Aries's letter and opened it. It said:  
  
Dear Diana,  
  
I know you're leaving for Hogwarts today, and I'm dreadfully sorry that I shall not be there to see you off. I want to, but my Auror work has been keeping me up all week long. Kingsley Shacklebolt wanted me to do some extra work on a recent discovery on a potion that is supposed to tame werewolves during the full moon, so I'm here at home, looking up research. All I can advise to you, Diana, is to keep your chin up and behave yourself. Remember this; sometimes enemies can seem like friends. Enjoy Hogwarts. Write to me if you can. I love you.  
  
Gwen  
  
"Love you too, Aunt Gwen," Diana whispered as she folded her letter up and placed it in her suitcase, before locking it up and thundering down the stairs with it.  
  
Ron, Fred and George were already awake, yawning and groaning. Diana stood in the doorway, and no one took heed of her being there.  
  
"Couldn't you at least let us sleep in, Mum?" asked George, holding back a yawn.  
  
"I needed you to do some work on the garden gnomes," snapped Mrs. Weasley, "You were supposed to do them yesterday."  
  
"But what about the others?" Fred demanded, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Because Ginny doesn't go to Hogwarts yet," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"But what about Dare and Per-Per-Percy?" asked Ron, yawning on Percy's name.  
  
"Diana is our guest, and Percy is a Prefect," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as Fred and George pretended to throw up when she said "Prefect".  
  
Diana giggled at Fred and George's actions, and then everyone noticed her.  
  
"Oh, good morning, dear," said Mrs. Weasley sweetly, throwing some ham into the frying pan.  
  
"Morning," said Diana, heaving her trunk near her chair, and sitting down.  
  
"All ready?" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Yeah," Diana said, nodding and putting her Holyhead Harpies cap (it looked like a baseball cap) over her red ponytail, "I think Ginny'll be ready soon too, Aries woke her up delivering a letter to me from Aunt Gwen."  
  
Ron and Fred smirked, as Percy came in, holding a limp Errol in his hand.  
  
"The Post," said Mrs. Weasley, grabbing it from Errol and handing it to her husband as he Disapperated.  
  
"This is the...1000th time he's collapsed on a delivery, then?" Diana asked, putting on her black biker gloves to cover her cresant moon "birthmark".  
  
"C'mon, then," said Mrs. Weasley, "We better get a move on."   
  
"Good, we've got about ten minutes," said Mrs. Weasley, "Same old station, packed with Muggles, of course..."  
  
She was leading the way though the station, holding Ginny's hand, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Diana behind her with their trolleys, and, in Percy's and Diana's case, owls.  
  
"Now, what's the platform number?" she said.  
  
"Nine and three quarters!" piped Ginny, "Mom, can't I go?"  
  
"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet," she said reproachfully, "All right, Percy, you first."  
  
Percy ran toward the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, and then vanished, none of the Muggles around noticing.  
  
"Fred, you next."  
  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George! Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"  
  
"Sorry, George, dear."  
  
"Only joking, I am Fred!" he said as he vanished too, George close behind him.  
  
"Excuse me!" a voice suddenly said.  
  
Diana turned around to see a thin, messy black haired boy with taped glasses over bright green eyes, with a trolley and a white snowy owl.  
  
"Hello, dear," said Mrs. Weasley kindly, "First time at Hogwarts?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ron and I are new too," said Diana, pleased, gesturing toward Ron, who waved slightly.  
  
"The thing is...the thing is, I don't know how to-"  
  
"How to get onto the platform?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly.  
  
/This kid must be Muggle born,/ Diana thought to herself as he nodded.  
  
"Not to worry," said Mrs. Weasley, "All you have to do if walk straight at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Diana," she added, catching Diana when she was about to go through, and pushing her back toward Ron. Diana rubbed her ribs slightly.  
  
"Er, okay," the boy said, sounding nervous.  
  
He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. He started to walk toward it, then started to speed up...and vanished too.  
  
Diana ran after him, and then found herself on Platform 9 ¾, near a scarlet train labeled 'Hogwarts Express'.   
  
Later, when the to-be wizards (and witch, in this case) were getting the last of their stuff from Mrs. Weasley and getting ready to get on, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron and began rubbing his nose with her handkerchief saying, "Ron, you've got something on your nose."  
  
"Mum...geroff," Ron muttered as he wriggled free.  
  
"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" teased Fred.  
  
"Shut up," said Ron, as Diana laughed.  
  
"Where's Percy?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"He's coming now."  
  
Percy came striding into view, his Prefect badge gleaming on his chest.  
  
"Can't stay long, Mother," he said loftily, "I'm up front, the Prefects have got a compartment to themselves-"  
  
"Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy?" said George with an air of great surprise, "You should have said something, we had no idea."  
  
"Hang on," said Fred, "I think I remember him saying something about it. Once-"  
  
"Or twice-" continued Diana.  
  
"A minute-" added George.  
  
"All summer-" Diana said.  
  
"Oh, shut up," said Percy.  
  
"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" asked George sullenly.  
  
"Because he's a prefect," said Mrs. Weasley fondly, "Alright, dear, have a good term, send me an owl when you get there."  
  
She kissed Percy on the cheek, and he left.  
  
Then Mrs. Weasley turned to the twins.  
  
"Now, you two, this year you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl that you've...you've blown up a toilet or-"  
  
"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."  
  
"Great idea, though, thanks Mum."  
  
"It's not funny. And look after Ron and Diana."  
  
"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us," teased Fred.  
  
"Shut up," repeated Ron.  
  
"We don't want to look after little Miss Dare anyway," said George, wrinkling his nose indignantly, "We get in enough trouble by ourselves, and getting in more trouble because of her isn't something we want to do."  
  
Diana smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey Mum, guess what?" said Fred, "Guess who we just met on the train! You know that black haired boy near the station? Know who he is?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please?" whined Ginny.  
  
"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo."  
  
"Is he really, Fred?" asked Diana eagerly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"How'd you know?" asked Ron.  
  
"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there...like lightning."  
  
Diana looked near the train, and saw the black haired boy there, securing his trunk.  
  
Was he really Harry Potter? Or was this just a joke of Fred and George's?  
  
And looking at him closer, Diana could've sworn for a minute that he had been listening to everything they had said.  
  
"Poor dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "No wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."  
  
"Never mind that, d'you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"  
  
Diana frowned. For once she didn't find that comment of Fred's in the least bit funny.  
  
"I forbid you to ask him, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, suddenly very stern, "No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school."  
  
"Alright, keep your hair on."  
  
A whistle sounded.  
  
"Hurry up!" said Mrs. Weasley, as Diana and the three Weasley boys clambered on board, and Ginny began to cry.  
  
"Don't, Ginny," begged Diana, "We'll send you loads of owls."  
  
"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."  
  
"George!"  
  
"Only joking, Mum."  
  
The scarlet train began to move, and Diana waved good-bye to Mrs. Weasley as she and Ginny slowly fell out of sight.  
  
Ron and Diana then looked around for a seat. The twins had gone to find their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. They found a compartment, and sitting in the corner of it, looking out the window, was the black haired boy.  
  
"Anyone sitting there?" Ron asked, pointing to the seat across from "Harry Potter", "Everywhere else is full."  
  
He shook his head, and Ron and Diana sat down.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Dare."  
  
Fred and George were back.  
  
"Listen, we're going the middle of the train, Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."  
  
Diana smirked. Ron was absolutely terrified of spiders.  
  
"Right," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Harry," said George, turning to the black haired boy, "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is our brother Ron, and friend Diana. See you later, then."  
  
"Bye," said Ron, Diana and "Harry" at the same time.  
  
The twins left, sliding the door closed behind them.  
  
"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"We thought it might have been one of Fred and George's jokes," said Diana, "And have you really got, you know..."  
  
She pulled off her cap and traced a lightning bolt on her forehead with her finger.  
  
Harry pulled up his bangs to show a very thin scar shaped like a bolt of lightning.  
  
"So that's where You-Know-Who...?" started Ron.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, "But I can't remember it."  
  
"Nothing?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."  
  
"Wicked," said Diana.  
  
Harry then asked, "Are your families all wizard?"  
  
"Yeah," said Diana, "I think so. I don't know much about my dad's background, so I can't be sure."  
  
She clenched a fist to stop herself from punching something.  
  
"Why don't you...?"  
  
"I don't like to talk about my dad," Diana replied shortly.  
  
"I think my family had an accountant on my mum's side," said Ron, "But we never talk about him."  
  
"So you two know a lot about magic already," Harry said.  
  
Ron and Diana nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but knowing tons 'bout magic doesn't help at Hogwarts," said Diana, "You learn more there then you ever could outside of it."  
  
"True," said Ron, "Growing up with Muggles doesn't ruin your chances of being a good student."  
  
Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Um, just one question, Diana."  
  
"What? And please call me Dare, everyone does."  
  
"Er, okay. Why on earth are you dressed like a boy, Dare?"  
  
"You know, you're about the hundredth person who's asked me that in my entire lifetime," said Diana, putting her cap back on, "The reason is cause boy clothes are a lot more comfortable that mini skirts and extended boots and camis."  
  
"I'll have to take your word on that," Harry replied.  
  
"I would hope so," Diana stated simply, "I'd prefer looking like a boy than looking like a girly girl with lipgloss and eye shadow and that glittery face stuff..."  
  
Diana stuck her tongue out.  
  
Harry grinned at her disgust.  
  
"Good. I don't know too much about girls."  
  
"You mean girly girls," Diana corrected, "You can figure out me easy."  
  
Harry turned his attention to Ron, or rather, his brown rat, Scabbers.  
  
"What's your rat's name?"  
  
"Scabbers," said Ron dully, looking down at the snoring rat in his lap, "He belonged to my brother Percy. He hardly ever wakes up. Bloody useless, if you ask me. I tried to turn him yellow, but the spell wouldn't work. I'll show you."  
  
He pulled out his tattered wand.  
  
"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Oh well..."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
They looked up at a bushy brown haired girl with buckteeth in the doorway.  
  
"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked in a slightly sour tone, "A boy named Neville's lost one."  
  
"Nope," said Diana, "No amphibians in this compartment."  
  
However, the girl had her attention on Ron.  
  
"Oh, are you doing magic?" she said, not waiting for an answer, "Let's see then."  
  
Ron looked slightly abashed.  
  
"Er, okay..."  
  
He waved his wand.  
  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"  
  
Some sparks came out of Ron's wand from the movement, but nothing happened.  
  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl stated, "Well, it's not very good, is it?"  
  
Diana looked at her indignantly.  
  
"Well, we are first years," she growled, "Most of us haven't learned magic yet. I've only learned a little background knowledge."  
  
"So have I," the girl piped up, "I bought a few books for reference. I've memorized all the course books by heart, of course, I do hope it will be enough. I'm Muggle-born, so it was an ever so much of a surprise when I got my letter, it's the best magic school around, you know. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"  
  
She had said this all very fast.  
  
/And I thought I was a chatterbox?/ Diana thought to herself.  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Diana Randall."  
  
Hermione Granger looked rather rudely at Diana.  
  
"Why do you have a girl name?"  
  
"Because I am a girl," Diana stated, annoyed, taking off her cap again.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, slightly abashed, then turning her attention to Harry, "Really? You're Harry Potter? I've read all about you of course. You're in three books I've read so far."  
  
"Am I?" said Harry, sounding dazed.  
  
"Of course, I would have found out everything I could if it were me," said Hermione bossily, "Anyway, I better help Neville keep looking. Tell me if you see him!"  
  
And with that, she left.  
  
"How rude!" said Diana in disgust, putting her cap back over her hair, "'I've memorized all the course books by heart of course,' honestly! Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it."  
  
Diana sighed.  
  
"Oh, well, could be worse."  
  
She looked in her suitcase.  
  
"Aw, man," she muttered under her breath, "It just did."  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"I forgot to take my Duel Monsters deck back from Fred!"  
  
"Duel Monsters?" repeated Harry.  
  
"I would have thought you being with Muggles, you'd have heard of it!" Diana said indignantly, "A Japanese card game. I better go get it, I can't play without it!"  
  
And she went out.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Who on earth would play Duel Monsters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?  
  
The answer: four Japanese boys three compartments down.  
  
[Kitty: That's it!  
  
Yugi: (grins) HOORAY, we're mentioned!  
  
Marik: This is going to be SO much fun!  
  
Ryou: You can say that again!  
  
Seto: BTW, in this story, I don't have the Millennium Rod or my Yami yet.  
  
Marik: (grips the Millennium Rod) MY ROD! (growls like a rabid dog)  
  
Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Yugi: (sweatdrop)  
  
Lina: (sweatdrop) Let's do the reviews, guys.  
  
Yugi: (types on the computer) We got another from kani, and one from Sabby- chan Yaoi Fan.  
  
Ryou: (looks over Yugi's shoulder) kani says: "Its true! Harry's better! BUAHAHAHA! You updated twice, see i have power over you...well...not really...but...oh... never mind."  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) Well, I was updating, and I saw your review... HARRY RULES!  
  
Lina: (glares at both kani and Kitty)  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop)... NEXT REVIEW!  
  
Yugi: Sabby-chan says: "his is cute. Update soon."  
  
Kitty: (winks) I shall!  
  
Seto: R&R!] 


	6. Chapter 4: Japanese Exchanges

> [Kitty: This was the most fun chapter for me to do!  
  
Lina: For good reason, you like introducing the Japanese boys, especially Yugi.  
  
Yugi: (grins)  
  
Kitty: R&R!]  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Japanese Exchanges  
  
"Shut up, Tomb Robber!" Marik snapped, as his black raven, Horus, landed softly onto his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, Gravekeeper," said Bakura in a laid-back time, "You're too weak to take me on. Your brother Odeon couldn't even take me if he tried."  
  
Marik lunged, Horus flying off his shoulder, but...  
  
"Ow, Marik!" said Ryou.  
  
"Sorry," growled Marik, "But, really, keep your Yami's fat mouth shut!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes at the pair, as he stroked his new Siamese cat, Rama, looking out the window.  
  
"I still can't believe no one around here has heard of Duel Monsters!"  
  
"I guess it hasn't become very popular around here," said Yugi quietly, scooping his new kitten, Hoshi, into his lap.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The four looked at an auburn haired boy with a baseball cap and biker gloves in the doorway.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen a pair of red haired twins?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Drat!" the boy muttered, "By the way, were you guys speaking Japanese by any chance?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
The boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Cool! You guys play Duel Monsters?"  
  
"Finally!" said Marik, "We found someone who's heard of it!"  
  
"Everyone we've met thinks we're talking 'bout some video game," said Ryou, as his tawny owl, Raider, landed on his shoulder promptly.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," the boy said, sitting down next to Marik, "I'm Diana."  
  
The four stared.  
  
"Uh..." Marik said, "Why are you...?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," said the boy.  
  
He took off his cap and a long ponytail came free.  
  
"I know I sound like a boy," said Diana apologetically, "But I'm a girl."  
  
"Whoa," said Yugi, "You sure look like one!"  
  
"We really thought you were!" said Ryou.  
  
Diana smiled as if saying, "I hear that a lot."  
  
"You are?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Oh right!" said Marik, stroking Horus's dark feathers, "I'm Marik Ishtar."  
  
"You Arabic?" asked Diana, her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Egyptian," he corrected politely.  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
Marik smiled.  
  
"I'm Ryou."  
  
"I'm Yugi. And that's Kaiba."  
  
Diana's ocean-like eyes widened.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" she muttered to Yugi, "As in KaibaCorp?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Totally wicked!"  
  
"So how long you play Duel Monsters, Diana-kun?" asked Marik curiously.  
  
"Call me Dare please, everyone does," said Diana, "About two years. My aunt's an Auror, she worked internationally in Japan for a while and she introduced it to me."  
  
"What's an Auror, Dare-kun?" asked Yugi curiously.  
  
"A witch or wizard fighting against Dark Forces," Diana explained, "My mum was one too."  
  
"Cool," said Marik, "I'd like to meet your mum sometime."  
  
Diana looked down.  
  
"She died," she muttered, "Many years ago."  
  
"Oh!" said Marik, realizing how uncomfortable he'd made her, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Forget it," Diana said dismissively, "I barely knew her anyway. She died only a year after I was born."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Marik, "My mom died because I was born."  
  
"And my mother died when I was seven," said Seto, letting Rama jump off his lap and start a little fighting game with Hoshi. It was the first time he had spoken in the whole conversation.  
  
"What about your dad, Dare-kun?" asked Ryou, "Is he...?"  
  
"No," Diana said harshly, "He's alive."  
  
They blinked at her sudden irritation.  
  
Diana sighed.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, "I'm not very... er... fond of my father."  
  
"I can relate perfectly," said Seto.  
  
He wasn't looking at her, but was still looking out the window.  
  
"His foster father, Gonzaburo Kaiba... er... wasn't very nice to Kaiba-kun and his little brother when they were kids," Yugi explained.  
  
"He died, though," added Marik, "When Kaiba-kun threatened to push him out a window and gave him a heart attack."  
  
"I wish that could happen to mine," Diana muttered.  
  
Yugi's eyebrows raised, pulling Hoshi away from Rama at last.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please, I don't wish to explain about him right now," she replied quietly, "Maybe another time."  
  
"No prob," said Ryou.  
  
"We don't mind," added Marik.  
  
Diana smiled.  
  
"So, I know Seto's a duelist here. You guys all duelists?"  
  
"Yep!" said Yugi, smiling in adorable chibi-like way.  
  
"Wait a sec," Diana said suspiciously, "Yugi's your name, right?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Yugi Mutou? As in the King of Games Yugi Mutou?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Totally and completely wicked!"  
  
Ryou and Yugi sweatdropped. Marik snickered.  
  
Diana cleared her throat and got her dignity back.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, blushing slightly, "I just can't believe I'm meeting you of all people! But why are you going to a British school if you're Japanese?"  
  
"We've been wondering that ourselves," Ryou said, "That Doodledore guy just said it be safer."  
  
"Who... oh! You mean Dumbledore!"  
  
"Whatever," said Ryou, rolling his eyes.  
  
"And we're also older than the other people on here," Marik added, "They're all 11, and we're 14."  
  
"14?" repeated Diana, frowning slightly, "Shouldn't you be in fourth year, then?"  
  
"I guess..." said Yugi.  
  
"But since we don't know any magic, starting at fourth year level would be difficult," remarked Seto.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you ended up starting with me," said Diana, "I've never met other people around here who played Duel Monsters. Besides, you guys seem pretty nice."  
  
Marik and Yugi smiled.  
  
Horus flew off of Marik's shoulder, and landed on Diana's. He grabbed a lock of her hair in his beak, tugging it softly, and she giggled.  
  
"Horus likes you," Marik noted, "That's a first, he hasn't gone near anyone except me."  
  
"Do I know it," Ryou said, showing a fresh-looking cut near his thumb, "The reason he only goes near you, Marik, is because you're the only one he likes..."  
  
Marik glared.  
  
"Well, you really can't say that, Ryou, since Horus likes Dare-kun just fine."  
  
Diana smiled.  
  
"Well, animals almost always like me for some reason," she said, stroking Horus's feathers, "And Horus is rather sweet."  
  
Horus chirped affectionately, and Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sweet, my ass," he muttered.  
  
Marik glared at Ryou reproachfully, but looked kinder toward Diana when she let Horus fly back on his shoulder.  
  
"My, Horus made a good friend out of you," Marik said, smiling subtly at Horus and then at Diana.  
  
Their eyes locked for a moment, lavender on blue. They agreed silently; they were definitely friends.  
  
"All students," said the conductor on the PA, "Please note that we shall be arriving at Hogwarts in about ten minutes. Change into your robes and leave your luggage on the train. Bags, cages, and personal belongings will be carried to the school separately. Thank you."  
  
"I better go," said Diana, standing up, and Horus flew off promptly, "Nice meeting you guys. Hope we're in the same house!"  
  
And with that, she left.  
  
"House?" Ryou repeated.  
  
"What house?" asked Marik, as Horus returned to his normal sitting place on his shoulder.  
  
"The school houses," said Seto as if it was obvious, "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You're sorted into one of them by your personality."  
  
"What do they represent, Kaiba-kun?" asked Yugi curiously.  
  
"Well, Hufflepuff are for the loyal, fair and patient lot."  
  
"I'll probably end up there," Ryou said, "Unless my Yami has a say in this."  
  
"Ravenclaw are for the smart," Seto continued, "I'm guessing that's where I'll be. Slytherin are for the cunning and ambitious, but most that end up there become Dark wizards. And Gryffindor is for the brave."  
  
"I like Gryffindor," Marik said, smiling, "I hope I'll end up there."  
  
"What house d'you think you'll be in, Yugi-kun?" Ryou asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Yugi, "I guess either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor if I had to guess. But I think Yami-kun would like being in Gryffindor better, don't you?"  
  
Bakura came out, scowling.  
  
"Oh, of course," he said scathingly, "Nothing but the best for the Pharaoh..."  
  
And he left, Ryou in his place, and rolling his eyes toward the heavens.  
  
"My Yami is such a pain in the ass," he muttered.  
  
"I can second that," said Marik and a newly appeared Atem at the same time.  
  
The four got into their new black school robes.  
  
Seto's were made of silk, since he could afford it.  
  
Yugi's sleeves were slightly long for him, so he had to roll them up several times.  
  
Ryou's cloak wouldn't seem to fasten, so he had to tie the two sides together instead.  
  
Marik's were plain, except that he fastened a pin with his tomb keeper crest on them.  
  
Yugi kept his Millennium Puzzle outside of his robes, unlike Ryou, who hid his Ring under his shirt, and Marik, who tucked his Rod in his back pocket.  
  
The train slowed down, finally stopping, and leaving their stuff behind, the four left the train with the other students.  
  
"Whoa," said Ryou, "I didn't know there were going to be so many people!"  
  
Seto looked around. He was so tall that he didn't have too much trouble looking over all the heads of the first years.  
  
"I think we have to follow that guy over there!" he said, pointing out a huge bearded man carrying a lantern.  
  
"C'mon, firs' years!" the man yelled, "This way te the boats! C'mon now, hurray up!"  
  
"Let's go, then," said Marik, "I can't wait any longer!"   
  
"No mo' than four to a boat!" roared the large man, who they had learned was called Hagrid. The three Japanese and one Egyptian got into one boat.  
  
Marik noticed Diana get into the boat next to them with a boy with even brighter red hair than her and tons of freckles, a black haired boy with taped glasses over green eyes, and a bushy brown haired girl with buckteeth. Diana didn't seem very pleased that the girl was riding with them, and neither did the two boys.  
  
Then Diana saw them, and she waved. Marik and Ryou waved back.  
  
The red haired boy asked her something, and she muttered something back, probably introducing them shortly to him.  
  
Marik spotted Hagrid get into his own personal boat, and the boats suddenly began to move by themselves. Seto looked the most shocked of the four, not being used to magic in the least bit.  
  
The boats swam around a corner, and then, they saw it: a large stone castle, with glittering lamps in the windows, tons of towers that reached up toward the red tinted clouds, and a large blue-black lake.  
  
"No offense, Kaiba-kun," Yugi breathed, "But this place I think beats out your mansion by a fair amount."  
  
Seto didn't say anything, but looked quite speechless.  
  
Marik peered over at Diana, who looked just as shocked as he was, and Marik could have sworn that he saw her mouth, "Wicked."  
  
Finally, the boats stopped, and everyone got out.  
  
Hagrid was asking around if a student had lost his or her toad, and a joyful looking boy came forward in the crowd, claiming it and calling it 'Trevor.'  
  
Then Hagrid brought up a fist about the size of Yugi's head (tricolored hair included) and knocked on the wooden doors.  
  
[Kitty: (grins as she finishes writing the chapter) YAY, I'M DONE!  
  
Lina: (smiles) Cool.  
  
Kitty: (smiles) That was really fun! I'm going to like the next part too: THE SORTING! (grins)  
  
Yugi: (smiles as he types on the computer) kani likes this fic a lot, Kitty...  
  
Kitty: (looks at Yugi in surprise) Really? What did she say?  
  
Yugi: She says, and I quote, "Is Ryou gonna be in the story? Cuz he's sexy too! Good story, I always love HP/YGO stories with OC's they make the story interesting and fun to read (like all your stories)."  
  
Ryou: (blushes)  
  
Bakura: (grins) P.S., Kitty would like to know your email next time you review, kani.  
  
Kitty: (smiles) Yeah, as you can see, Ryou's already having fun in my lovely HP/YGO world...  
  
Ryou: (glares) You think being hit by Marik and getting clawed by a raven is FUN?  
  
Kitty: ...that is a lot like my imagination.  
  
Seto: Oh, really? Is that why I have to hang out with these idiots, because in your mind, you find that amusing?  
  
Kitty: No, I did that because I wanted to see you struggle with magic... (glares) But, due to circumstances I can't control-  
  
Seto: A.K.A. not wanting my bishojo Jesse to get angry... (grins)  
  
Kitty: -I thought it would be best to save your reputation. (sighs)  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops) You're not even doing that for me...  
  
Kitty: Trust me, Yugi, a few magical problems will help you later, okay?  
  
Yugi: (sighs) If you say so.  
  
Lina: R&R!]


	7. Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

****

> ****
>
>> **[Kitty: This was really fun too!  
  
Lina: Are all of them going to be together?  
  
Kitty: (grins mischievously) You'll see...  
  
Yugi: R&R!]**  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
The Sorting Hat  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid when a severe looking woman in emerald robes answered.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hey, Ron, you have any trouble while I was gone? Did Hermione Granger come by again?" asked Diana.  
  
"Yeah, but only after Malfoy came by," he muttered, grinning, "Harry told him off real good, didn't ya, Harry?"  
  
"I was only stating fact," said Harry as they started to walk in, "I can tell the wrong sort for myself, and Ron and you are definitely not in that category."  
  
Diana smiled.  
  
"You've learned Malfoy by heart then. He hates me. We've been enemies ever since we were kids."  
  
"By the way, Dare," said Harry, "Who were those boys you were waving to? They don't look British, and they're definitely not 11 years-"  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall crisply when she stopped in front of two massive wooden doors, everyone stopping their conversations to listen. They could tell this professor wasn't someone to mess with.  
  
"Now, in a few moments, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates," Professor McGonagall stated in a business-like way, "But before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw... and Slytherin."  
  
Diana noticed that her eyes flashed in the direction of Malfoy when the last house was named, and smirked.  
  
/She knows him well enough./  
  
Professor McGonagall continued, "While you are here, your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."  
  
And with that, Professor McGonagall opened the door, and went in by herself, shutting the door firmly behind her.  
  
The talking broke out again.  
  
Diana walked over the Japanese boys, Ron and Harry after her.  
  
"What d'you reckon?" asked Diana, "Which house you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Hufflepuff," said Ryou promptly.  
  
"Ravenclaw," Seto stated crisply.  
  
"Gryffindor, I hope," Marik said.  
  
"Dunno," said Yugi, shrugging.  
  
"Gryffindor's probably for me," said Diana, "And..."  
  
Then she noticed Ron's guarded expression.  
  
"Oh yeah! Guys, these are my friends, Ron and Harry. Ron, Harry, this is Marik, Yugi, Seto and Ryou."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Harry.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," said Yugi.  
  
"You two related, Dare-kun?" Ryou asked Diana, gesturing toward Ron, "That hair is similar."  
  
"Not really," said Diana, "Only distantly. We're both purebloods, and they're all interrelated."  
  
"Purebloods?" repeated Seto, raising an eyebrow, "You mean pureblood wizards, I would assume?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "But only the real pureblood racists make a big deal about it."  
  
"What d'you mean, Ron-kun?" asked Marik.  
  
"You see, there are some people who think they're better than everyone else because they're all wizard, or pureblood," Ron explained, "Dare and I, of course, have sense, and don't listen to any of that rubbish."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Professor McGonagall was back.  
  
"We're ready for you now. Follow me."  
  
She opened up the doors, and the students followed in two lines behind her, into the Great Hall.  
  
It was enormous. There were four long tables, polished with an almost magical shine, on each side of the hall, and at the top of a few stairs was the High Table, where all the teachers sat.  
  
In the middle of the table was Professor "Doodledore", as Ryou called him. His beard was as silver as some ghosts that floated past the students, one right through poor Marik, who almost fainted in fright.  
  
"You shouldn't be scared of them," Ryou said logically, "You've had worse."  
  
Marik glared.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up to where a tattered, ugly hat was waiting on a three-legged stool, and the first years gathered around the Hat, looking both nervous and confused.  
  
Out of nowhere, a rip in the brim opened up like a mouth, and the hat sang (yes, the tattered hat sang of all things),  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.
>> 
>> You can keep you bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.
>> 
>> So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
Applause.  
  
Diana racked her brains, swearing that she had heard of this hat.  
  
That's right. The Sorting Hat. Fred and George had told her of this. You would put it on, and the hat would look in your mind to find where you belong, although Fred and George had also mentioned going against a troll as part of the test...  
  
Her heart dropped.  
  
What about Artemis? Artemis was in her head. What if the Hat put her in Slytherin because of her?  
  
She must have looked nervous, because a hand gripped her shoulder.  
  
She looked at the hand's owner.  
  
Marik.  
  
He tilted his head cutely to the side, smiling encouragingly at her.  
  
Diana felt her fears melt away.  
  
Why be so afraid of an old hat?  
  
"Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
A girl with pigtails went up to be sorted.  
  
"Alphabetical order?" stammered Ryou, "Oh, no, that means-"  
  
"Hufflepuff!" shouted the Hat.  
  
"Bakura, Ryou!"  
  
His knees knocking, Ryou stepped up, sat on the stool, and the hat fell over his eyes.  
  
"Hmm, what's this?" said a thoughtful voice in his head, "Two minds? This is peculiar..."  
  
-Hey, you mind not poking into other people's business?!- grumbled Bakura from within Ryou's head.  
  
/Yami, don't make the hat angry .../ Ryou thought reproachfully, swearing that he heard his Yami mutter Egyptian curse-words under his breath.  
  
"Hmm, you two seem to be complete opposites," said the Hat smartly, "Well, if I go on the basis of the host, I say HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Polite clapping.  
  
Stunned by his luck, Ryou pulled off the Hat and sat down at the Hufflepuff table like Hannah.  
  
"Bones, Susan!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
More students went up, until the bushy brown haired girl who had traveled with Diana, Harry and Ron in the boat went up.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Shit," muttered Diana.  
  
"Ishtar, Marik!"  
  
Marik walked up, sitting on the stool, only seeing encouraging looks from Yugi and Diana before the hat fell over his eyes.  
  
"Hmm, a lot of ambition here," muttered the Hat, "And you weren't always a good guy, were you?"  
  
Marik gulped.  
  
/How do you know all this?/ he asked.  
  
"Easy. Your mind reveals a lot about you. And from what I can see of you, I say SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Marik took off the Hat lifelessly and sat down at the Slytherin table, trying not to make eye contact with anyone there.  
  
Diana frowned.  
  
/Poor Marik.../  
  
"Kaiba, Seto!"  
  
Seto walked up to the stand, and ten seconds later, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Seto smirked, sitting down with the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Longbottom, Neville," was called, and the boy who kept losing his toad stepped up to the stool. It took about five minutes before the Hat declared him a Gryffindor, and Neville ran toward the table, with the Hat still on him. People laughed as he skipped back, to hand it to "MacDougal, Morag".  
  
"Malfoy, Draco!"  
  
Diana growled.  
  
Malfoy stepped up to the stand confidently.  
  
Diana counted down, /Three, two, one.../  
  
"Slytherin!" screamed the Hat, barely touching his head.  
  
Malfoy smirked, more evilly than Seto, swaggering over to the Slytherin table to his pair of cronies.  
  
Diana rolled her eyes, and Marik glared at him, trying to stay as far away from him as he could.  
  
"Mutou, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi stepped up to the stool nervously. Some people were giggling, pointing at his tricolored hair. The Hat dropped down.  
  
"Ow!" said the Hat, "Watch where you put that hair, boy!"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
-Watch it- Yami muttered from within Yugi's head,-That's my hikari you're insulting.-  
  
"So sorry, Pharaoh," said the Hat apologetically.  
  
Yugi could have sworn Yami smirked at that.  
  
"Second person today with two minds."  
  
/Are you talking about Ryou?/ asked Yugi.  
  
"Oh, so you know about that? Well, I see a lot of loyalty here, but a nice amount of bravery too. But what would you expect from the Pharaoh's host? I think GRYFFINDOR is for you."  
  
Clapping.  
  
Yugi sat down at the Gryffindor table as "Potter, Harry!" was called.  
  
Whispers went through the hall at his name.  
  
Harry looked frozen with dread.  
  
"Go on, Harry," muttered Diana, pushing him slightly forward.  
  
Harry walked up to the stool and sat down.  
  
It took two minutes before...  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted.  
  
Yugi was shaking his hand and grinning broadly, as the Weasley twins chanted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"  
  
Barely anyone heard, "Randall, Diana!"  
  
Diana walked up to the stool, and then people started to notice. Some people were whispering.  
  
/Either for my mum,/ thought Diana, /Or how I'm dressed./  
  
She removed her Holyhead Harpies cap, sat down, and the Hat fell over her eyes.  
  
Silence. The Hat said nothing.  
  
And then, suddenly, from out of nowhere...  
  
-Get out of my head, you old rag- said a cold voice in her head.  
  
Diana's heart dropped in fear.  
  
"SLY-"  
  
/Please no, that's Artemis, not me!/ she screamed in her head.  
  
"Hmm," the Hat said, "That is true... I guess I can look harder."  
  
Diana sighed in relief.  
  
"Make that the third person with two minds I've had to contend with, and the second one with complete opposites."  
  
/Huh?/ Diana thought curiously, /What do you mean?/  
  
"A lot of bravery, like your mother," the Hat said, ignoring Diana's question, "And curiosity. But...you do have a mischievous streak. And you can be harsh when it comes to revenge..."  
  
/For good reason,/ Diana injected.  
  
"...but you're a fair minded person usually."  
  
He thought more to himself for a while, without Diana hearing him. Diana was so nervous she could barely stand it.  
  
Finally, the Hat said, "Artemis's heir should be in Slytherin, but off to GRYFFINDOR with you!"  
  
Diana almost fainted from relief. She could hear Yugi, Harry and the twins cheering from the Gryffindor table, and caught Marik's subtle smile in her direction.  
  
She took off the Hat and collapsed next to Harry.  
  
"Whew," she said, "That Hat scared me for a minute."  
  
"Weasley, Ronald!"  
  
Diana jerked her head suddenly toward Ron as he walked up to the stool.  
  
"C'mon, Ron..." muttered Diana, crossing her fingers under the table.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Alright!" said Yugi.  
  
Diana gave Ron a high-five as he sat between her and Yugi.  
  
Finally, "Zabini, Blaise" went to Slytherin, and Professor McGonagall took the stool and the Sorting Hat away. Professor Dumbledore then stood up for a few announcements.  
  
"First years," he stated, "Please note that the Forbidden Forest, like its name states, is strictly forbidden to all students. And our caretaker, Mr. Filch," he pointed out an ugly old man wearing a moth-eaten overcoat in the doorway with an equally ugly cat sitting next to him, "Has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."  
  
Diana looked at Percy, three seats over.  
  
"He isn't serious, is he?"  
  
"Must be," Percy replied, sounding suspicious, "Odd, because he usually has a reason for it. I would have thought he would have at least told us prefects."  
  
Yugi and Diana exchanged inquisitive looks.  
  
"Now, let the feast begin," Dumbledore said, as the tables were soon covered in plates upon plates of food.  
  
Everyone got what he or she wanted (Ron had as much as Harry, Diana and Yugi did combined) and started to eat.  
  
The food multiplied on the platters until every student was finished. Then came dessert.  
  
Diana licked her lips. She always left a little room after supper for a nice dessert.  
  
She got two scoops of chocolate ice cream, and, borrowing the chocolate sauce from Ron, poured a large amount of it on her ice cream.  
  
Harry stared, but Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's obsessed with chocolate," he explained shortly.  
  
"No duh," Diana said, sprinkling some chocolate chips on her "sundae", and starting to eat it.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore let them return to their dormitories after a round of the school song. The friends talked together until their house groups split up.  
  
Marik sighed sadly.  
  
"See you guys around," he said, as he followed the Slytherins down the stairs and out of sight.  
  
"Poor Marik," Ron said, "Being in the same house as Malfoy would be a nightmare."  
  
The Gryffindors, led by Percy, was brought to a large portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"Caput Draconis," replied Percy, and the portrait opened up like a doorway into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
It was very nice, with a few paintings (which actually moved and talked, to some of the students' surprise), squashy red armchairs scattered around it, and a fireplace. There was a red and gold staircase in the middle of the common room that went up to the dormitories, boys on the left, girls on the right.  
  
Diana, Ron, Harry and Yugi walked up the steps for bedtime. Diana turned right while the others went left.  
  
"Night, all," Diana said, before going up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
The three boys got settled in. The boy who kept losing his toad, Neville, slept in the bunk over Yugi and Harry decided to sleep in the bunk over Ron.  
  
-!-Meanwhile-!-  
  
Even after most of the Slytherin boys had gone to sleep, Marik lay awake. He tried to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. He could hear Crabbe, one of Malfoy's cronies, snoring softly in the background, and a chilly breeze blew on them through the window.  
  
/I wish I were in Gryffindor with the others now.../ he thought to himself, hugging the covers around himself, /I miss them already./  
  
**[Kitty: Aw... poor Marik, being in MALFOY'S house...  
  
Marik: Why'd you put the same house as that mother-fucking S.O.B.?!  
  
Kitty: (glares) There's a reason for that. Yugi, are there any new reviews?  
  
Yugi: (checks Kitty's review box) Hmm, let's see...Yeah. They're from kani and SGCred.  
  
Kitty: (cheers) YAY!  
  
Lina: What do they say?  
  
Yugi: kani says, "Hermione is annoying, is she not? lol. Always thought know-it-alls were evil cough Andrew E cough eh...anyway...YAY RYOU!!"  
  
Ryou: (blushes redder)  
  
Kitty: I emailed you about that. (grins) It's fun to write about Hermione like that. And Diana and Hermione are almost complete opposites, so it's interesting. (shrugs) And Andrew E, from what you told me, is an evil know- at-all you had the shame of being an acquaintance to. (looks sympathetic) I know how you feel, I know a couple of them, males of course, and they try to FLIRT with me, which is ANNOYING. (growls)  
  
Yugi: (glares and glomps Kitty in a possessive way) My Kitty! Back OFF!  
  
Kitty: (grins, and kisses Yugi) My hero!  
  
Lina: (sweatdrop) Nice to know you enjoy Ryou being in this fic.  
  
Ryou: From what Kitty told me, I'm going to get to do some pretty cool stuff... I just wonder by what her definition of "cool" is... (sweatdrop)  
  
Yugi: (smiles, and turns back to the computer) SGCred had two. The first one says, "This fic is brilliant! Nice to see both shows and sets of characters twist in so well. You really blend everything together well, and great use of description. Glad you like my fic as I felt I rushed the last chapter a little. Hope you update Love in Blind Eyes soon. Sorry about deleting Duel of the Roses, but if I got to you sooner I could have told you most of the story, as I read it so many times. Hope to hear from you soon."  
  
Kitty: (smiles) I'm going to update Love in Blind Eyes in a day or two. And THANKIES! (grins widely)  
  
Yugi: Her second review says, "Just a note to say I noticed you said Yugioh person. If you are interested the creator of Yugioh is Kazuki Takahashi, who began drawing Yugioh comics in 1996. I have more info in my unofficial Yugioh Scrapbook. Tell me if that helps you in any way, as I have more info on him in my book, if you want to know. After all, we are in debt to this man for creating on of the best Anime series in history, YUGIOH!"  
  
Kitty: YAH!!!!!! YU-GI-OH RULES!!!!!  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast: (sweatdrop)  
  
Yugi: (grins)  
  
Kitty: (ahem) Thanks. (sweatdrop) I thought it was a guy... but a friend of mine told me it was a gal, and besides, I didn't know how to spell his name... I'm no good at Japanese, I study French, Goddamn it!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop)  
  
Kitty: (sighs) R&R!] **


	8. Chapter 6: Class Calamities

> **[Kitty: The long awaited chapter 6!!!  
  
Yugi: Well, maybe not too long awaited...  
  
Lina: (sighs) Whatever. Let's just start.  
  
Kitty: Fine. R&R!]  
**  
Chapter Six:  
  
Class Calamities  
  
The next morning, Diana awoke at around 7:00 AM in the bunk under a girl named Parvati Patil.  
  
Diana stretched, and got out of bed, not really wanting to get up, but deciding to anyway. She quickly tied her hair back, put on her Holyhead Harpies cap and got dressed.  
  
Diana looked at herself in the mirror, and her eyes flashed red.  
  
_/Not NOW.../_ she thought in frustration, as her eyes flashed again.  
  
Her eyes only flashed red when Artemis was going to come out that night, either because of her hunger for blood, or Diana's anger.  
  
Diana sighed as she put on a pair of dark sunglasses so no one would see her eyes flash, before running out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
She sat down between Ron and Yugi and began to eat breakfast.  
  
According to their schedules, they had Charms with the Ravenclaws first.  
  
"So we'll be able to see Seto," Diana noted when she looked at Ron's schedule over his shoulder.  
  
She turned back to the letter she was writing to her aunt Gwen;  
  
_Dear Aunt Gwen,  
  
I told you I'd write a letter to you as soon as I could, so here it is. I've been sorted into Gryffindor with Ron and (you won't believe this) Harry Potter. Yeah, the Boy Who Lived. He's very nice actually, not snobby at all, like I would've thought.  
  
I've also made friends with four transfer students from Japan named Yugi Mutou, Marik Ishtar, Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura. Seto's in Ravenclaw, Ryou's in Hufflepuff, Marik's in Slytherin (but he's really nice) and Yugi's_ in Gryffindor with Harry, Ron and me.  
  
_I adore Hogwarts, but I was just curious about something. D'you know any reason why Dumbledore would say, "And our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death"? What painful death? D'you know what he means? I sure don't, and I wouldn't mind knowing what that old coot is keeping in that corridor.  
  
By the way, my eyes flashed this morning. You, of course, know what that means. Hopefully, Dumbledore will have a place for me where I won't hurt anyone, since he hasn't said anything about it yet to me.  
  
Lots of Love,_  
  
_Diana_  
  
For their first Charms class, Diana was paired with Seto, Ron was paired with Hermione Granger (_/Poor Ron,/ _thought Diana), and Yugi got paired with Harry.  
  
Their teacher was a short man named Professor Flitwick. He was very friendly, but he always had to stand on a stack of books to see over his desk. He had a short, frail white beard, and he had on some brown robes.  
  
They learned about the "Swish and Flick" wrist movement that would help them perform a few of their first standard spells. Hermione Granger got positive comments from Flitwick on hers, for she had got the hang of it before everyone else. Seto was second to get it right, no surprise there, he was a genius. Diana, on the other hand, had to be corrected a couple of times before she got the hang of it.  
  
Their first Transfiguration class was with the Hufflepuffs, so they saw Ryou there.  
  
Their first project started immediately: how to turn a match into a needle.  
  
Only Hermione Granger had gotten it right. She made it go pointy and silver, which McGonagall noted to the rest of the class, before giving her a rare smile. Diana, on the other hand, made it look a little like a needle, except it was wooden and slightly wider than it was supposed to be. McGonagall suggested she do extra homework like the rest of the class. That made Diana curse a little under her breath, and THAT resulted in getting a detention.  
  
Their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class was one that Diana was looking forward to, but let down in a huge disappointment. Professor Quirrel was quite pathetic.  
  
He was a paranoid young man always wearing purple robes and a purple turban, which Quirrel boasted he received as a gift from a prince in India for removing a troublesome zombie, but the class was skeptical.  
  
For one thing, it smelled awful, and Fred and George said he put garlic in it as to protect him from vampires wherever he went. Second, when Yugi asked him how he destroyed the zombie, Quirrel blushed, and started talking about the weather.  
  
History of Magic was one Diana was warned about in advance from Fred and George, who had known the professor for three years.  
  
His name was Professor Binns; he was the only ghost teacher, and, out of all the others, was the most boring. His voice was a monotone, and it seemed to go on and on and on and on.........  
  
Only Hermione (who seemed to have experience with every kind of teacher imaginable) and Seto (who had experience of listening to boring people being head of KaibaCorp) could stay awake. Luckily, Binns never seemed to notice how bored his audience was, so the students could sleep in peace until the bell rang.  
  
Their first Potions class wasn't as fun as the other lessons had been. It was with the Slytherins (Marik seemed pretty happy to be with them instead of the rest of his house), and they had it with Professor Severus Snape. Diana remembered when Aunt Gwen had told her about him; they had gone to school together.  
  
Snape called roll like most of the other teachers, and he paused by Harry's name.  
  
"Ah, yes," he whispered, "Harry Potter, our new...celebrity."  
  
Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, snickered.  
  
Then he noticed Diana's name. "Diana Randall."  
  
"Here," Diana said simply.  
  
Snape's cold eyes locked with Diana's, and she looked back trough her sunglasses, raising an eyebrow in suspicion at his reaction to her. It was obvious he didn't like her, not a bit, but Diana couldn't figure out why, since they had just met.  
  
"Miss Randall, remove those glasses" Snape said coldly, "You are not outside, and I doubt highly that the sun is shining in here."  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were having trouble holding back their laughter.  
  
Diana glared, but removed her sunglasses, as she felt her eyes flash red again.  
  
Snape's eyes widened slightly and only for a second, before he looked away from her, not saying anything like he had with Harry, finished calling roll, and started the lesson.  
  
It was terrible for the Gryffindors.  
  
When Harry couldn't answer some of Snape's questions, he suggested Hermione because her hand was up, and Snape took a point off him for his "cheek."  
  
Then Neville Longbottom accidentally spilled his potion everywhere, and Snape took a point off Diana because she was working next to him and Seamus, his partner, and he said she should have warned him of the consequences.  
  
Diana opened her mouth to protest, her eyes flashing red in anger, but Marik put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Bad idea, Dare-kun," he whispered in her ear when Snape walked away to compliment Malfoy with his potion, "I know Snape pretty well already; he's not one to mess with."  
  
She desisted, still feeling furious.  
  
WHY did Snape seem to hate her and Harry so much?  
  
When the students left for lunch, Aries came back, with a reply from Gwen.  
  
Aries flew toward Diana, but ended up crashed into Harry instead. After falling back onto the floor, he flew up onto the table and dropped the letter, before having to fly away from Diana's fist.  
  
"Good-for-nothing pigeon!" Diana snapped, as Aries flew back toward the Owlery.  
  
She then picked up the letter and started reading it.  
  
_Dear Diana,  
  
You're just like your mother, you know that? As curious as a kitten. I know what Dumbledore speaks of, and I'm sorry, Diana, but I can't tell you. It's top secret and it's none of your concern. I know you're reading this and wishing me to stop lecturing you, but it's necessary._  
  
_And don't worry, Professor Dumbledore has a place where you can stay when Artemis comes out. You'll be fine, as long as you actually pay your new Headmaster some respect.  
  
Take care,  
  
Gwen_  
  
Diana frowned.  
  
_/Too busy to care about anything other than scolding me?/_ she thought sourly.  
  
Unlike Diana, Harry received a nice letter, from the gamekeeper, Hagrid.  
  
"He's inviting me for tea," Harry stated, reading the letter quickly, "You guys wanna come? He said I could bring some friends if I wanted."  
  
"Sure," Diana said, putting down her letter, "I'd like to meet him. He seemed nice for the little time I saw him."  
  
"I don't see why we shouldn't," Ron said, "It's not like there's anything else to do."  
  
"Hey, guys!"  
  
It was Marik.  
  
"Hey, Marik," said Harry, "You wanna come to Hagrid's with us? He's a friend of mine."  
  
"Sure," said Marik happily, "Better than hanging out in the Slytherin common room hearing Malfoy yap about how good he is at Quidditch."  
  
The three Gryffindors and one Slytherin walked across the grounds to visit Hagrid after their Herbology class with the Hufflepuffs and, in Marik's case, his Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the Ravenclaws.  
  
Hagrid was very nice. Diana adored his boarhound, Fang, who jumped on top of her, licking her ears.  
  
Diana laughed as Fang grabbed her sunglasses in his teeth and off her face.  
  
"Is he always this friendly, Hagrid?" she asked him.  
  
"Mos' of the time," Hagrid replied, smiling as he took Diana's sunglasses out of the dog's mouth and handed it back to her, "Bu' sometimes he finds someone he likes in particula'."  
  
Marik laughed when Fang decided to jump on him instead. The boarhound almost bit off his gold earrings, which would have resulted in Marik having sliced earlobes, so Hagrid pulled Fang off of him and helped Marik up.  
  
They went in his hut, and Hagrid offered them some rock cakes. Marik took a bite into one of them, and it almost broke his teeth. He motioned to the others not to eat one when Hagrid was getting their tea and had his back to them. The four pretended to be enjoying them, while really hiding them in their pockets.  
  
"So, Harry, who ar' these friends o' yours?"  
  
"Well, this is Diana Randall, Ron Weasley and Marik Ishtar. Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura and Yugi Mutou are my friends too, they just couldn't come."  
  
"Yugi's getting to Binns's work early," Ron noted, hiding another rock cake as if he'd just finished it, "He said he thought he could get some extra help on it, whatever that means."  
  
Marik smirked.  
  
_/The Pharaoh,/_ he thought.  
  
"Seto's in Ravenclaw and Ryou's in Hufflepuff," Diana said, sipping her tea, "I think they've got classes now, don't they, Marik?"  
  
"Yeah," Marik agreed, "Potions, I think. I can just picture the look on Seto's face when he meets Snape. And people think he's cold-hearted back home..."  
  
Diana laughed. "Imagine that."  
  
"Diana, yeh by chance related t' Carlay Randall?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yes!" said Diana, "She's my mum."  
  
"Ah," said Hagrid, "I really liked yer mother. Very kindhearted soul. An' Fang liked her too," he added, winking, as Diana smiled.  
  
Fang rested his head on Marik's knee, drooling all over his robes. Marik looked slightly disgusted, but he didn't push the dog off. Instead Marik scratched behind Fang's ears, making him wag his long black tail.  
  
"And...a Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, turning to Ron as he nodded, "Spent half ma life chasin' after yer twin brothers to get away from the Forest. I assume yer brother Percay tries te keep 'em under control, though."  
  
"He does," Diana said, "He tries to keep both the twins and me under control. But that doesn't mean necessarily he succeeds."  
  
Just then Harry had noticed a newspaper clipping.  
  
He gestured to Diana and Marik, and they looked at it while Hagrid asked Ron about his brother Charlie.  
  
It read:
> 
> _**Gringotts Break-In Latest**  
  
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark witches or wizards unknown. _
> 
> _Gringotts goblins today insist nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched, number 713, was emptied the same day.  
  
"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._  
  
Marik gawked. "I can't believe it," he whispered, "Someone tried to rob Gringotts?"  
  
"I can barely believe it either," Diana said frowning, "It's never been done before, at least not that I've heard... What I find odd is that the goblin didn't wish to tell what was in that vault. What would be so confidential that they couldn't tell the news reporters?"  
  
Harry, however, had his mind on another point in the article.  
  
"Hagrid," he said, "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've happened when we were there!"  
  
Diana stared at Harry, before turning to Hagrid for his answer. Hagrid's weight shifted from one foot to the other, but he didn't reply.  
  
Diana slid her sunglasses down her nose so she could read the article again.  
  
The vault that was searched was emptied the same day.  
  
_/Hmm,/_ Diana thought to herself, _/Aunt Gwen knew of this, I bet. She's an Auror, how could she not know something like this? She probably didn't want me to get too interested... I wonder where that thing is now. And who on earth wanted to steal it in the first place?/_  
  
**[Kitty: That's it for Chapter 6!  
  
Yugi: Hmm...interesting...  
  
Kitty: Well, you people who have read the books already know, but you never know what I might change/add to this story now that Diana and the Yugioh gang are in it...  
  
Lina: True, true...  
  
Yugi: (types on Kitty's computer) We've got some new reviews, Kitty.  
  
Kitty: From who?  
  
Yugi: The first is from Kani. She says, "lol. I know what ya mean, Andrew is always following/stalking/flirting with me, and the sad part is, he's in all of my classes. Aw poor Marik-kun, I feel so bad for him, having to be in that git, Malfoy's house. Just wondering, but is there gonna be any pairings?"  
  
Kitty: (looks sympathetic) You poor, poor soul. If I ever meet him, I'll slap him once for you. (grins)  
  
Yugi: Yah, poor Marik too...  
  
Marik: (cries)  
  
Lina: At least you get to prank him, though, Marik.  
  
Marik: (sniff) True enough.  
  
Kitty: As to pairings...not in this story. But there will be around 3rd/4th book...  
  
Yugi: (typing) Anyway, next review. SGCred has two. The first says, "I really enjoyed the chapter. Kind of sad the gang are split up, but at least the will have classes together, since the houses are mixed together for lessons. You really know how to combine the 2 texts well, as some crossovers end up a total mess, but you keep the balance and blend them so well. A rare treat indeed. Happy you will be updating other fics soon. I could never manage to do so many at once. That's why I'm finishing 1 before moving on. I do have plans for another Seto story, along with a Yami/OC and Yugi/OC, possibly a CYOA as well. Have to work hard though. Hope to hear from you soon."  
  
Kitty: (grins) I'm glad you think I blended them together well... I really try my best to do so!  
  
Yugi: (smiles) Yay, a fic with me and my Yami in pairings!  
  
Atem: (sighs) That don't belong to Kitty, hooray.  
  
Kitty: (glares) Shut up.  
  
Atem: (rolls his eyes) Whatever.  
  
Kitty: Anyway...yeah, the gang's split up...but I did that for a reason...  
  
Yugi: At least I'm not all alone like Ryou, Marik and Seto are in their houses.  
  
Ryou: (glares) True, and it's no fair. You've got a nice Yami AND the nice British midgets.  
  
Harry, Ron and Diana: HEY!  
  
Ryou: (sweatdrop) Well, it's true, you're all kinda titchy...  
  
Ron: (glare) Hey, only I'm allowed to use that word, and only in book 5!  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) Now, now, Ron...  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Anyway... SGCred's other review says, "Almost forgot to say a Congratulations on what appears to be a loving relationship between you and Yugi. You are lucky. Super Sweetness between you, as I know he will protect you forever. (He better! If he breaks your heart though, I'll break his neck! I kid you not!) You're now on fav authors list, and story on Fav story list." (grins)  
  
Kitty: (smiles) Thank you! (hugs Yugi from behind) And he will, won't ya, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: 'Til destiny's end, Kitty.  
  
Kitty: (grins) Told ya!  
  
Yugi: I couldn't break anyone's heart anyway, especially not my Kitty's...  
  
Kitty: On your Fav authors AND stories? WOWIE!  
  
Atem: (smiles) That IS pretty impressive, Kitty.  
  
Yugi: Next and final review...from Minor Arcana, who says, "Lol! Liked the bit with Yugi's hair. Hee hee... I would have suggested that you make a new sorting hat song, seeing as the hat changes it slightly each year. Can't wait to see Seto fight with Snape. I have a Seto/OC fic called The Reeds, The Lotus and The High Priest. It's of Seto's past life, so could you please read it and review for me in return? I would like to know your thoughts."  
  
Kitty: I read your fic. Very cool, and I hope you update soon! And to the sorting hat, it's the same song as first year because this IS Harry's first year, added with the Japanese boys and Diana. Otherwise, I would have written a new one.  
  
Yugi: (blushes) I've had experiences with hats not fitting, but I've NEVER had a hat talk to me telling me to watch where I put my hair...  
  
Kitty: LOL! I had to do it, I swear!  
  
Yugi: (sighs) R&R, people! We love and live for your comments!] **


	9. Chapter 7: Fangs and Flying Lessons

> **[Kitty: Chapter 7.  
  
Lina: Longer than usual, yay!  
  
Kitty: (grins) This fic got more and nicer reviews than I thought it would. Hope you enjoy this chappie.  
  
Yugi: R&R!]  
**  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Fangs and Flying Lessons  
  
Diana went to the Hospital Wing after their visit to Hagrid's, getting Ron, Marik and Harry off her back by saying she wasn't hungry for dinner and was going up to bed. But that wasn't where she was doing...not by a long shot.  
  
She was then led over to a room in the Hospital Wing that had three secure locks on the door and steel walls, along with chains and manacles for someone's feet and hands.  
  
Diana closed her eyes as Madame Pomfrey fastened the chains onto her wrists and ankles.  
  
The last thing she heard were Madame Pomfrey's retreating footsteps and three sounds of locking bolts, before...  
  
_-Randall, let me out!-_ a voice hissed in her head, _-I need blood...I need blood NOW!-_  
  
Diana felt like her skull was being ripped apart, and then she knew no more.
> 
> -----------
> 
> Diana awoke the next morning on the steel floor, aching all over and remembering nothing of the night before.  
  
Diana tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't support her weight. She had a very bad headache, and she could feel that she had a couple of livid bruises and a black eye. Her shirt was badly ripped, and one of her pant legs was ripped off.  
  
One thing Diana had learned the hard way about Artemis was that she felt nothing. She never felt regret for her actions, or pity for her host. She didn't even feel if she got a cut or a bruise. Of course, there were some benefits of this, but for Diana, there was nothing but pain...quite literally, because every morning, she felt everything Artemis would have felt, but had no memory of anything that caused it.  
  
Diana then licked her front teeth to find a trace of blood there. What kind of blood it was, she couldn't tell.  
  
Now, you'd probably be disgusted if you found blood on your teeth in the morning, but by now, you probably could guess my main character was very used to this.  
  
Diana suddenly heard three short clicks, and the steel door opened.  
  
She looked up into the solemn face of Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor," Diana said, trying to give a smile, "Forgive me that I don't stand up and look more respectful..."  
  
"That is the least of my worries," Dumbledore replied, "I doubt highly that you had a good night."  
  
Diana could barely shake her head no from the throbbing in her ears.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Diana. I just don't know what else to do..."  
  
"It's alright," Diana said weakly, "I'll get over it, or, hopefully, used to it..."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I doubt highly that you'll ever be completely used to this."  
  
"I'll have to go along with your doubt, then," Diana said, licking her teeth again, "By the way, what did Artemis eat last night? It's blood tastes terrible."  
  
Dumbledore, for the first time in the conversation, smiled subtly.  
  
"We were able to find a deer that she would eat without her making a fuss."  
  
"She's a spoiled brat," Diana muttered, "You'd think she was a queen or something."  
  
Dumbledore said nothing in response to that, but he took out his wand and waved it at her legs.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
Diana tried to and this time, she found she could. "Now I can."  
  
Dumbledore handed her a new uniform.  
  
"You can dress, and then go on downstairs. I think your friends will want to see you."  
  
Diana nodded grimly. "Thank you, Professor."
> 
> -----------
> 
> "Where were you this morning, Dare-kun?" asked Yugi, "We didn't see you at all."  
  
"I...I was feeling a little under the weather," Diana lied, "But I'm fine now."  
  
Harry frowned. "You looked fine last night, Dare. And where'd you get the black eye?"  
  
Diana was cornered. "Fight," she lied.  
  
"With who?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Uh...Malfoy."  
  
"He looks fine to me," said Harry, stealing a look at the Slytherin table, "I would've thought you'd make more damage to HIM."  
  
"Uh...um...its like this..."  
  
Diana didn't know what to say.  
  
She looked at Ron pleadingly, but he shook his head.  
  
"Might as well tell 'em, Dare," he said.  
  
Diana sighed. "Alright," she muttered, "But privately."
> 
> That night, Diana met Harry, Ron and the Japanese boys in the library and told them everything.  
  
They took it MUCH better than Diana thought they would. In fact, Marik and Ryou almost had the look of someone who knew exactly how it felt to have someone control you...but then Diana reasoned, this was impossible.  
  
Diana, true to her lies that morning, actually did fight Malfoy after Potions class because Malfoy had teased Yugi during class without getting in trouble with Snape.  
  
Diana was pretty proud of herself for giving him a black eye, mind you, but when Snape caught her, he took fifty points from Gryffindor house and put Diana in another detention.  
  
Malfoy did soon become the Japanese boys' least favorite person. Diana had told them about when she and Malfoy had to spend time together when they were little, and how awful he was, and they soon found out that he was almost worse than she described.  
  
Diana told them about when she and Malfoy first met at a party for Ministry of Magic employees, when they were both 5.  
  
Diana remembered vividly when he mocked and teased her, and then ended up insulting her mother. She ended up so mad that she let Artemis out by accident, and she attacked Malfoy, almost killing him if the Minister hadn't stepped in and forbade the Malfoys of ever telling her secret to anyone.  
  
Now, whenever Malfoy saw a Muggle born or "Muggle lovers", as he called them, like the Weasleys, he either mocked them or sent curses at them. And his victims knew better than to try and fight back, because Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, never seemed to pick a fight when Snape wasn't there to blame them instead of Malfoy, just like he had when Diana had given him a black eye to match her own.  
  
Like on Wednesday, when Yugi was walking in the halls, chatting with Ryou and Diana, Malfoy used a Trip Jinx to make Yugi crash right into Ryou and make them fall like dominos.  
  
Diana was about to fight back after he, Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh and taunt them. She resisted the temptation, knowing that she'd get in trouble for the second time in two weeks for fighting, until Malfoy called out, "Look at that! I guess the Mudbloods aren't fit to get up, are they?"  
  
"Why you little... _Rictusempra_!"  
  
A flash of white light flew out of Diana's red tipped wand, slammed into Malfoy, and made him fall on the ground in large fits of laughter. Diana had hit him with a Tickling Charm.  
  
She smiled at her work proudly, but not for too long...  
  
"RANDALL!"  
  
She froze. She didn't need to turn around to know that it was Snape.  
  
"_Finite_!" Snape snarled from behind her, and the Tickling Charm was taken off Malfoy.  
  
"Detention, Randall, and twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape barked, "My office, tonight, 7:00!"  
  
Diana heard the swishing of his cloak and his fast footsteps down the stairs.  
  
She gritted her teeth as Malfoy stood, smirked at her, and then walked away, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  
  
But even that was acceptable. It was on Thursday when the Gryffindors were the most upset, when they found out they would have their first Flying lesson with the Slytherins, and then the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws would have theirs afterwards.  
  
"Typical," said Harry darkly when he saw the notice board, "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."  
  
"You don't know you'll make a fool of yourself, Harry-kun," Yugi noted logically.  
  
"I know Malfoy's always talking about how good he is at Quidditch," Marik said, "But I bet that's all talk. Besides, at least I'll be there with you, so I can look even dumber than you will."  
  
Malfoy did talk about Quidditch a lot, but then again, all the pureblood students seemed to talk about Quidditch constantly.  
  
Ron and Diana were also very talkative on the subject. The two had always been practicing it with the Weasley twins, who were already on the team, and knew Quidditch like the back of their hands.  
  
In contrast, Yugi, Marik and Harry had never even touched a broomstick that was magical, let alone ride one. They were much more nervous than Ron and Diana were.  
  
But even they weren't as worried as Neville Longbottom, who had a lot of accidents with both feet planted firmly on the ground and was forbidden by his grandmother to go near one, for good reason, most people thought.  
  
But the most nervous of all the students was Hermione Granger. She must have realized that this was something you couldn't memorize from a textbook. But that didn't mean she didn't try.  
  
She got a book out of the library titled _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and bored everyone by reading out stupid flying tips from it. The only one who had even the slightest bit of interest was Neville.  
  
Yugi was walking toward his Potions class with Ryou, when a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Yugi," whispered a harsh voice.  
  
Yugi turned to look at Ryou, only Ryou wasn't there.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"I need you to do me a big favor," said the tomb robber.  
  
"What?"  
  
Bakura pulled something round and gold from his pocket.  
  
The Millennium Eye.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Yugi demanded, sounding shocked.  
  
"Duh, I stole it," Bakura said sourly.  
  
Yugi looked at him reproachfully, then Bakura got back to business.  
  
"I need you to hold it for me. I don't want Ryou to drop it in his Flying Lesson, and yours is right before his. Kaiba wouldn't do it for me...you know how he is. I don't trust Marik either, he'd probably try to use it to help him fly better or something. And the others don't know about...y'know."  
  
He pointed to his Ring, and Yugi nodded.  
  
"Too many questions," Bakura continued, "So, can you?"  
  
After a short pause, Yugi nodded again.  
  
"Sure," he said, taking it and putting it in his pocket, "I'll take good care of it."  
  
"Thanks, just don't tell the Pharaoh," and with that, Ryou returned.  
  
"What did my Yami say to you?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Yugi dismissively, "C'mon, we better get to class."  
  
The two continued to walk toward Professor Snape's classroom, but they didn't know a pair of icy silver-blue eyes had seen the whole thing.........
> 
> -----------
> 
> "Good afternoon, class."  
  
"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch."  
  
Madame Hooch was their Flying teacher. She had short gray hair, and narrow amber eyes like a hawk.  
  
"Welcome to your first Flying lesson," Madame Hooch stated.  
  
"And last," muttered Marik to Yugi.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on now, hurry up!"  
  
The Slytherins and Gryffindors stepped next to their brooms. Some had twigs sticking out at weird angles, some had chips of the broom cut off, and some had almost bare tails.  
  
"Stick your right hand over the broom," said Madame Hooch, demonstrating, "And say 'Up!'"  
  
"UP!" everyone shouted.  
  
Diana's broom went into her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Harry's had also jumped to his hand, but most of the other students' brooms hadn't moved at all.  
  
Choruses of "UP!" were yelled among the students. Malfoy got it on his third try. Ron got it on his fifth try, and Hermione Granger didn't get it until her tenth try.  
  
Diana smirked. _/Finally, something Granger CAN'T do perfectly./_  
  
Marik, no matter what he tried, couldn't get his broom to jump into his hand. Finally, it hit him squarely in the face, almost breaking his nose.  
  
"Shut up, Harry-kun," Marik growled, when Harry started laughing, "I told you I'd be even worse than you."  
  
Madame Hooch then showed how to mount a broomstick without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows to check and correct their grips. Diana and Ron grinned when she told Malfoy that he had been doing it wrong for years.  
  
"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard," said Madame Hooch, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two-"  
  
But Yugi, slightly nervous, pushed off hard before the whistle had been blown.  
  
"Come back, boy!" yelled Madame Hooch as Yugi flew up higher and higher like a cork shot out a bottle, twelve feet...twenty feet.........  
  
Without warning, the broom suddenly turned over, and Yugi lost his grip when he was flipped upside down.  
  
"YUGI!" yelled Diana and Marik as he fell on the grass in a heap, with a loud WHAM and a nasty CRACK.  
  
Madame Hooch ran over.  
  
"Broken wrist," she muttered, picking Yugi up onto his feet, "C'mon, boy, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
She turned to the rest of the class.  
  
"No one is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing!" she barked, "You leave those brooms on the ground, understand? If you don't, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say, 'Quidditch.'"  
  
And with that, she left, supporting a very fearful-looking Yugi up to the hospital wing.  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Malfoy burst into laughter.  
  
"Did you see his face, that star-haired Mudblood?"  
  
The other Slytherins joined in.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Marik snapped.  
  
"Shut up yourself, Ishtar," said Pansy Parkinson, "Filthy Mudbloods like you don't deserve to talk, even if you are a Slytherin!"  
  
"Hey, look," said Malfoy, "It's that thing Whitey gave him."  
  
And he held up the Millennium Eye.  
  
Marik's eyes widened, recognizing the Millennium Item, but Harry stepped forward.  
  
"Give that here, Malfoy," he said quietly.  
  
Everyone stopped to listen, sensing a fight might start.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll put it somewhere for Starfish Head to find," Malfoy said, smiling nastily, "How about...up a tree?"  
  
"GIVE IT HERE!" yelled Diana, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.  
  
He hadn't been lying; he could fly well.  
  
"Come and get it!" he taunted.  
  
Diana and Harry both grabbed their brooms.  
  
"No!" shouted Hermione Granger, "Madame Hooch told us to stay on the ground, you two will get us all in trouble!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Granger!" snapped Diana, "Just because you don't have friends to stand up for doesn't mean you can stop others from protecting theirs!"  
  
And with that, Harry and Diana both took off.  
  
Diana knew she was good. She didn't know about Harry, but he seemed to get the hang of it quickly enough.  
  
Malfoy looked stunned; he must not have known they were this good.  
  
"Give it here, Malfoy, or we'll knock you off your broom!" called Harry, "It's two to one!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.  
  
The two took either side of him, and tried to catch him, but he dodged them at the last second.  
  
"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy!" Diana mocked.  
  
The same thought must have struck Malfoy.  
  
"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted.  
  
He threw the Millennium Eye into the air, and started to streak back toward the ground.  
  
Diana flew over slightly and caught it in her hand deftly. She smirked, feeling very proud of herself.  
  
"DARE-KUN, LOOK OUT!" yelled Marik from the ground.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Malfoy slammed into her, she dropped the Eye and her broomstick cracked in two.  
  
She fell off, but she gripped a gargoyle on the stone side of Hogwarts to stop from falling.  
  
The Eye started it's descent, and Harry dived for it. He gathered speed, reached out his hand, and a foot from the ground, he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight and collapse onto the grass with a soft FLUMP.  
  
Diana climbed back down the stone wall and next to Harry. Harry threw it to her and she caught it again. She smiled down at it, making a mental note to give it back to Ryou A.S.A.P.  
  
"POTTER! RANDALL!"  
  
Diana's heart dropped faster than Harry had just dived.  
  
She threw the Eye into her pocket so no one could see it, as Professor McGonagall ran toward them, looking speechless and her eyes flashing furiously.  
  
"Never, in all my time at Hogwarts...how dare you, might have broken your necks-"  
  
"It wasn't their fault, McGonagall-sensei-"  
  
"Be quiet, Mr. Ishtar-"  
  
"But Malfoy-"  
  
"That's enough, Mr. Weasley! Potter, Randall, follow me, now."  
  
The two sadly followed McGonagall. Diana noticed Malfoy's, Crabbe's and Goyle's triumphant faces as she and Harry left, walking numbly in McGonagall's shadow.  
  
_/Great,/_ Diana thought, _/I'll be expelled for sure...Oh, what will Aunt Gwen say? I haven't even lasted two weeks. I'm going to dishonor the Randall line...Mother would be so ashamed of me if she knew.../_  
  
Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still McGonagall didn't say a word to them. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors, but still didn't say a word. And Harry and Diana knew better to try and say anything to her.  
  
_/And Ron and the others will become wizards while I'm at home, having to act like a Muggle the rest of my damn life,/_ Diana added in her head, as her stomach clenched painfully.  
  
McGonagall stopped outside of a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment, please?"  
  
_/Wood?/_ thought Diana, _/Is Wood a cane that she's planning to use on Harry and me?/  
_  
But Wood was a person, a burly fifth year boy who came out looking confused.  
  
McGonagall said, "Potter, Randall-"  
  
Then an almost absurd thought hit her.  
  
_/Wait, not Oliver Wood-/_  
  
"This is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker and a Chaser."  
  
Diana gawked at McGonagall, thinking she must be joking, while Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.  
  
"Are you serious, Professor?" Wood asked.  
  
"Absolutely," said McGonagall crisply, "These two are naturals. Miss Randall caught a tiny ball, about the size of the Snitch, in her hand without it slipping at all!"  
  
Diana gripped the Eye in her pocket nervously.  
  
"And Mr. Potter, Wood, you won't believe this, he caught that same ball in his hand after a fifty foot dive, without scratching himself! Even Charlie Weasley couldn't be compared to these two!"  
  
Wood looked as if all his dreams had come true.  
  
"Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" asked McGonagall, and he nodded, "Randall?"  
  
"No," she said, "I-I practice with the Weasley twins during the summer-"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Fred and George told me about you," said Wood, "Carly Randall's daughter, right?"  
  
Diana nodded.  
  
"Well, your mother would be very proud of you if she saw you now, Diana," McGonagall said gently, "She was a fine Beater in her day."  
  
Diana's eyes widened. Her mother had been on the team too?!  
  
She then turned to Harry, and said, "And I must say, Quidditch skills must run in the family for you, Mr. Potter. James was an outstanding Chaser himself."  
  
Harry looked stunned; then again, he had never known a thing about his parents.  
  
"We'll have to get them decent brooms, Professor," said Wood, "Nimbus Two Thousands or Cleansweep Sevens, I'd say."  
  
"I have a Nimbus at home," said Diana quickly, "I can ask Aunt Gwen to send it to me."  
  
"Excellent!" said Wood, sounding ecstatic.  
  
"But what about the first year rule?" asked Harry, "Aren't we technically not supposed to be on the team?"  
  
"That is true," said McGonagall, "I think I'll talk to Albus and see if we can bend that first year rule. Heaven knows we need a better team, flattened in that match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the eye for weeks..."  
  
She then got a hold of herself, her real aura shining through.  
  
"I want to hear you're working hard, you two, or I may change my mind about punishing you."  
  
"Aye, aye, captain!" said Diana with a mock salute.  
  
**[Kitty: That's Chapter 7.  
  
Yugi: Man, Diana & Harry were lucky to get on the team.  
  
Kitty: You guys might ask about the other girl Chasers in the book. Well, soon Diana will decide to be a substitute player, because she'll get in detention so much. Obviously you've seen she's got a knack for getting in trouble... (sweatdrop)  
  
Diana: (grins) I gave him a black eye AND put a Tickling Charm on him! HA, HA, I love it!  
  
Kitty: (sighs) One can only hope so.  
  
Yugi: (types on Kitty's computer) There're two new reviews.  
  
Kitty: (blinks) Alright, go on and read 'em, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: The first's from Kani. She says, "Yay! You're so nice! lol. I likey the chapter. Curious, but when does Artemis come into the story (like 'when does she take over')? Cuz I like vampires! Please update soon."  
  
Kitty: Unfortunately, Artemis didn't have much of a POV in this chapter...but don't worry, when the climax hits, Artemis's role will get bigger!  
  
Yugi: Kitty, nice? Guess she has to be if she baby-sits brats at a summer camp as an assistant counselor, I could NEVER do that... (sweatdrop)  
  
Kitty: (sighs) The things your mother makes you do during the summer so you won't be bored...  
  
Yugi: Of course, we addressed most of the above in our email already, but whatever.  
  
Lina: What about the other, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: It's from SGCred. She says, "Such a fabulous chapter, now the plot is twisting quite well together. You make the characters go well together. Such talented work. I also gave the story to my friend who also loves it. Wonder if Dare will transform by accident in front of her new friends. Also will later question who the other souls with two minds the hat talked about are. Everyone's secrets may be in jeopardy! Things may become confusing. Wonder if the Millennium items & spirits are involved. Anyway look forward to an update, as I will try to update soon, so hope to see a review. Also your lovely relationship with Yugi has inspired me. I have a special treat planned now that I think you'll like. You will have to reply to me in a review or in your next update (which ever comes first) if you want to know what it is though. I have to know if you are interested in it first."  
  
Kitty: (grins) Long, friendly reviews are always nice to read. And I'm glad your friend enjoys it!  
  
Diana: The Millennium Items/spirits will have an important role later...  
  
Marik: And yeah, lots of secrets will come out, even though the Yamis haven't been introduced to Dare yet...  
  
Artemis: But as you see from this chapter, Dare did not let me out by accident...but it was mentioned that I was let out on Malfoy, too bad I didn't kill him...  
  
Marik: I agree with that!  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) Anyway...(GRINS) I'm glad my Yugikins and me inspired you! And I like special treats!  
  
Yugi: (grins) Me too!  
  
Diana: Alright, people, R&R!  
  
Artemis: (evil grin) If you dare!  
  
Diana: (slaps her) Shut up!  
  
Kitty: (glares at Artemis) Yes, please do. I don't want my readers to get scared.  
  
Artemis: (glares at Kitty) Whatever...  
  
Atem: (grins) Looks like you get the raw end of the deal, don't ya?  
  
Artemis: Shut it, Pharaoh...  
  
Kitty: Anyway, do R&R! I love comments! I love reviews!]**


	10. Chapter 8: A Midnight Duel?

> **[Kitty: Chapter Eight...  
  
Lina: Here's where the plot starts to thicken...  
  
Kitty: And Yami Yugi comes out for the first time at Hogwarts... although here, he's known as Atem...  
  
Atem: Why, that's elementary. We can't call me Yami when there are going to be two other Yamis in this story and one mentioned but never met...  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) I guess that's true...  
  
Ryou & Bakura: R&R!]**  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Midnight Duel?  
  
"You're joking!" Ron yelled.  
  
It was dinnertime, and Harry and Diana had just told the others (with the exception of Yugi, who was still in the hospital wing) about what happened.  
  
"Seeker? Chaser?" Ron said, "But first years NEVER...you two must be the youngest Quidditch players in about-"  
  
"A century," finished Diana, biting into a dinner roll, "Wood told us already."  
  
"When d'you start training?" Ryou asked.  
  
Seto, Marik and he had come over after hearing about what happened, and Ryou had remembered to give his Yami a stern lecture after getting the Millennium Eye back from Diana.  
  
"Next week," said Harry, "Only don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be kept a secret."  
  
The Weasley twins, Fred and George, now came into the hall, spotted Harry and Diana, and hurried over.  
  
"Congrats, you two," George said in a low voice, "Wood just told us."  
  
"I tell you, we're really going to win that Quidditch Cup this year," said Fred, "Gryffindor hasn't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be absolutely brilliant. We know Dare's good, and you must be good too, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."  
  
"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he found a new passage out of the school."  
  
"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found our first week. See you."  
  
And with that, the twins left.  
  
They had hardly disappeared before Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle showed up.  
  
"Having a last meal, you two?" asked Malfoy, smirking, "When are you going home to act like Muggles for eternity?"  
  
"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground with your little cronies, Malfoy," said Diana coolly, "Oh, and by the way, we're not leaving. We weren't expelled or suspended."  
  
Malfoy gritted his teeth.  
  
"I could take you on anytime, Randall, and you know it! Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only..."  
  
Malfoy shot Diana a significant as well as guarded look, as he added, "...no contact."  
  
"I'm her second, Malfoy," said Marik, swerving around to look at him.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised. Really, if you wanted to be in Gryffindor, Ishtar, all you'd have to do is go insane and you could get transferred."  
  
Marik glared. "Who's yours?"  
  
Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.  
  
"Crabbe," he decided, "Midnight alright? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."  
  
After Malfoy left, Harry said, "What's a wizard duel? And what d'you mean you're her second, Marik?"  
  
"A second's there to take over if you die," said Marik simply, "They have it in Egypt too, my family did it once and a while..."  
  
Catching the look on Harry's face, Diana added, "Don't worry, Harry, the most Malfoy will be able to do is send sparks at me, and I don't know enough spells to do any real damage either. If all else fails, I can throw my wand away and punch him in the nose. Or if I'm really lucky, he'll make me angry, and then the fun can start-"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
They looked up at Hermione Granger.  
  
"I couldn't help but hear what you and Malfoy said-"  
  
"Bet you could if you weren't so nosy," muttered Marik sourly.  
  
"-and you really mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of all the points you'll lose for Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."  
  
"And it's really none of your business, Granger," said Diana, not caring if she was being the least bit rude.  
  
"Sayonara," Marik said in a tone similar to Diana's, "That means 'Goodbye.'"  
  
(----)  
  
Diana looked at her clock.  
  
_/Half past eleven,/_ she thought, /I better get going and meet Marik./  
  
Diana pulled her starred-and-mooned white bathrobe on and walked over to the portrait hole.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to do this, Diana."  
  
A lamp flickered on to reveal Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.  
  
"You!" said Diana furiously, "Go back to bed!"  
  
"I almost told the eldest Weasley brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy...he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."  
  
Diana couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering. She glared at her, before pushing the portrait open and climbed through the hole.  
  
Hermione, though, wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Diana out the portrait hole, hissing at her like an angry goose.  
  
"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourself? I don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup, even your friend is in there, and you'll lose all those points Professor McGonagall gave me for knowing all about Switching Spells."  
  
"D'you really think I give a damn about anything you did in McGonagall's class?" Diana retorted, "Go away!"  
  
"Alright, Diana, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train tomorrow, you're so-"  
  
But what Diana was, she didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the Fat Lady's portrait, instead finding an empty canvas. The Fat Lady had taken a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Now what am I going to do?!" she asked shrilly.  
  
"That's your problem," Diana snapped, walking down the hall.  
  
She had barely reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with her.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"You are not," Diana said, snapping her head toward Hermione, a scowl on her face.  
  
"D'you really think I'm going to wait out here for Filch to find me? If he finds both of us, I'll tell the truth, and you can back me up."  
  
"You've got some nerve, you filthy b-"  
  
Diana stopped at a sudden sound.  
  
It sounded like a heavy breathing.  
  
Diana squinted in the dark, trying to see what was there.  
  
Suddenly, something glittered through the darkness.  
  
Diana stumbled backward, thinking it was Mrs. Norris's red eyes.  
  
But it wasn't.........it was a golden glow.  
  
"Hello?" said a familiar voice, "Is anyone there?"  
  
"Yugi?" Diana breathed, "_Lumos_!"  
  
A small light poked out of her wand, and there he was.  
  
"Dare-kun!" he said between gasps of breath, "I'm so glad I found you! I was walking back from the hospital wing when I took a wrong turn and Peeves locked the classroom I was in, I couldn't get out... Finally, Nearly Headless Nick came along and told me a secret passage to get out of the classroom and back into the hallway to get to bed-"  
  
"Unfortunately, you can't get into bed," Diana said, "The Fat Lady's gone off somewhere, I don't know where, and Marik and I have got a Wizard Duel with Malfoy to go to."  
  
Diana blinked as she looked at Yugi...or whom she thought was Yugi. The person LOOKED like Yugi, but he was definitely a few inches taller than Yugi usually was, he had more golden streaks through his tricolored hair, and Yugi's innocent violet eyes were replaced with intense scarlet eyes.  
  
"I'm coming too," said Atem in a deeper tone than his host.  
  
Then he noticed Hermione. "Dare-kun, what's this bakayrou doing here?"  
  
Hermione didn't know Japanese, but she could tell Atem (or who she thought was Yugi) said something rude, and she would've replied if Diana hadn't answered his question.  
  
"She was trying to get me back into bed," Diana explained, trying not to make a reference to Yugi's change, "But for right now, I think we should get going, especially if Granger's gonna slow us down."  
  
Hermione glared at Diana, and was about to reply, but the past Pharaoh hissed at her to be quiet.  
  
They walked around corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the windows, and slowly sped up the staircase up to the third floor, and to the trophy room.  
  
Marik was already there.  
  
"I left early just in case," he whispered, "I didn't want Malfoy to cheat... y'know, like hiding from behind a trophy and starting before you're ready."  
  
His eyes flashed at Atem, who shrugged his shoulder briefly before taking out Yugi's wand.  
  
"What are you doing here, Pharaoh-san?" he hissed at him under his breath.  
  
"Yugi-kun didn't really trust his memory in spells..." Atem said sheepishly, "He thought I could teach that Malfoy baka a lesson...without wands, if you know what I mean..."  
  
Marik smirked. "That should be amusing..."  
  
Diana stepped in front of the group, taking out her wand in case Malfoy decided to jump out and start immediately.  
  
The minutes crept by. Nothing.  
  
"He's late," Atem muttered, "Maybe he backed out?"  
  
"Maybe," whispered Marik, frowning, "Or maybe he's just not wanting to come out y-"  
  
Then a noise from the other room made them all jump. Diana raised her wand as a voice spoke, and it wasn't Malfoy.  
  
"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner..."  
  
It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.  
  
Horror-struck, Diana looked around for another way out. She gestured to the others to follow her as quickly as they could without making a noise. Yugi's robes had barely whipped around the corner as Filch entered the trophy room.  
  
They could hear his heavy breathing, coming closer and closer to them.........  
  
Careful not to be left behind, Atem sped up. He tripped, and crashed into Hermione, who crashed into Marik, who crashed into a suit of armor. The noise it made could have woken the entire castle.  
  
"RUN!" yelled Diana, and the four of them sprinted out of the gallery, not looking to see if Filch was following them.  
  
They swung around a doorpost and galloped down a corridor, Diana in the lead, but not having a clear picture of where she was trying to go.  
  
They ripped through a tapestry, and found themselves in a secret passageway. They hurtled along it, and found themselves near where their Charms classroom was, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.  
  
"I-I think we lost him," Diana panted, leaning against the wall, wiping her forehead.  
  
Atem collapsed into one of the chairs, and leaned his head on the desk while he caught his breath.  
  
_/Nice one, Yami-kun,/_ Yugi growled through their mind link, _/If I'd known you were such a klutz, I would've switched with you.../_  
  
_-Sorry,-_ Atem thought impatiently, _-Even a Pharaoh isn't perfect, ya know, stop snapping at me!-_  
  
"I...told...you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I told you!"  
  
"We've got to get back to our dormitories," said Marik, "A.S.A.P."  
  
"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Diana, "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you. Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."  
  
Diana knew Hermione was probably right, but Diana was too proud to tell her that.  
  
"Let's go," she muttered.  
  
It wasn't going to be easy. They hadn't gone more than a couple steps when they saw Peeves shooting around the doorway of the classroom.  
  
He squealed in delight when he saw them.  
  
"Shut up, Peeves, you'll get us thrown out," Diana whispered, trying to sound pleasant.  
  
Peeves snickered.  
  
"Wandering out at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught-y."  
  
"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves," said Diana, now sounding worried.  
  
"Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves said in a saintly voice, but his eyes were glittering with malice, "It's for your own good, you know."  
  
"Get out of the way!" snapped Marik, taking a swipe at him.  
  
Immediately, they knew they had gone too far.  
  
"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"  
  
Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door. It was locked.  
  
"This is it!" Atem finally lost his cool, "We're done for! If only I had the Millennium Ring, or-"  
  
_/C'mon, Yami, this is no time to go to pieces-/_ Yugi yelled at him through their mind link.  
  
Filch's footsteps were becoming louder.  
  
"Move over!" Diana muttered, pulling Atem away from the door.  
  
She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the lock, and muttered, "_Alohomora_!"  
  
The lock clicked, and the door swung open. They ran in, and slammed the door behind them.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" asked Hermione, sounding impressed.  
  
"Standard Book of Spells-" Diana started.  
  
"Chapter Seven," the two girls finished together.  
  
"Weird," Diana said, sounding surprised that she and Hermione had found something they had in common, "Ron said I was a freak for reading that."  
  
"Shut up!" growled Marik, his ear to the door.  
  
There was a pause, then.........  
  
"He thinks this door is locked," Marik whispered, "I think we'll be okay now...get OFF!"  
  
Atem had been tugging Marik's sleeve for the last minute, his eyes wide and staring at something behind the two girls.  
  
"WHAT?" Marik demanded.  
  
He turned to look at what the past Pharaoh was looking at, and he saw, quite clearly, what. Diana and Hermione turned around, and they saw it too.  
  
They weren't in a room, like they had thought they were in, but a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they saw why it was forbidden.  
  
They were looking into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space from ceiling to floor. It had three heads, with three pairs of red eyes, three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction, and three drooling mouths with saliva hanging like ropes from yellowish fangs. And it was growling.  
  
Marik was frozen in fear, so Atem shoved him out of the way, and grabbed the doorknob. Anyone who was sensible would choose Filch out of him and being a giant dog's dinner.  
  
They ran out and Atem slammed the door shut and locked it. They ran, almost flew, back along the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, since he wasn't there.  
  
The four sighed in relief, and ran off again. They didn't stop running until they reached the Fat Lady's portrait on the seventh floor.  
  
"Where have you all been?" asked the Fat Lady, looking at their flushed, sweaty faces.  
  
"N-never...mind that," Yugi panted as he took his Yami's place, "Pig snout, pig snout."  
  
The portrait opened up. Yugi, Hermione and Diana scrambled into the common room, and Marik ran back toward the Slytherin dormitory.  
  
A short pause, then.........  
  
"What d'you think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" asked Yugi, "I think Dumbledore-sama has plenty of problems besides having to lock up a crazy inu."  
  
Hermione had gotten both her breath and her temper back.  
  
"You don't use your eyes, d'you?" she snapped, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"  
  
"The floor?" Diana guessed sarcastically, "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice that there were three?"  
  
"No, not the floor," snapped Hermione, "It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."  
  
She stood, glaring at the three.  
  
"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed, or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."  
  
Diana glared after her as she started up the stairs.  
  
"No, we don't mind!" Diana retorted as the girls' dormitory door closed shut.  
  
"You'd think we begged her to come with us..." muttered Yugi, lying back.  
  
But even if Diana was annoyed with Hermione, she did admit that Hermione had given her something to think about.  
  
_/She said the dog was guarding something... Hmm...Dumbledore warned us about the third floor. "And our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." And that article had said that the Gringotts break-in was "widely believed to be the work of Dark witches or wizards unknown," and that the goblins insisted that "nothing had been taken." Wait a sec... what if the thing on the third floor that's being guarded and the thing from Gringotts that was almost stolen...are the same thing?/_  
  
**[Kitty: Chapter Eight completed!  
  
Atem: (glares at Kitty) I do not appreciate your description of me as a klutz.  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) I never said THAT.  
  
Atem: But you definitely made me out like that!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) C'mon, Yami, you know as well as I do that you're clumsy...  
  
Bakura: (snickers) I guess that the next time the so-called King of Games goes to a photo shoot, he'd trip on the red carpet...  
  
Atem: (glares) Shut up, Tomb Robber, at least I GO to photo shoots...  
  
Bakura: Pft. I'd rather send people to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrop) Of course you would. That's why Lina tries to keep you here and out of trouble.  
  
Yugi: (types on Kitty's computer) We got new reviews, yay!  
  
Kitty: (looks over Yugi's shoulder) Lemme see!  
  
Yugi: (frowns) The first is from Nice. All she writes is a sad face.  
  
Kitty: (frowns too) If Nice is reading this, I'd like to politely ask what on earth she meant by a sad face, and if she was meaning to tell me she didn't enjoy the story, she should have actually written some words, or maybe even a sentence.  
  
Yugi: Luckily, the next one's from Kani. (smiles as he reads it) "Aw, poor Yugi, I love my Yugi. Yay! Quidditch is cool, lol. Anyways, me likey the story, tis fun to read. Buahaha..."  
  
Kitty: (grins) Yah, I do feel sorry for my Yugikins, but he'll be able to have more fun soon...  
  
Yugi: Good. I don't really enjoy falling off a bucking broomstick.  
  
Lina: What's the next one say?  
  
Yugi: (looks at the screen) It's from Avemtilla. She says, "Ahem, I would just like to say how wonderful this fic is and I will highly recommend this story to others. It is a fabulous piece of work. And it's probable one of the few Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossovers I can find that are actually good! Keep updating. I'm obsessed with Severus (I think I'm in love, as cliché as that sounds), but you can make him a Ba(beep)ard if you must. He really needs to get a grip. Anyway, I like the following people from YGO: Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Marik's alter ego, and Seto. Give them all a kiss from me!"  
  
Diana: I'll say! Snape's a right jackass!  
  
Kitty: Diana, shush. (ahem) I thank you most humanely for your compliments, and I'll give them kisses for you. (kisses Yugi on the lips, and then goes over to Atem)  
  
Atem: Hey! Whaddya doing?  
  
Kitty: Stay still, Atem. I'm fulfilling a reviewer's request, that's all. (pecks him on the cheek)  
  
Atem: (sigh) Ayelet's better...  
  
Lina: I'll do Bakura and Ryou for ya. (pecks Ryou's cheek and kisses Bakura on the lips)  
  
Bakura: (grins mischievously and tries to kiss Lina back)  
  
Lina: This isn't a snog fest, love. We'll have to do that another time.  
  
Bakura: (looks disappointed) Aw...  
  
Jesse: (appears out of nowhere, kisses Seto quickly, and leaves)  
  
Seto: (grins) Love you too, Jesse!  
  
Marik: Who's gonna kiss me?  
  
Kara: (appears out of nowhere and kisses him)  
  
Marik: (grins widely)  
  
Kitty: (blinks) KARA, GO BACK TO YOUR STORY!  
  
Kara: (pouts) No fair... (leaves)  
  
Kitty: (looks in the direction of her bed) Well...I don't really think anyone's gonna kiss Yami Marik, so we'll leave him be for now.  
  
Yugi: (frowns) Next review is from an anonymous person, who says, "You DO know that you are copying the book AND the movie. You're just putting different names than in the movie and the book."  
  
Kitty: (as politely as she possibly can) With all due respect, you could probably see from the summary that this story is following most of the stuff in the books. It does contain script from both the movie and the book, but I'm not just putting new NAMES in there, I'm putting new SCENES and CHARACTERS. If this type of story does not appeal to you, then I would suggest you read something else.  
  
Yugi: Ouch. Kitty, that is cold.  
  
Kitty: (sighs) I only do what I can with criticism like this.  
  
Yugi: At least it's SGCred next. She says, "I love the chapter. Once again I feel you have outdone yourself in creativity. You are so talented, and have a gift for writing. Keep it up, it's a good quality to possess. Such a shame that Yugi has to be picked on by that prick Malfoy. I expect he'll get what's coming to him from the others, you will deal with him for hurting your Yugi. You may borrow my flamethrower, or chainsaw whatever you prefer. Looking forward to upcoming meetings and chapters when everything unravels. What a sight that will be. Anyway , from what I said before, should I keep it a surprise or do wish to find out before I start work on it? Look out for my update sometime today."  
  
Kitty: (smiles) I swear, you are the kindest person on the face of the earth. Yah, Malfoy picked on Yugi...but you're right, Yugi'll get back at him.  
  
Yugi: (grins evilly) Oh, how I'd LOVE to watch that little ferret squirm in the Shadow Realm...  
  
Marik, Atem, Seto, Ryou, Lina and Bakura: (gawks at Yugi)  
  
Yugi: WHAT?  
  
Kitty: The flamethrower sounds fun... (grins evilly) But the chainsaw sounds fun too...I'VE GOT IT! I'LL USE BOTH! (grabs them)  
  
Malfoy: EEP! (jumps under Kitty's bed)  
  
Yugi: (sigh) No fair, I couldn't send him to the Shadow Realm...  
  
Kitty: (kisses his cheek) Don't worry, Yugi, I'll let you do it in a few minutes.  
  
Yugi: (grins)  
  
Kitty: OOH! (whines) I wanna know the surprise! I wanna know the surprise!  
  
Yugi: CHILL, Kitty...  
  
Kitty: (hugs Yugi from behind) Okay... (grins) But you owe me.  
  
Yugi: In bed or in money?  
  
Kitty: Hmm... both.  
  
Yugi: (grins) Deal.  
  
Lina: (sweatdrop) R&R!] **


	11. Chapter 9: Conclusions and Confusion

_Kitty: Alright, peoples, here's chapter 9._

_Lina: Kitty is being exhausted by the kids she has to watch, so do cut her some slack, she really is trying to update regularly…_

_Kitty: (cries) I don't like working with these kids! It gives me no extra time for my fics, WAH!!!!!!_

_Yugi: At least you get July 4th off, Kitty._

_Kitty: Whew, am I glad for that! Anyway, there's another OC introduced…well, partially introduced…in the chapter._

_Yugi: (grins, knowing who Kitty's referring to) R&R!_

**Chapter Nine:  
Conclusions and Confusion**

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that both Marik and Diana were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking slightly tired but perfectly cheerful. The two (Diana more than Marik) had thought that running into the three-headed dog had been an exciting adventure, and were eager for another.

Diana, Yugi and Marik had told Harry, Seto, Ron and Ryou about what they had seen the night before, and the others were pretty interested in it as well.

Harry had come to the conclusion that when he was with Hagrid to get his school supplies, Hagrid had been the one to empty the vault, if you could call taking one tiny package out "emptying".

"From what Harry said, it most likely wasn't that big," said Ryou, "If he'd _seen_ the thing the thieves were looking for the day he was there, it must be less than a couple inches long."

"It was," Harry agreed, "It probably could have fit on Hagrid's thumb alone."

Harry had also confirmed Diana's thinking by telling them what Hagrid had told him the day they went to Gringotts, _"Gringotts is the best place to hide something, except perhaps Hogwarts."_

After confirming that the thing from Vault 713 was at Hogwarts, they tried to figure out what it was.

"It's either really _valuable_," Seto said logically, "Or really _dangerous_."

"Or maybe both," Diana remarked.

"But there is still something I can't figure out," Ryou stated, frowning, "What happened to the person who wanted to steal it from Gringotts? Likely he'd try to sneak in here so he could steal it if that thing's under the trapdoor."

"You speak about it like it's from experience, Ryou," Ron said in surprise.

Ryou shrugged. "I can always guess, can't I?"

_-Guess, my ass,-_ Bakura growled through their mind link, _-That's what I would've done.-_

Ryou glared inwardly at his Yami's comment, but otherwise ignored it.

"But Ryou is right," Marik said, "After all, a thief who broke into Gringotts probably isn't going to give up that easily."

"That's true," Harry agreed.

"But he couldn't sneak in here very well, could he?" asked Diana, "Unless he's _already_ here, which is always a possibility…"

Hermione Granger, unlike Diana and her friends, showed no interest whatsoever in what the dog was guarding. She was now refusing to talk to Diana, Marik, Yugi or any of them, but since she was bossy, know-it-all teacher's pet, they saw it as an added bonus.

Diana wasn't too concerned about anything besides the thing from Gringotts, the three-headed dog and revenge. She wanted to get back at Malfoy for his trick last night and for teasing Yugi in their Quidditch lesson, and she soon got her chance.

When the daily post came around, both Diana and Harry got oddly shaped packages. Recognizing Aunt Gwen's neat handwriting on the letter, Diana realized it was her Nimbus, and Harry's must be his new broomstick.

Harry ripped open the letter on his, which was lucky, because it told him not to open it at the Gryffindor table, and added to Diana not to as well. Harry's model was a Nimbus too, according to the letter.

Harry passed the note to Ron, who moaned enviously.

"_A Nimbus Two Thousand_! I've wanted one ever since I saw one on display in Diagon Alley! Dare, why didn't you _tell_ me you had one?"

Diana blushed.

"Aunt Gwen was going to keep it for my birthday present next year, since first years aren't allowed to have broomsticks, but I found it beforehand… she said she wanted everyone to still be surprised when I opened it. I had to _beg_ her to let me have it now."

Another owl, this one a beautiful tawny, flew down and landed next to Yugi.

"Is that Neko-chan?" asked Ryou, as Yugi grabbed the letter and Seto stroked the owl's feathers.

Yugi nodded. "It's her handwriting."

"Who's Neko-chan?" Harry inquired.

"Yugi's girlfriend," Seto answered, "Her real name's Kitty, which in Japanese is Neko, so that's what we call her. She's a Muggle and two years older than you guys, but she takes care of my owl Kisara, since I can only bring one pet. She's using her to keep in touch with," his voice became snide, "_her ickle Yugi-chan_."

Yugi punched Seto in the arm, blushing furiously. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"What's her letter say?" asked Marik, quickly trying to change the subject.

Yugi opened it, and read the following;

_Konnichiwa, Yugi-chan!_

_How's it been going at Hogwarts? I was curious, since you haven't written to me yet (hint, hint). I miss you a lot and so do Joey-kun, Tristan-kun and Tea. Not like Tea is anything I'm worrying about… but she told me to tell you anyway. She just can't get over her old crush on you, goddamn it._

_Anyway, Mokuba-chan told me to pass on a message to Seto-san. He says that if his brother doesn't write to him soon, he's going to steal a train ticket to Hogwarts and, when he gets there, write **'complete bakayrou'** on his face with black permanent marker. Those are his words exactly, so don't blame the messenger._

_And guess what: I got this weird package with magic books inside the other day. I don't know whom it was from, but there was a note in loopy handwriting that said, "Something tells me you'll need these. Use them well." They look so cool! I've already read three of them._

_I got a copy of the Daily Prophet recently about an attempted robbery of the Gringotts near you. I was worried, and the paper didn't tell me much, other than the thing was taken out the same day, before Dark wizards could take it. You know anything I don't know?_

_Whatever. Write back to me soon, or else I'll train Kisara to peck you to death. I think Seto would find that useful, anyway._

_Lots of Luv,  
Kitty_

Yugi blushed as he reread the line about Tea.

_/She still likes you, Yami-kun?/_

_-You bet,-_ Atem growled, _-I'm quite surprised she hasn't gotten over it.-_

"She seems nice," Ron commented dryly.

"She is, but she's a loner, mind you," Yugi said as he folded up Kitty's letter, "She's real smart, though," he then frowned, "She'd probably be better at doing magic than I am, anyway."

"Oh, shut up," said Diana impatiently, "You're only bad in _Potions_, Yugi. And Flying. But you're good in McGonagall's class…and Sprout's…and Flitwick's…and Binns's."

"That's only 'cause we fall asleep every time we get into his classroom," Yugi said tiredly, "But thanks anyway, Dare-kun. Maybe Neko-chan would actually be _interested_ in Binns-sensei's class...History is her specialty."

Harry and Diana decided to leave the Great Hall so that they could open up the packages. Ron came too, not wanting to miss the unwrapping of a Nimbus.

On the way there, they met Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy seized Diana's package, and felt it.

"That's a _broomstick_," he said, throwing it back to her with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face, and looked at Harry's, "Both of them are. You'll be in for it this time, first years aren't allowed them."

Ron couldn't resist.

"They're not just any old _broomsticks_," he said, "They're Nimbus Two Thousands. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?"

Ron grinned at Diana, and Diana gave a subtle smile back as he added, "Comets look _flashy_, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back, "I suppose your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

"You speak about Ron not being able to afford all the things you have, Malfoy," Diana said smoothly, "But the point is…why would Ron _want_ everything you have, when all you have is Dark Arts and cowardice up your sleeve?"

Ron stared in shock and worry at Diana. This topic was very dangerous ground to be talking about with a Malfoy, let alone Lucius Malfoy's son.

Malfoy glared at Diana.

"You know my father wasn't accused of being a Death Eater, Randall."

"Oh, but he _was_," Diana said quietly, "He just wasn't convicted because he used his money and his job at the Ministry to bribe the court to let him off the hook!"

"Power helps those who work up in life!" Malfoy snapped.

"Most people _do_," Diana retorted, "But the _honorable_ ones aren't helping Voldemort to get what they want!"

"You know that there's no proof for that statement!"

"I've been looking for proof!"

"Why, because my father's high up and you want your aunt to be that powerful?"

"NO, BECAUSE HE HELPED KILL MY MUM!"

"Not fighting, I hope?"

They looked up at Professor Flitwick.

"Potter and Randall have been sent broomsticks, Professor," Malfoy said quickly.

Diana growled furiously. _/That is a coward's way out of an argument./_

"Yes, I've heard about the special circumstances," Flitwick said, smiling toward Diana and Harry, "What models are they?"

"Nimbus Two Thousands," Harry said, grinning at Malfoy's look of shocked horror when he added, "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here we got them."

The three were laughing about it later.

"Well, it is true, if you think about it," Diana said through her laughter, "If Malfoy hadn't stolen that little golden ball from Yugi, we wouldn't have been put on the team."

"And you think that's a _reward_ for breaking rules?" demanded a snooty voice from behind them.

They turned around as Hermione Granger brushed past them, looking rather arrogant.

"I thought you weren't talking to us?" asked Diana absently, as she tucked her package back under her arm.

"Don't stop, it's doing all of us so much good," Ron added scornfully.

Hermione huffed, and sauntered away, her nose in the air.

Diana rolled her eyes.

"Really, does she think we _care_ if she gives us a second glance? If she does, she's not as smart as I thought she was."

In Charms class, the pairings were like the first day.

Diana tried everything she could to do _"Wingardium Leviosa"_, the Levitating Charm, on her feather with no avail, and even Seto was having difficulty.

Ron kept trying, waving his long arms like a windmill two seats over, and Hermione Granger, his partner, kept criticizing him.

"It's _Lev-vee-oh-sa_, not _Lev-vee-oh-sar_," she hissed, "And make the _'gar'_ nice and long."

"You do it then if you're so clever," Ron snapped.

Hermione gave him a superior look as she flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The feather flew up toward the ceiling, and Professor Flitwick said, "Oh well done, Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor! Splendid, absolutely splendid!"

Both Ron and Diana looked sour about this.

"_'It's Lev-vee-oh-sa, not Le-vee-oh-sar,'_" Ron mimicked after class, "She's a nightmare, _honestly_!"

"Do I know it," Diana said in a bored fashion, "Really, it's no _surprise_ she doesn't have any _friends_…"

Someone shoved past Diana.

"Hey, watch where you're-" Diana started, before she saw that it was Hermione, and she was crying.

"I think she heard you two," said Yugi, biting his bottom lip.

"Who cares?" snapped Ron, trying to block away his guilt, "It's the truth."

"Even the truth can hurt," Harry said, "Especially when said in such a harsh manner."

Ron looked uncomfortable. Diana put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ron, I'll go over to her later and tell her we're sorry, okay?"

Ron looked a little better. "Okay, Dare."

Little did Diana know about the plan that was going to unfurl that night, which was only a small piece of a larger and greater scheme…

_Kitty: That's it for Chapter 9!_

_Lina: (looks at Kitty) I noticed you put yourself in there._

_Kitty: (sweatdrop) Oh, come on! The Kitty in this fic will have a big role!_

_Lina: (sighs) Whatever…_

_Yugi: (types on Kitty's computer) We got some new reviews!_

_Lina: From…?_

_Yugi: The first is from Avemtilla. She says, "Thank you! I'm very happy! Poor Atem, I know what it's like to be slightly clumsy. The others would not be laughing if they slammed THEIR feet into chairs, boxes, doors, walls, and such! Ouch, it hurts! Anyway, great chapter! UPDATE SOON! Please? Ya know, I think I have an obsession with bad/loner boys. I mean, Raven from Zoids, Severus and Tom Riddle (NOT VOLDEMORT!) from Harry Potter, Seto, Marik, and Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ken the Kaiser, Matt, and Kouji from Digimon, James from Pokemon, Spike from Buffy/Angel (I've only seen Angel though), you get the point. And most of these guys have dark hair, so I must have an obsession with dark haired boys as well. That's about all... OH YEAH! And I loved the chapter! Adios Amigos!"_

_Kitty: At least someone knows what it's like to be a klutz, Atem…_

_Atem: I'm NOT a klutz! I'm poise-challenged!_

_Kitty: (giggles) Whatever you say… (ahem) Dark haired guys are cute. (smiles) Atem and Yugi are the only guys I like that don't have dark hair, and even they have some black in their hair. (winks) And thanks! Nice to know you're a repeat reviewer!_

_Yugi: (types on Kitty's computer) The next one's from SGCred. She says, "Oh, another great chapter. Think about authoring as a career hun, cause you have serious potential. Shame for Atem and Yugi, but I'm sure when he sees Malfoy, he will be obliterated. Maybe let Fluffy use him as a chew toy. I have updated so please review, though some violence, swearing, but a certain pest in my story is removed, (a certain shrieking banshee blonde) Looking forward to your review. As for the surprise, I will reveal it to you (Drumroll please): Instead of a Yugi/OC, I plan to make the dedication to you. My version of your romance. Do you approve of me writing a Yugi/Kitty fic. I have been planning it to be very fluffy. Say what you think, I'm more than happy to do those dedication fics." _

_Kitty: I tried to review your latest chapter, but it wouldn't work… (cries) I really liked it, but I hope Luna's alright… Anyway, A YUGI/ME FIC?! YAY!!!!!!!! (glomps Yugi)_

_Yugi: (grins) I like it too!_

_Kitty: (grins widely) I like writing so much, so knowing you like it that much is very pleasing! And Malfoy is a BASTARD… (growls)_

_Yugi: I agree! (glares in the direction of under Kitty's bed, where Malfoy's still hiding)_

_Lina: Next one?_

_Yugi: (types on Kitty's computer while having her glomp him) Um… Kani. She says, "YAY! They've met Fluffy! (pets Fluffy but almost gets hand bitten off) er…yeah…(hands you a lollypop) Your story is good, buaha!"_

_Kitty: (imitates Hagrid) Who told yeh 'bout Fluffy? (imitates Ron) Fluffy? (imitates Hermione) That THING has a NAME? (grins)_

_Ron and Hermione: (sweatdrop) Oh, bloody hell…_

_Yugi: (sweatdrop) My bishojo is so talented, it's scary…_

_Kitty: (grins) So true. I'M GONNA SEE SPIDER MAN 2 TOMORROW!!!!_

_Yugi: That does look exciting…_

_Diana: Yeah. Kitty loves Spider Man…series, comics AND the movie._

_Kitty: He's my fav superhero! There's a song by Weird Al about him! (sings) Poor Peter Parker was pitiful, couldn't get any shyer, Mary Jane still wouldn't notice him, even if his hair was on fire…_

_Yugi: (grins) Oh, God, that's a funny parody…and of the Piano Man, none-the-less…_

_Lina, Bakura, Atem: (sweatdrop)_

_Kitty: (grins) R&R!  
_


	12. Chapter 10: Friends Thanks to a Little W...

_Kitty: Alright, peoples, here's chapter 10._

_Yugi: Already at 10?_

_Kitty: YEP! (grins) I'm so proud!_

_Lina: But we still have a long way to go…_

_Kitty: So let's get this party started!_

_Harry, Ron & Hermione: R&R!_

**Chapter Ten:  
Friends Thanks to A Little White Lie**

At dinner, the meal was three times as good as it usually was. There was a lot of candy (that made Diana happy), and different types of Halloween practical jokes. For instance, the bats were trained to fly around someone when they entered (that really scared poor Ryou, who hadn't known they were enchanted).

_-Isn't it ironic that I end up with such a pathetic hikari?-_ Bakura muttered through their mind link.

_/Hey, I've been a little nervous of scary surprises ever since Duelist Kingdom,/_ Ryou thought defensively, _/Cut me some slack./_

Bakura snorted, but said nothing.

Diana looked around for Hermione Granger, thinking she should apologize for both her and Ron A.S.A.P.

When she didn't see her at the Gryffindor table, she asked Parvati and Lavender.

"Hey," Diana said, sitting down next to them.

"Oh, hey, Dare," said Parvati, "Didn't expect you to come over and see us. I mean…we're _girls_."

She and Lavender giggled. They ALWAYS teased her about hanging out with boys instead of with the other girls.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny," Diana said dryly, "If you're done, I'm looking for Hermione Granger, have you seen her?"

"_Hermione Granger_?" Lavender repeated in surprise, "I saw her earlier; she went into the girls' bathroom a half hour ago. She was crying."

"I think she's still in there," said Parvati, "Poor girl, I think something was really _bothering_ her."

Diana went back to her seat next to Yugi and sat down, feeling guiltier than before.

"You okay, Dare-kun?" Yugi asked, seeing her pessimism.

Diana attempted a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Right then, Professor Quirrel, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, came bursting into the Great Hall, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

Every head turned toward him, and Dumbledore stood up, looking directly at Quirrel.

Quirrel, out of breath and sounding terrified, whispered, "Thought you aught to know," and fainted.

All the students screamed, going into a total panic, running toward the exit.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore, a few sparks shooting from his wand.

Everyone looked toward him.

"Everyone, please do not panic," he said, "Prefects, lead their house back to the Dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons."

The students filed out, the Gryffindors following a very pompous Percy.

Diana grouped with Ron, Harry and Yugi, and they talked.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked, "Are they from _around_ here?"

"They're anywhere they want to be, but they don't usually go _indoors_," said Ron, "I'm not _positive_ about this, but I don't think they reside in the Forbidden Forest either."

Diana was going to speak, but then she thought of something.

Hermione.

"Guys…" she started.

She gulped, and then continued, "I was talking to Parvati and Lavender about Hermione Granger so I could apologize…you know, for what I said earlier…and they said she was in the girls' bathroom…she doesn't know about the troll…"

Yugi gave her a piercing look.

"You didn't say anything _before_?" he said, "We have to go get her!"

"_What_?" Harry said, "She'd never do that for _us_!"

"How do we _know_ that?" Yugi asked, "There must be _some_ reason she was put into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Besides, it's not about if she'd do it for us; it's about the _right_ thing to do."

Diana sighed. "Ron, what d'you think?"

"Well, er…" Ron looked awkward, "Oh, damn bloody consciences! Let's go."

Diana snuck out of line, then Ron, then Harry, and then Yugi.

Diana ran along the hall, the others behind her, toward the girls' bathroom, until they heard footsteps.

"Percy!" Ron hissed, pulling them into an abandoned classroom.

But it wasn't Percy.

It was Snape, and he trotted right past them in a fast and serious manner.

"He's going toward the third floor," whispered Yugi in surprise.

"Toward that dog?" asked Ron.

"Yep," said Harry, frowning, "Wonder what he's doing."

"Forget what Snape's doing," said Diana, "Let's find Granger and go."

They ran out of the classroom and went back on track, until an awful smell filled their nostrils, like a mixture of rotten eggs and gasoline, and a pounding went down the hall nearby.

Diana looked carefully around the corner.

"What's the troll doing _here_?" she whispered, holding her nose.

"Good question," Harry replied, also holding his nose, "Isn't it supposed to be near the _dungeons_?"

"And that's on the other side of the castle!" said Ron.

Yugi looked around the corner.

"It's going into that hall, and there's a door…the key's in the lock, we could lock it in, and then go find Hermione!"

"Good idea, Yugi," Diana acknowledged.

Harry went over and locked the door. Ron and Diana exchanged high-fives, grinning at their success. They were just about to go look for Hermione, when a high-pitched scream came from behind them.

Diana whirled back to the door, her eyes wide.

"Oh, _no_…" she said, her face becoming ever whiter than usual.

"It's the girls' bathroom…" Harry gasped.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Yugi said together.

Harry ran over to the door, unlocked it and they ran inside.

The four found Hermione shivering up against the opposite wall, with the troll standing over her, its club raised.

"Granger, _move_!" Diana yelled.

But Hermione was so scared, she couldn't move a muscle.

"Distract it!" Diana hissed to the others.

Yugi saw a hollow pipe, so he picked up.

"Hey, bakayrou!" Yugi yelled, throwing the pipe at the troll and hitting it on target in the head.

Even if the troll hadn't been smart enough to register getting hit with a pipe, Yugi's yell was enough.

The troll started toward Yugi instead, and Ron went over to Hermione and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon," he muttered, pulling her toward the door, but stopping at a yell of………

"HELP!"

Yugi backed up against the other wall, as the troll looked ready to knock his head off.

"_Do_ something!" Harry implored Diana.

"Uh…I…I…" Diana looked very tense, "W-what should I do?"

"_Anything_!" Ron yelled, "You're the best witch here besides Granger!"

"Uh…right."

Diana pulled out her wand.

_/Swish and flick,/_ she mentally reminded herself.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she cried.

The troll was about to smash Yugi with its club when the club soared out of its hand.

The troll looked at its hand in a clueless manner. Then it looked up just in time for the club to fall back down on its owner's head with a loud CLUNK.

"Cool," Ron said.

The troll began to sway, and Yugi ran back toward the others as the troll fell facedown on the floor.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Harry asked.

"Hai," Yugi breathed, "But remind me never to distract a troll again."

"I-is it…_dead_?" Hermione asked in a small voice as Diana stepped cautiously around it.

"I don't think so," Diana said, "It's just knocked out."

Right then, McGonagall, Quirrel and Snape arrived. McGonagall looked distressed, but Snape looked suspicious as well.

Diana felt her stomach drop.

_/We are in SO much trouble…/_

McGonagall's eyes immediately shot to Diana.

"Randall, explain."

"Well, Professor…" Diana started a lie, "It's like this…"

"It's _my_ fault, Professor McGonagall."

Diana and the others stared at Hermione in shock.

Hermione Granger, lying outright to a teacher? It was as unlikely as Draco Malfoy going over to Diana and kissing her full on the mouth!

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall said, sounding as surprised as Diana was.

"I went looking for the troll," Hermione said, "I read about them, and thought I could _handle_ it… but I was wrong. If Diana and the others hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead now. Harry discovered I was in here, Yugi distracted the troll while Ron got me out of the way, and Diana knocked the troll out with its own club. They didn't have _time_ to run and get help. It was going to finish me off when they arrived."

Diana pretended that this wasn't new to her, but when her eyes wandered, she saw a rip near the ankle in Snape's pants. His leg was bleeding, and there was bite marks large enough to belong to a dragon…or _bigger_…and _fluffier_.

Diana's eyes widened with realization just as Snape covered his leg with his cloak.

Diana looked at him reproachfully, but didn't say anything.

"Be that it may," said McGonagall, "It was an _extremely_ foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on _your_ part, Miss Granger, and I'm very disappointed in you. Five points shall be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment."

Hermione hung her head.

McGonagall turned to the other four.

"Well, I still say you four were lucky, but not many first years students could take on a fully grown mountain troll. Five points shall be awarded to each of you…for sheer dumb luck, I assure you."

The five Gryffindors left the bathroom, and started back toward the Gryffindor common room.

At first, neither of them said anything.

Then, when they were completely out of earshot of the professors, Diana spoke.

"Thanks for getting us out of trouble like that."

And for the first time, Hermione smiled at Diana.

"You guys _did_ save my life."

"Well, you wouldn't have _needed_ saving if Dare and I hadn't insulted you earlier," said Ron, looking slightly guilty, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's quite alright," Hermione said, "I suppose this is a _truce_ between us?"

"If that's all you want to call it," Diana said, putting out her hand, "But if you want, you can take the red pill, and see how far the rabbit hole really goes."

She winked, hoping that Hermione had seen the Matrix.

Hermione grinned, gripping Diana's hand.

"I'll take the red pill," she said, "But on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"Don't get me into _too_ much trouble," Hermione teased.

"Dare, get you in _trouble_?" Yugi said innocently, "Why would she do _that_?"

Diana grinned devilishly.

"I'll try not to, Mione," she said, "You don't mind if I call you _'Mione,'_ d'you?"

"I like it," said Hermione, smiling, "I can't say I've ever had a nickname before."

Yugi smiled. "Well, there's a first time for everything, Mione-kun."

And ever since then, Hermione Granger was their friend.

_Kitty: Sorry for the lack of updates. There was something wrong with this website, I SWEAR! (glares at her computer) It wouldn't let me post it!_

_Lina: Anyway…reviews?_

_Yugi: (types on Kitty's computer) First is Avemtilla. She says, "DAMN! THE BLOODY THING exited out on me! Damn. Anyway, great chapter! And you're welcome! Atem, don't listen to them. The reason they tease you is 'cause they're jealous. I mean, what's not to be jealous about? You're a Pharaoh, handsome, not completely perfect, (which is a good thing in my book!) and powerful! And did I mention handsome? Anyway, update soon please! I loved it! Goodbye! (kisses all the guys on the cheek and gives Atem a hug 'cause everyone picks on him) Adios Amigos!" _

_Atem: (grins proudly)_

_Yugi: (rolls his eyes) Inflate his ego ever MORE, why don't ya…_

_Bakura: I can deflate it a bit. (grins devilishly)_

_Atem: What-?_

_Bakura: (dumps a bucket of water on Atem, making his hair flop over his face like Mokuba's)_

_Atem: (sweatdrop)_

_Kitty: (smiles sympathetically) It's okay, Atem…(pats his shoulder) I give you permission to chase him if it would make you feel better._

_Atem: (grins, and his hair magically goes up again!) Hee, hee, hee… (picks up a chainsaw) Oh, Tomb Robber…_

_Bakura: OH, IN THE NAME OF RA-! (runs as fast as he can away from Atem)_

_Lina: (rolls her eyes) Don't pick fights with people who are loved by the authoress, my dear Bakura-chan…_

_Kitty: (sighs) I can sympathize with computer problems. I get them ALL the time._

_Yugi: (types on Kitty's computer) Next one's from Katt. She says, "I love your story! I wish I could write as good as you. One time when I wrote a few chapters for a story & posted it here, I got this really mean review (sob, sob) so I've quit writing (until I find that evil reviewer & give a bad review to them...see how they like it.) Please continue. I can't wait till the next chapter!"_

_Kitty: (smiles sympathdically) I really do know how that feels. If you ever post another story on here, I'll be sure to review it. (winks) And sometimes the evil reviewers don't ever post stories because they have no talent, and all they feel like doing is complaining about other fanfictions. _

_Yugi: (gives Katt a bar of chocolate) Here. This'll make you feel better._

_Remus: (appears out of nowhere) It does. Trust me. (vanishes)_

_Kitty: (smiles) Thank you, Professor Remy._

_Yugi: (types on Kitty's computer) Last is Daisaigai697832, who says, "Dorobo here. You should update this fic; it's turned out a lot better than I expected. Well done, please update!"_

_Kitty: Than you expected? That's nice to know. (smiles) And I did update, after this damn Internet gave me so much grief. (glares at her computer)_

_Lina: R&R, peoples!  
_


	13. Chapter 11: New Discoveries

**[Kitty: I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Bakura: How is that a good thing?**

**Kitty: (whacks Bakura with her Whack-a-Mole mallet) Shut up. (smiles) I liked writing this. It was really fun.**

**Yugi: Yeah, it was pretty cool-looking from what I could see you're your shoulder… (sweatdrop) R&R!]**

**Chapter Eleven:**

****

**New Discoveries**

November came quite quickly, and froze the Hogwarts grounds almost immediately. The mountains turned to a icy gray that mirrored the gray sky above the school, and the frozen lake next to it.

Diana felt Artemis scratch her way out early that month, and now her healing black eye from October was now mirrored with a fresh one, making her look like she'd put on way too much eyeliner and had not been able to get it off.

Luckily, Diana was distracted by the new responsibility as a Gryffindor Chaser to notice her two black eyes.

Harry ended up being a great Seeker, but no one but Yugi, Ron, Hermione and the Gryffindor team had seen him play. Wood wanted Harry to be their secret weapon, and that would obviously make his being the Seeker secret, but somehow, the news of Harry being the Seeker still leaked out.

Marik was the first one to approach them about it.

"Well, I can't really say, _'Good luck'_ to ya since Gryffindor VS. Slytherin is the first game," said Marik, "But that gives me a loss of things to say, so good luck anyway."

Years and years after this, Diana and Harry would wonder how they could've possibly gotten through their homework around Quidditch without Hermione as their friend. Diana had actually borrowed the book Hermione had been reading flying tips from, _Quidditch Through the Ages_, and found it quite interesting.

It could easily be assumed that Hermione had become more relaxed with breaking rules after becoming their friend, and she was a lot nicer too. But that didn't mean she didn't surprise them.

Hermione and Diana became very good friends considering that they were almost complete opposites. One day, they both found an odd connection in their favorite music.

"Back up," Diana said, "You like Josh Groban _too_? I love his music!"

Hermione grinned. "He's the best! And cute too!"

Diana stuck her tongue out. "You know I don't think he's cute, but I will agree with you on him being the best!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out too as they looked at each other's CDs.

"ANNIE LENNOX?" Diana squeaked.

"SHERYL CROW?" Hermione squealed.

"SUZANNE VEGA?"

"CARLY SIMON?"

"AHHH!!!" the two girls screamed excitedly, which was quite an instinct for the both of them.

"DARE, MIONE, SHUT UP!" Ron's voice yelled down the hall.

Hermione also surprised everyone with the useful spells she knew. When it turned cold, she was able to warm her friends up by conjuring a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar.

"Nice," said Ryou to the others as he put his gloved hands in front of the fire, "At least Mione-kun knows something to warm us up."

_-What a relief,-_ thought Bakura, who felt frozen in the weather his Hikari was in, _-Man, what I wouldn't give to be back in Egypt now…-_

_/Aw, stop complaining,/ _Ryou snapped.

_-Look at the thermometer on the side of the building! 35 degrees! That's almost freezing!-_

_/In Fahrenheit degrees, maybe,/_ Ryou agreed, _/But I measure in Celsius./_

_-Too bad for you, then, CAUSE I'M FREEZING MY ASS OFF!-_

Yugi shivered next to Ryou, his Yami acting around the same way.

_-Yugi…-_ Atem said, his teeth chattering,_ -Is there…brr…anyway t-to g-get this fire…b-b-bigger?-_

_/No clue,/_ said Yugi, _/But if it's much bigger, anyone will be able to see it./_

_-WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?-_

Yugi rolled his eyes. _/Obviously, you aren't thinking straight. We're at a magic school with RULES, smart ass./_

He turned back to the letter he was writing to Kitty, his fingers almost frozen and his Yami muttering in his ear about the Millennium Puzzle needing the abilities to control the weather:

_**Konnichiwa, Neko-chan!**_

_**It was really nice to hear from you. Sorry I didn't write earlier, I've been having trouble with classes…particularly Potions, Snape-sensei is a complete nightmare.**_

**_Anyway, I've made some new friends already: Diana Randall (but she's known as Dare), Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. And recently, all four of us saved a Gryffindor girl that was kind of like you with intelligence, but so snobby it wasn't even funny. She even gave Kaiba-kun a run for his money, if you know what I mean. Her name's Hermione (or Mione, as Dare-kun's been calling her), but after we saved her from a troll, she became our friend._**

**_Basically, someone let in a troll, and Mione-kun was in the Girls' Bathroom and got cornered by it. I was stupid enough to throw a pipe at its head, and so it went after me instead of Mione-kun. Sure, it helped her, but the troll was probably going to whack my head off if Dare-kun hadn't knocked it out with it's own club first._**

_**And I do know more about that robbery that the newspaper printed or maybe even knew. My friends and I have figured out that the thing that was stolen is under a trapdoor on a forbidden corridor at Hogwarts. Don't tell anyone, though…we still don't know what it is, and the Dark wizards might still be looking for it.**_

_**Yami-kun wanted me to tell you to tell Tea that he thinks she's a good-for-nothing bitch and he wants her to stop stalking him, or else he'll send him to the Shadow Realm. That would be quite intriguing, don't you think?**_

_**Aishiteru,**_

_**Yugi**_

Diana was the only one in the group not shivering, but that was only because the places she had to stay in when Artemis was let out were always cold.

She looked around the grounds over _Quidditch Through the Ages_ as her friends stayed near the fire to get warm, and when Snape came across the grounds, she quickly came next to her friends so that the miniature fire, which, like Yugi hinted, was almost surely against the rules, was blocked from sight.

It was smart, but not smart enough.

Their guilty faces must have caught Snape's eye, and although he didn't see the fire, he seemed to be looking for a reason to get them into trouble, so he limped over anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Randall?"

His eyes were on her book, so she showed him.

"Library books are not supposed to be taken outside of the school," Snape growled, "Five points from Gryffindor, and I should expect it back inside the building within fifteen minutes, or it'll be twenty."

Diana's eyes flashed red with fury as the professor limped away.

"He made that rule up," Ron growled, "Wonder what's wrong with his leg, though?"

Diana's ears pricked up at the mention of Snape's leg. She, of course, knew from saving Hermione's life, but had forgotten about it until that moment.

"I dunno," said Marik, glaring after his Head of House, "But I _really_ hope it's hurting him, that stupid bakayrou."

"_You_ don't know," Diana said quietly, "But I think _I_ do."

The others looked at her in curiosity.

"The day the troll was let in and Ron, Harry, Yugi and I saved Mione, I saw Snape's leg," Diana continued softly, "His pants were ripped near his ankle, and there was a very bloody cut that resembled a bite."

"A _bite_?" repeated Seto, frowning, "Was it a big bite?"

"Quite," Diana said, smirking as she made her friends play a guessing game.

"Was it like a tiger's?" asked Yugi.

"Nuh-uh," Diana replied, "Bigger."

"Was it like a dragon's?" asked Ron, knowing a little bit about them from his brother Charlie.

"Nuh-uh," Diana repeated, "Fluffier."

No one said anything at first, and then Marik smirked.

"Was it like a dog's?" he asked slyly.

Diana smirked too. "So close I can smell it, and oh boy, does it stink."

"That big dog on the third floor?" asked Hermione, "But why would Snape be down _there_?"

"It's _obvious_, isn't it?" Harry said, "He tried to get past it on Halloween! _That's_ where he was going when we saw him on the way to save Mione…"

Yugi's eyes widened. "He must be after what it's guarding…if he is, it would make perfect sense if he let in the troll as a _diversion_!"

Hermione frowned. "No way…he wouldn't. I know he's not very nice and all, but he wouldn't try to _steal_ something Dumbledore was keeping safe…"

"Honestly, Mione, you think all the teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron, "Snape must have every reason to. It must be important if Dumbledore is keeping it safe, and if Dark wizards are after it."

"I wouldn't put anything past Snape," Marik growled, "Snape might even be _helping_ the Dark wizards."

"That is true," said Seto, his eyes and voice becoming very cold, "I wouldn't be surprised if the bastard did that and more…"

"Why's that, Seto?" asked Hermione reproachfully.

Ryou laughed. "It's because of our first Potions class. When Snape first called his name, he called for a '_Miss_ Seto Kaiba.'"

Diana and Hermione snorted with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Seto growled, "Besides Ryou-kun, he thought _you_ were a girl at first too…with that hair."

Ron and Harry snorted too as Ryou tried to retaliate.

(-!--!--!--!-)

The next day was the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor VS. Slytherin. Diana awoke that morning feeling quite cheerful, since she was going to be able to wipe the usual, arrogant smirk off Malfoy's face.

"Okay, men," Oliver Wood stated in his usual pep talk before the match.

"And women," Angelina Johnson corrected him.

"And women," Oliver agreed, before continuing, "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for," added George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Diana and Harry, "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," Oliver snapped as Diana snickered, "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in _years_. We're going to win. I know it."

He glared at them as if to say, "_Or_ _else_," but instead said, "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

"We don't need _luck_, Oliver," Diana reassured him, "We've got _skill_…and enough of it to kick their rotten asses off the Quidditch field and then some!"

Oliver smiled at her proudly. "Now _that's_ what I call a two-for-one deal. A cheerleader and a Chaser in one. Nice."

Diana smiled back, though she'd rather be a Chaser than a cheerleader any day. They all left the locker rooms in a single-file line, mounted their brooms, and took off.

Three-fourths of the stands cheered as the Gryffindors flew onto the field, and waved banners that read things like, _"Potter for President!",_ _"Let the Lions Roar!" _and _"Go Get 'em, Gryffindor!"_

Diana grinned as she flew around the stands, high-fiving Hermione and Yugi (who were holding a large banner that said, _"Today's Special: Roast Slytherins"_) before taking her position with the other Chasers.

"Now, I want a nice, fair game…_from all of you_," Madame Hooch said, glaring at the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, in particular, before letting out the Bludgers and the Quaffle.

Diana immediately grabbed the Quaffle, and headed toward the hoops, barely hearing Lee Jordan commentate over the cheers of the crowd.

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Diana Randall, the newest Chaser on the Gryffindor team, and she flies directly for the hoops…Randall stubbornness, she's not letting anything get in her way! She dodges Pucey…dodges a Bludger…C'mon, Dare, you're almost there-

And as Diana was about to throw the Quaffle toward the hoops…

"AH!"

Something whammed her from behind, making the Quaffle fly out of her hands…but it still made it past Keeper Bletchley.

"SCORE! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Diana flew her broom away from the goal hoops and back toward Wood as Madame Hooch yelled, "Foal! Gryffindor penalty!"

"You alright?" Wood asked.

Diana nodded, rubbing where her head was hit. "What happened?"

"Flint," Wood growled, "He used his wand to shoot a stunning charm at you. Luckily, it missed you, and only caused you to drop the Quaffle. Using magic on your opponent team is against the rules."

"Does he _always_ do that?"

"No," Wood replied, "But he'll do _anything_ to get the other Chasers out of his way. Just be lucky we still scored."

_/No wonder Hooch was talking to him about being fair…/_ Diana thought sourly.

Alicia took the penalty, and just a second after she threw it past the hoops…

"SCORE! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The match went on, and the Slytherins began to play really dirty.

First, they knocked Oliver out cold with a Bludger to the head. Then two of the Slytherin Chasers took Angelina on both sides, grabbed the Quaffle, and made her get tangled in a Gryffindor banner. But it was when Flint slammed into Harry when he was trying to get the Snitch that made Diana lose her temper.

Diana zoomed after Flint, who had the Quaffle, and flew right below him. She then grabbed the tail of his broom, and jerked it downward.

Flint almost lost his balance, but he had to grip his broom with both hands, which caused him to drop the Quaffle. Diana grabbed it, and headed toward the goalposts.

"Chaser Randall is burning up the field…dodges the other two Chasers…dodges a Bludger…C'MON DARE!"

The Gryffindors were cheering as loud as they could as Diana zoomed toward Bletchley, and shot the Quaffle on the left-most hoop as hard as she could.

"SCORE!" Lee yelled, "TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

They were tied 30 to 30. If only Harry could catch the Snitch…

Speaking of Harry…

Seto looked up through his binoculars to look at Harry, who seemed to be doing some of the strangest Quidditch moves he'd ever seen…

Seto moved past some of the Ravenclaws, and alerted Hermione, Yugi and Ron, who were still watching Diana.

"What do you think Harry-kun's doing?" Seto asked Ron, who knew the most about Quidditch.

Ron looked through Seto's binoculars to look at Harry, and his jaw dropped.

"It's like…he's lost control of his broomstick…" he muttered.

"But only Dark Magic on its highest level could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand," Hermione whispered, sounding terrified.

People were then starting to notice Harry, and started pointing at him and screaming in fear. Diana, Fred and George tried flying over to Harry so they could help him onto one of their brooms, but his Nimbus kept pulling him away from them.

Seto had grabbed back his binoculars, and was now looking through the crowd.

"Seto, what are you doing?" hissed Hermione.

"I knew it," Seto muttered, letting her look through his binoculars, "Check out Snape."

Hermione looked to see Snape staring at Harry, muttering something under his breath.

"He's jinxing the broom," she said in shock, looking back at Ron and Yugi.

"Jinxing the broom?" repeated Ron, "What'll we do?"

Yugi had grabbed Seto's binoculars, and continued to look around the stands. When he pulled away, Atem was in his place.

"For once," he whispered to Seto, "I think the tomb robber has it under control."

How right he was.

Bakura had gone under the stands, and went up the steps almost exactly next to where Snape was sitting.

_/Yami, what are you going to do?/_ Ryou asked him nervously.

Bakura smirked, but didn't reply except to draw a card from his Duel deck.

"Man Eater Bug," he whispered, "Time to feed…go for the greasy, black-haired asshole."

After summoning it, Bakura ran quickly back to the Hufflepuff part of the stands. He'd done his job…

Atem looked through Seto's binoculars as a Man Eater Bug suddenly appeared, scaring the hell out of Snape and causing him to knock a few people in back of him off their seats as he tried to get rid of it.

The past Pharaoh smirked.

_-Good job, tomb robber.-_

Harry got back on his broom, and immediately saw the Snitch. He zoomed after it, with Slytherin Seeker Higgs right behind him.

The two Seekers went into a dive, Harry's specialty, to catch it, and Higgs decided to forget diving and try to go around to catch it.

Harry, however, kept diving, until he was right in front of it, and fell off his broom and onto the field, looking ready to gag. And the Snitch was nowhere in sight…

Diana stopped and looked at Harry in fear. What was wrong…?

Then Harry spat something small and gold into his palm, and stared at it in shock.

"I GOT THE SNITCH! I GOT THE SNITCH!"

The Gryffindor team cheered as they were announced as the winners, and Diana jumped off her own Nimbus next to Harry and gave him a big hug.

"YEAH!" she whooped, shaking her fist in the air and jumping up and down, "WE WON! WE WON!"

The others were a lot like that later, but then they all got together back at Hagrid's hut.

Seto, Hermione, Bakura, Ron and Atem were explaining everything, while Hagrid was making tea and Harry and Marik listened to them carefully and attentively.

Diana was listening too, but she watched them carefully as they spoke, feeling like Yugi and Ryou were both acting very strangely…

She'd seen Yugi acting strangely before, when she, Marik, Hermione and he were in the trophy room and they met Fluffy. But she hadn't ever seen Ryou act this way. Was it just her that he was acting more mature…bolder…than was usual?

"It was Snape," Seto explained, "Yugi-kun, Mione-kun and I saw him."

"He was muttering to himself," said Atem, "And wouldn't take his eyes off you, Harry-kun. It was obviously a jinx of some sort. Luckily, _Ryou-kun_," he concentrated on the Hikari's name when he really meant Bakura, "was able to distract Snape and break his eye contact."

"Nice one, Ryou," Diana said, grinning at him, "What'd you do?"

"Oh, I just sent him one or two spells of my own," Bakura replied casually.

Diana smirked. _/Whatever is wrong with Ryou…I like it./_

"Geez, Ryou, I thought I'd never see anything like that coming from _you_…"

That comment made Bakura smirk too.

_-Oh, I_ _like_ _her,-_ he thought mischievously.

_/Yami, don't even think about it,/_ Ryou snapped, _/Dare-kun's off-limits./_

_-Why, because you like her?-_ Bakura mocked, even though he knew it wasn't true.

He felt his Hikari blush in anger.

_/Because it's you!/ _Ryou retorted,_ /Dare-kun is mischievous enough without you making it worse!/_

Harry smiled too. "Well, whatever you did, I definitely owe you one, Ryou."

Immediately, Bakura shut the mind-link.

"No sweat," he said dismissively.

"That's rubbish," Hagrid said suddenly, who had been there in the stands but not heard a word, "Why would Snape do a thing like that?"

The friends looked at each other. Diana spoke up first.

"We found out something about him," she told Hagrid bluntly, "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween, and it bit him. We think he's after what it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped his teapot. "Who told yeh 'bout Fluffy?"

The students gawked at him.

"FLUFFY?" Marik squeaked.

"That _thing_ had a _name_?" Atem said, in a similar tone to Marik.

"Yeah, he's mine," Hagrid replied, "Bought 'im off a Greek chappie I met in the pub last year…I lent 'im to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me no more," Hagrid said gruffly, "That stuff's top secret, that is."

"But Hagrid-san," Bakura argued, "Whatever that dog is guarding, Snape's trying to _steal_ it, we can't just sit back and watch!"

"Rubbish," Hagrid repeated, "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, Ryou. He'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why he just try and buck Harry-kun off his Nimbus?" Atem demanded.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, sounding as if her mind was changed about Snape, "I _know_ a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, you're wrong!" Hagrid said hotly, "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try and kill a student"

"How do you know that?" Marik inquired, "Snape _obviously_ doesn't like Harry-kun judging by his attitude toward him in Potions class."

"He probably has some kind of grudge against him," Seto noted, "Something that would make Snape want to get rid of him…"

"Wait," Ron said, "The thing was almost stolen by Dark wizards, right? And the most recent Dark wizards were supporters of-"

"Voldemort," Harry finished in understanding, only to make Hagrid, Hermione and Ron flinch.

But Diana gave him a subtle nod and then turned to the Japanese boys, who were looking confused.

"Lord Voldemort…but most wizards know him as 'You-Know-Who' because they're too afraid to say his name…was a Dark wizard who killed everyone who were or were friends with Muggle-borns ten years ago."

"It seemed like no one could stop him until he tried to kill the Potters," Hermione continued, "They died, yes, but somehow, as a baby, Harry survived his encounter with You-Know-Who, and only got a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, instead of being killed."

Harry lifted his bangs up to reveal his scar, letting the Japanese boys see what Hermione meant.

"No one knows how or why," Ron pressed on, "All we know is that that night, You-Know-Who vanished. Some say he died, others say he's just waiting to come back. We still don't know to this day what really happened."

"And now Harry has his own little title too," Diana finished lightly, "'The Boy Who Lived.' How cheesy is that?"

Hermione glared at Diana reproachfully. The Japanese boys were silent for a minute, and then Atem spoke up.

"It makes a lot of sense," the past Pharaoh said quietly, "If I didn't trust Dumbledore-sama as much as I do, I'd say Snape was one of Voldemort's supporters back then, too."

"You never know, though," Marik argued, "You _saw_ what he tried to do to Harry-kun. Maybe Snape tricked Dumbledore-sensei into giving him a job."

"Now, see here-" Hagrid started.

But Seto cut him off.

"If Voldemort is as evil as Dare-kun made out, he obviously had many supporters, and he may still have some. And knowing them, they'd want to kill Harry for making their master vanish."

"Seto, I think yeh-"

But Hagrid was again interrupted, this time by Bakura.

"There's no doubt about that. And we can't really forget about what that dog might be guarding. It's obviously important to the Dark wizards…who knows what it might be able to do-"

Hagrid then lost his temper.

"Now, you listen to me, all of yeh," he snarled, "You're meddling in dangerous things that aren't to be meddled in. You forget 'bout that dog, you forget 'bout what it's guardin' and you forget your theories about Snape… that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel, and-"

"Aha!" Diana cut in, "So there's a Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

Diana, Bakura and Marik smirked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing, and a few minutes later, Yugi would start his postscript to Kitty with the same thought.

_/We've just hit the jackpot…/_

**[Kitty: That's it!**

**Yugi: (grins) Kewl.**

**Lina: And the Quidditch match wasn't crappy, hallelujah! **

**Kitty: (glares) What, you thought it would be?**

**Lina: Uh… heh, heh. (hides in Kitty's file cabinet) **

**Kitty: (sighs) Reviews, Yugi?**

**Yugi: (types) Let's see…four. First is from Avemtilla. She says, "****Sorry Yugi. But I had to tell the truth. And everyone was being mean. Bakura! Be nice! And Atem, don't kill him, just scare him a bit. He is one of my fav people as well. Ryou, I'm sorry you were scared, lots of people would be. And Yugi, that was very brave of you to distract the smelly, giant troll. It was very brave of all of you to take on the troll. But Malik wasn't in it! Darn, I can say how brave he would of been. Oh well, great chapter! Bye! (kisses the guys on the cheek and hugs them all, shakes authors' hands) Adios Amigos!" (grins)**

**Kitty: C'mon, they're in Gryffindor, of course they'd be brave enough to take on a troll…AND MY YUGIKINS WAS THE BRAVEST! (glomps him)**

**Yugi: (pecks her on the cheek) Thank you, my pretty kitty.**

**Atem: (rolls his eyes) Yet another pet-name for Kitty…**

**Kitty: (ahem) No, Atem didn't kill him. (smiles) But now, Bakura won't come down from my chandelier. (looks up at the tomb robber, shivering up on her chandelier, and sweatdrops)**

**Ryou: I had every right to be scared. (shivers) And this fic would've been scarier if Malik was in it… (shivers again)**

**Yugi: (types on Kitty's computer) Next is from Kani. She says, "****Yay! you updated! Harry's so kawaii! Great chappie! Update soon!"**

**Kitty: (grins) Thankies so much! **

**Harry: (blows Kani a kiss)**

**Yugi: (rolls his eyes and types some more) Next is from someone called, "hey." He or she says, "this one is so cool never read it before lol."**

**Kitty: (blinks) Obviously you haven't read it before, or I would've seen a review…unless there are a lot of people who read and don't review… (tears well up in her eyes) But thanks. (smiles)**

**Yugi: The last is from someone called, "smabhf clashfjk". He or she says, "I know I'm a tad bit slow on your story but JAMES WAS A SEEKER! I HATE TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE BUT HE WAS A SEEKER, NOT A CHASER!"**

**Kitty: (looks ready to kill) Hate to burst your bubble, but James WAS A CHASER. J.K. said so herself. The movie got it wrong. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. If you still have any doubt, review again with your email address, and I'll send you a link so you can see what the hell I'm talking about.**

**Yugi: (looks very scared, and inches the computer chair away from Kitty)**

**Kitty: (ahem) Anyway… YU-GI-OH MOVIE, YU-GI-OH MOVIE!**

**Lina: I can't WAIT to see that!**

**Kitty: I KNOW! (glomps Yugi)**

**Yugi: (grins) R&R!]**


	14. Chapter 12: Twins and Twilight Wandering...

****

**[Kitty: Alright now...let's get this party started.**

**Yugi: Poor Kitty has to go through high school now...**

**Kitty: Damn hellhole! I barely have anytime for my fics! (cries)**

**Noa: (pats Kitty's shoulder) It'll be okay. At least your first week is over, and you had Labor Day weekend.**

**Kitty: (sniff) True enough.**

**Yami: R&R!]**

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

**__**

**_Twins and Twilight Wanderings_**

Christmas was coming, and it was kind of hard to tell which feeling controlled Diana more: excitement or complete and utter frustration. Although she liked Christmas as much as the next person, she was very frustrated because she nor any of her friends could find a thing about Nicholas Flamel.

"I still can't believe we haven't _found_ anything yet," Diana growled as Ron kicked her ass at Wizard Chess in the Great Hall, "I was so _sure_ that Nicholas Flamel was the clue we needed to figure out what Fluffy is guarding."

"Cheer up, Dare-kun," Yugi said, patting her shoulder, "We'll have plenty of time to look at that stuff at Christmas."

Diana sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"By the way," Harry said, "Are any of you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

"I am," Ron said, "My mum and dad are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie."

"I am too," Ryou replied, "My dad's not home, so I'm sure he won't mind."

"No way am I going home," Diana snorted, "Aunt Gwen's not going to be there, and the Weasleys won't either, so the best place for me to be is here."

Yugi smiled. "Well, Neko-chan and I are planning to travel to Russia this Christmas, so I'll stay next year."

"I'm going to Italy with my parents," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Do you think for a minute Mokuba would let me stay?" Seto asked, "If you do, you're crazy."

"Ishizu, Odeon and I don't even celebrate Christmas," Marik said, "But I should go back to Domino to check up on Kara-chan."

"Who's Kara-chan?" Diana asked.

"Marik's girlfriend," Ryou explained, "They're expecting twins around Christmas time."

"Whoa, Marik," Ron said, sounding surprised, "How old _is_ Kara?"

"Fourteen," Marik replied quietly.

"Wow, isn't that a little _young_ to be expecting twins?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Marik said awkwardly.

Harry looked about to speak, but Diana gave him a warning look, seeing Marik's obvious dislike for the subject, and he desisted.

Diana was a little sad that most of her new friends were leaving, but Ryou turned out to be what was needed right now. Not only was he very calm and patient, he loved to read. But Ryou, unfortunately, was shut away almost immediately whenever the Tomb Robber took over, which wasn't more than a few seconds.

One day in the library right before the holidays, Ryou and Diana had been looking for Nicholas Flamel in books such as _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_ and _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_, and who would come and bother them, but Draco Malfoy.

"What ya reading, Whitey?" Malfoy mocked, "A book about how to actually look your sex?"

Diana stood up and pointed her wand at Malfoy. "I'm warning you, Malfoy, watch what you say to my friends."

"Ooh, Randall's _mad_ at me," Malfoy said in feigned fear, "Really fitting that you like Whitey, Randall. You play the boy, and he plays the girl!"

Suddenly, Malfoy was blasted against the wall.

Diana whirled around to stare at Bakura, who was positively fuming. He walked over to Malfoy and grabbed him by his collar.

"I'm...no...girl...you...bastard," he snarled, before her threw Malfoy back against the wall.

* * *

Diana awoke on Christmas morning at around 9:00 AM to a deserted girls' dormitory and a loud shriek from her owl, Aries.

She took a swipe at the owl, trying to go back to sleep, but now that she was awake, the sunlight through her window was bothering her.

She pulled the covers over her, moaning, "Pesky owl..._OW_!"

Aries had dropped his package right on Diana's head.

"_YOU STUPID, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING_ _PIDGEON!_" Diana yelled, pulling the covers off of herself and chasing Aries out of the dormitory and back through the window back toward the Owlery.

Diana grabbed her package and went down into the common room.

Harry and Ron were sitting in their pajamas on the couch all alone. Ron was eating a Chocolate Frog and Harry was opening Hermione's present, a large pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

The two boys looked at Diana, and immediately saw that she was crabby.

"I _really_ need to get a new owl next Christmas," Diana grumbled, sitting down on the couch next to Harry.

She ripped open her aunt's letter, and read the following:

_**Dear Diana,**_

**_I do hope you're staying out of trouble, particularly because Albus has written to me several times on your account for fighting. He says you've_ _get several detentions every week, and lose points for Gryffindor every month. I'm disappointed in you, and I hope your behavior improves, maybe to match your grades, which Albus tells me are very high._**

_**Your mother used to play this for you before you went to sleep. I found it in a box of old stuff of hers, and thought you might like to be reacquainted with it. However, I do ask you not to use it unless it is very necessary (pranking Slytherins does not count as an emergency, young lady).**_

_**Gwen**_

Diana sighed and opened her present. It was some kind of panpipe, painted silver and decorated with tiny unicorns and flying horses.

Diana played a few notes in it. It did sound a little familiar.

She played a few more notes on it, and found she could play the old lullaby her mother used sing to her rather easily.

"Ron?"

Ron had started to doze off, dropping his Chocolate Frog on the floor and snoring loudly.

"Ron?" Diana poked him in the shoulder, "Ron!"

"What...huh?" Ron jerked out of his doze, "What?"

Diana grinned as she looked at her panpipe. "Wicked!"

Harry smiled and picked up a lumpy package. "Wonder who this is from..."

Ron blushed as Diana picked up a package similar to Harry's and opened it. "That would be my Mum. I told her you wouldn't be expecting any presents, so she sent you a Weasley sweater."

Harry's sweater was a bright emerald green that matched his eyes, and Diana's sweater was a silvery blue, and on it were little silver stars.

"No fair," Ron muttered, "She always does a nicer job if you're not family..." he sighed as he opened his, "And chooses better colors...she _always_ gives me maroon..."

"It's very nice of her, though," Harry noted.

Diana picked up gift-wrapped box, which was very small and decorated in gold wrapping paper and a purple bow.

"This one's is addressed to all of us," she said slowly, before reading the rest of the tag and saying excitedly, "It's from Marik!"

"Open it!" Harry and Ron said together.

She did, only to find a folded pieces of paper inside, which said the following:

**_Name of Child-First (Given): Kane _**

**_Middle: Atem_**

**_Last (Family): Ishtar_**

**_Sex: Male_**

**_This Birth: Twin_**

**_Date of Birth: December 22nd, 1991_**

**_Name of Child-First (Given): Ariel_**

**_Middle: Diana_**

**_Last (Family): Ishtar_**

**_Sex: Female_**

**_This Birth: Twin_**

**_Date of Birth: December 22nd, 1991_**

**_Place of Birth: Domino Hospital_**

**_Father of Children: Marik Rowan Ishtar_**

**_Mother of Children: Takara Jade Rozene_**

_**Certification of Birth: Dr. Andrea Spence**_

"The twins' birth certificate," Diana said with a smile, before reading their letter;

_**Konnichiwa, Dare-kun, Harry-kun, Ron-kun and Ryou-kun! **_

_**Ariel and Kane Ishtar were born on December 22nd, each three pounds, eleven ounces and very adorable. Kara is doing fine, and they'll be back home by Christmas, which is when you'll open this unless you're taking a secret look under the Christmas tree (yeah, Dare, I mean you).**_

_**Joey and Mai, our respective God-parents, are totally in love with them, although Kane did spit up a bit when Joey was holding him. The twins seem to have taken a liking to Mokuba-chan. Kaiba-kun practically had to pull Ariel off his little brother's hair so he wouldn't be late for a board meeting.**_

_**Maybe if you guys ever visit Domino, you can get acquainted with the twins. Something tells me they'll love you guys as much as they love the others.**_

_**Hope you're well, and don't forget about researching Flamel!**_

_**Happy Christmas,**_

_**Marik**_

Harry grinned. "Nice to know they're alright," he said.

"I see they chose my name as Ariel's middle name," Diana said with a grin, "Who knows? Maybe Ariel will be like me!"

Ron looked at her in feigned horror. "Don't jinx Ariel's future like that!"

Diana whacked Ron upside the head, a vein popping in her temple.

Harry shook his head in amusement as Ron and Diana bickered a little, before picking up his last present and opening it.

Diana and Ron looked up from their fight and at Harry as something fluid and silver went slithering to the floor in shiny folds from his package.

_It was an Invisibility Cloak._

"An Invisibility Cloak," Ron whispered in complete shock.

"I can't _believe_ it," Diana said softly, "Those are so _rare_...who gave it to ya, Harry?"

"There was no name, but it said it had belonged to my dad and to..._'use it well,'_" Harry said quietly.

"'_Use it well?'_" Diana repeated suspiciously, "What does _that_ mean?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe the person who sent it to you thinks you'll need it."

"But how would they know that?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at Diana for an answer, but Diana shook her head.

"The only way they could know _that_ is if they knew the future, and there hasn't been a real Seer in more than a century..." Diana said, before looking at Harry seriously, "Harry, who would your father trust enough to give something that rare to?"

Harry thought for a minute. "I don't know..." he admitted.

Diana shook her head. "Whatever. I better tell Ryou the news about the Ishtar twins."

And with that, she ran out of the common room.

Harry frowned, looking over his Invisibility Cloak.

_'Who would your father trust enough to give something that rare to?'_

It was a great question. But Harry couldn't think of one answer to it.

* * *

Diana awoke around 11:00 PM, feeling wide awake.

She took out Marik's letter and read it through again. _/'Don't forget about researching Flamel,' he says,/_ she thought grumpily, _/How am I supposed to do that when Ryou and I have looked through the entire library and found nothing? Merlin, the only place we haven't looked is the Restricted Section, and you need a note to get a book out of there.../_

Her eyes widened, and she grinned mischievously. _/Unless there's no librarian to catch me.../_

_/Okay, so stealing isn't really a good idea,/_ Diana thought from under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, _/I'll just have to apologize to Harry later.../_

Diana tiptoed through the library and into the Restricted Section, praying under her breath that no one was there to catch her.

But as she closed the door behind her, Diana almost dropped her lantern.

_There was another lantern there._

Diana gulped. "H-h-hello?" she whispered.

"Dare-kun?"

Diana stared at the blackness. "Ryou?" she whispered, taking off the Invisibility Cloak, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," came a voice from the shadows.

And slowly, before her eyes, someone appeared, but...

Diana stared.

_He wasn't Ryou._

His silver-white hair was up in a couple of places, and his eyes were a darker brown, and reflected much pain and coldness.

Bakura looked at Diana, and realization hit him in the face.

She could see the difference... 

Diana stared at Bakura, and Bakura stared at her, both in utter silence.

Finally, Diana was able to whisper, "Who..._are_ you?"

Bakura sighed. "I was wondering when we'd have to tell ya. But there's no time for a full explanation right now. Just know that I'm Ryou's Yami, Bakura, that I was a Tomb Robber in Ancient Egypt, and now I live in a piece of gold called the Millennium Ring."

Diana nodded. "Okay, I'll accept that. But for right now, we should look up Flamel and get out of here."

Bakura pulled a book off the shelf. "I looked under the name 'Flamel' and didn't find anything," he informed her, "I guess we aught to just look through them for info."

Diana shrugged simply, as Bakura looked through the book he taken off the shelf. "Nothing here."

Diana grabbed another one, and flipped through some of the pages. "Nothing here either."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Diana gawked at Bakura, who was holding a book that seemed to be screaming its head (bindings?) off.

"_SHUT IT_!" Diana yelled, slamming the book shut.

"Someone _definitely_ would've heard that," Bakura said, his eyes darting around the library.

Diana grabbed the Invisibility Cloak. "Under here," she said, putting it over the both Bakura and her.

They both started down the hallway, and it was only ten minutes later when Diana remembered something.

"_The lanterns_!" Diana whispered, "We left them in the library!"

Bakura's eyes widened in horror. "Even if they _did_ go out, which they probably did, it would still be hot. If someone investigated, they'd know someone was in there."

"Shit," Diana muttered, before starting back in the opposite direction, but Bakura grabbed her by the collar.

"We can't go back in," Bakura reminded her, "It'd too risky. Filch will be in there, for certain."

Diana nodded, and then looked around. "Which way do we go?"

Bakura looked at the corridors nervously. "Uh..."

Diana stared. "_You don't know the way out of here_?"

"Shouldn't you?" he snapped.

"You were a _Tomb Robber_!"

"You're a _witch_!"

Suddenly, the two froze at the sound of footsteps.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they couldn't have gotten far..."

"Filch," Bakura whispered, "Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn, oh damn..."

"Let's hide in there," Diana suggested, pointing to an abandoned classroom.

Bakura looked at her and smirked. "You _are_ clever for a mortal."

Diana smiled modestly, before pulling Bakura inside the classroom.

They waited for Filch to leave, before Diana whispered, "What floor is your dormitory on?"

"The second," Bakura replied.

"Mine's on the fourth," Diana said, "If we can figure out what _floor_ we're on, then maybe we can get out of here."

Bakura nodded, before looking around the classroom. "Whoa..."

Diana turned to look at what the Tomb Robber was looking at. It was a large mirror that was as tall as the ceiling, with a golden frame with an inscription that read, _"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."_

Diana walked closer to the mirror and examined the frame. "Wow..." she whispered, "This is nice..."

She then looked in the mirror, and she had to clap her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"What?" Bakura asked.

Diana stared at the mirror, but didn't answer.

In the mirror, standing next to her, was a beautiful young woman with long red hair and shining blue eyes the same color as Diana's own, almond-shaped eyes.

It was Diana's mother, and she was smiling...like she was _proud_ of her...

Diana felt like she was going to cry, not of sadness or pain like she had so many times as a little girl, but of happiness.

"Hello? Dare-kun?"

Diana blinked as a hand waved in front of her face.

She looked at Bakura, who asked, "Are you okay?"

Diana nodded quietly.

"C'mon," he said, taking her hand, "Let's go back to our dormitories before Filch catches us."

Diana nodded again, and the two left the room.

But before she left, Diana made a silent promise to her mother in the mirror;

_/I will be back.../_

**[Kitty: That's it!**

**Yugi: Ooh, the Mirror of Erised...**

**Lina: And Diana's going _back_? Idiot.**

**Kitty: Well, she can't really _help_ it...**

**Kara: (holding Ariel) It's nice to know I'm in this story.**

**Marik: (grins, holding Kane)**

**Kitty: (shrugs) I thought about it a little, and decided, "What the heck?" They make a cute couple in Destiny Dilemmas, so why not here too?**

**Yugi: Reviews, Lina?**

**Lina: (types on Kitty's computer) Uh...4. And Kani's first. She says, "yay! (does dance) cool chapter and yay Kura-kun for using the Man Eater Bug, whoot! Lol (glomps Harry)."**

**Harry: (being glomped) Nice to know Kani likes me this much. (kisses Kani's cheek)**

**Bakura: (bows) Thank you, thank you!**

**Lina: Next is...Avemtilla. She says... (gawks) A long review with a Snape cheer, results of Hogwarts House quizzes, and a confusion between "tropics" and "topics."**

**Kitty: (reads it herself and smiles) I don't particularly like Snape (no offense), but that cheer is cute.**

**Bakura: (rolls his eyes) Can I send him to the Shadow Realm now?**

**Kitty: No.**

**Bakura: (pouts) Aw...**

**Lina: (types on Kitty's computer) Next is trivial queen with a much shorter review that goes as follows, "YAY! The worst thing that they could do to Malfoy is to humiliate him in front of everybody."**

**Kitty: Hmm... (smirks) Nice idea. I'd just have to figure out where to put it...and who _does_ it...**

**The Japanese Boys, their Yamis and the British Kids: Ooh! Me! Me!**

**Kitty: (sweatdrop)**

**Lina: (types on Kitty's computer) Last, but certainly not least is Rainbow Guardian Angel, who says, "Hiya! I just want to say that this is a terrific story! Not a lot of people can put Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter together that well. You're a very talented writer, I wish I were as good as you! Please update soon, cause I'm loving this! I hope Yugi gets revenge on Malfoy soon, cause I hate that sleezeball! Oh, and 'Hi Yugi! Hi Atem! You two are so cool!' Okay, that's out of the bag. Please update soon, you rock!"**

**Yugi: (blushes) Thanks.**

**Atem: (blushes too) Nice to know we have such a nice fan, eh Yugi?**

**Yugi: (nods)**

**Kitty: (blushes) Thank you for such humane comments. (smiles) I just do what I like, and that is writing. And I'm _sure_ you could be as good as I am, if not better. Hey, if you write any fics, I'll read 'em. (winks)**

**Yugi: And I hope I can get back at Malfoy soon too. (sighs)**

**Mokuba: R&R, peoples!]**


	15. Chapter 13: Your Heart's Deepest Desire

****

**Kitty: Chapter 13.**

**Yugi: Many secrets will be revealed in this chapter!**

**Lina: And the Mirror of Erised reappears. (grins)**

**Kitty: And Dumbledore too!**

**Yugi: I can't wait to find out what everyone sees in the mirror.**

**Hermione: R&R!**

**_Chapter Thirteen:_**

**__**

**_Your Heart's Deepest Desire_**

"You could've woken Harry and me up, Dare," Ron grumbled crossly.

Diana had been telling Harry, Bakura and Ron about the strange mirror she'd stumbled across the night before, and all of them had been a little bit grumpy because of a series of wake-up pranks that the school poltergeist, Peeves, had been experimenting on the students that involved a bugle, a large bowl on chocolate sauce, whipped cream and a cherry.

"Sorry," Diana said quickly, licking some chocolate sauce off of her chin, "I was kind of out of it. I just want to go back to the mirror tonight...and you guys can come with me."

"I have wondered what your mum looked like," Harry said as he ate the cherry he'd found on top of the whipped cream that had appeared in his hair that morning, "All Ron's told me is that she looks like you."

"And I'd love to see all of your family, too," Diana said with a smile, "Although there's no reason to go to the mirror to see Ron's, since they're always at his house."

"I'd be interested to see if we could see each others' reflections," Bakura said thoughtfully, "And maybe the mirror only shows _dead_ people."

"Hmm..." Diana smirked evilly, "If that's the case...then my dad really _is_ alive after all...so I can spill his blood on the ground when I find him..."

"Dare, knock it off, you're scaring me," Ron muttered.

Diana cleared her throat and turned serious.

"Anyway..."

She looked at Bakura.

"I forgot to make you explain last night what the hell's name is going on with you and Ryou."

"I'd like to know that too, frankly," Harry said with a frown.

"I never really _noticed_ anything wrong with you until you suddenly started talking about some kind of _'Shadow Realm,'_" Ron muttered, "Then I started to wonder what the bloody hell was wrong with you."

"To tell you the truth, I started to wonder when we'd have to tell ya," the Tomb Robber said, "Firstly, my name is Bakura. Yeah, my name is my Hikari's last name, I know. I live inside the Millennium Ring."

He pulled the Ring out from under his shirt in order to explain the situation better.

"That gold dream catcher?" Harry asked.

Bakura nodded.

"I'm a spirit from 5000 years ago...from Ancient Egypt, to be precise. The Pharaoh of Egypt at that time created seven Millennium Items and hid them away, along with each of their powers."

"Do _all_ of them have spirits in them?" Diana asked.

"I don't think so," Bakura said, "The Millennium Puzzle is the only other Item with a spirit in it...that we know of, at least."

"That pyramid thing Yugi wears all the time?" Ron asked.

"You got it."

"So _that's_ why he acted strangely when Marik, Mione and I were going down to duel Malfoy!" Diana said triumphantly.

"I suppose so," Bakura said with a smirk, "The little runt's Yami was Pharaoh, would you believe that?"

"_Pharaoh_?" Harry repeated, "Was he that ancient Pharaoh who hid the Millennium Items away?"

"You guys figure things out fast," Bakura noted, "Yeah, he was that baka."

"But if Yugi's other spirit was a _Pharaoh_, what were _you_?" Ron asked.

Bakura snorted. "A Tomb Robber."

"That is so wicked," Diana said with a grin.

Bakura blinked in surprise. "You...actually _like_ that?"

"Yeah," Diana replied, "You could go into all those tombs...and traveling all the time! That would be _so_ cool."

Bakura smirked. "Well, you'll find little who agree with you. Marik, in particular, dislikes my old profession."

"Oh...because he's a Tomb Keeper?"

"Right again, Dare-kun," Bakura replied, "I guess I was right in saying you're clever for a mortal, wasn't I?"

He ruffled her red hair a little, and Diana laughed.

"Nice to hear that from a Tomb Robber," she replied with a grin, "I guess this means you'll keep in touch?"

Bakura winked mischievously. "Hey, if it means we can kick Malfoy's fat ass a little, sure!"

And with that, Ryou took his Yami's place.

He blinked, before muttering to himself.

"My Yami did it _again_! Why couldn't _I_ have been gifted with the tolerable Pharaoh instead of this stupid Yami who calls himself a King of Thieves...OW! MY ASS!"

Bakura, from inside his soul room, had picked up a voodoo doll of his Hikari, and had started to play with a needle.

* * *

That night, the three Gryffindors and the Tomb Robber ended up meeting near the library, so that Bakura and Diana could show them the mirror.

Ron went up to the mirror and looked at the words carved around the frame carefully.

"It looks like Latin to me," he muttered, looking at Diana with raised eyebrows.

Diana shrugged. "Do you know anyone who knows Latin?"

"Neko-chan does," Bakura remembered, "Maybe she could translate it for us later."

Ron looked at his reflection casually, before jumping back in shock.

"What?" said Harry.

"Did you see my mum?" Diana asked immediately.

"N-no," Ron stammered, "I-I'm alone...I'm older...I'm _Head Boy_!"

"Huh?"

Diana wasn't expecting that.

"I am..." Ron whispered, "I'm wearing the badge Bill used to wear...I'm holding the House Cup...and the Quidditch Cup..._I'm Quidditch Captain too_!"

Ron looked at Diana in excitement. "Maybe this mirror shows the _future_!"

"That can't be," Diana whispered, "My mum's _dead_...and there's no way to bring back the dead that _I_ know of..."

Harry looked in the mirror, and his eyes widened.

"What d'you see, Harry-kun?" Bakura asked.

Harry didn't answer. He was as quiet as Diana was the night before, unable to tear his eyes away from the mirror. He touched the mirror like he was trying to touch a distant dream, his eyes longing and sad.

Diana stepped toward him.

"Your parents?" she whispered.

Harry turned to stare at her. "How'd you know?"

"I know that look," Diana said gently, "I've had the look on my face more than once."

Harry nodded, before looking at Bakura. "Are you going to take a look at it?"

Bakura walked toward the mirror as Harry got out of the way. He looked at his reflection, but he didn't react at all except to blink in surprise.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Egypt," he replied slowly, "I-I'm back in Egypt...as a Tomb Robber."

Diana looked at the mirror, trying to see Bakura as a Tomb Robber, but she saw nothing.

She frowned. "I wish _I_ could see that..."

Bakura looked at her with a rare smile on his face. "I suppose I was right in thinking we couldn't see each others' reflections..."

There was a silence, not awkward, but thoughtful, with Diana and Bakura looking into the mirror and Ron and Harry keeping a look-out.

Finally, Ron spoke.

"C'mon. We better get back to bed."

Diana shook her head. "You guys go on ahead. I'm staying a little longer."

"But what if you get _caught_?" Harry asked.

"I won't," Diana said quietly, sitting in front of the mirror.

Bakura sat down next to her. "I'll stay with Dare-kun," he said to them, "You guys go on ahead."

"But you'll need the Invisibility Cloak to get back to bed," Harry protested.

"No we won't," Bakura said, pointing to his Ring, "I have everything we'll ever need to protect ourselves."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and then nodded, before putting the Cloak over themselves and disappearing out of sight.

Diana looked back into the mirror without a word.

She stared, her eyes filled with small traces of tears, at her mother smiling proudly at her and mouthing soft words Diana would never be able to hear.

* * *

It was nearly midnight. Bakura had dozed off, his head resting on the floor nearby his mortal friend, but still Diana watched the mirror, her heart aching with yearning as her mother continued to smile at her.

Diana sighed.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Why did she have to stare at this mirror avidly to see her mother when she could never even hope to have her mother embrace her in loving arms?

Her mother would never be there...and yet...Diana liked this feeling of her mother being proud of her...she adored the feeling she felt as she stood by her mother, equal to her...

"Back again, Diana?"

Diana whirled around to see Albus Dumbledore sitting on one of the desks near the wall, with a serious expression on his face.

Diana felt like she had been frozen in ice. She must not have heard him come in.

"I...I didn't see you there, sir," she stammered.

"Strange that being so quiet can make you invisible," Dumbledore replied with a small smile on his face.

Diana looked at Bakura, and then looked at Dumbledore, immediately coming to his defense.

"Professor, it's not Bakura's fault, I-"

"No need to protect the Tomb Robber, Diana," Dumbledore interrupted smoothly, "I know he hasn't done anything wrong. He just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Diana sighed in relief.

"I suppose that you and your friends enjoyed looking into the Mirror of Erised?"

Diana blinked.

"I-I didn't know it was called that, sir," she said quietly.

"I trust, by now, you've realized what it does, however?" Dumbledore asked.

Diana shrugged.

"That's what I've been _trying_ to figure out," she admitted, "It shows me my mum being proud of me..."

"And it showed your friend Bakura his past in Egypt, it showed Ron himself as Head Boy, and it showed Harry his family."

"How did you _know_...?"

"Like your friend Bakura, I don't need a cloak to become invisible," Dumbledore said, "Now...do you think you can figure out what the mirror shows us?"

Diana thought a moment.

"It shows us...what we _want_...what we _desire_..."

"It shows us nothing more or less than the _deepest_, most _desperate_ desire of our hearts," Dumbledore agreed, "You, Diana, who have always been overshadowed by your mother, see her standing beside you as your equal. Ronald, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself alone, the best of all of them. Harry, who has never known anything about his past, sees his parents standing beside him."

Diana looked down at Bakura. She gently stroked his silver-white hair as he continued to sleep, a small smile appearing on her face.

"And Bakura..."

"Who has always been alone, with no one caring about him, sees himself back in the place where he at least had someone to care about him."

Diana looked at Dumbledore in surprise.

"His family?"

"You could say that," Dumbledore said quietly, "But remember, Diana...this mirror shows us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away in front of this mirror, entranced by what they have seen in their reflection, or have been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or fantasy. That is why tomorrow, it shall be moved to a new home...and I must ask you not to go looking for it again."

Diana looked ready to protest. "But-"

"If you ever _do_ run across it again, you will now be prepared," Dumbledore added, "It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live, Diana."

Diana slowly looked at Bakura, then the mirror, and then at Dumbledore, and nodded.

"Now," Dumbledore whispered, "Why don't you wake up the Tomb Robber and get off to bed?"

Diana stood up, and sighed.

She then thought of something.

"Uh...Professor? May I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you have just done so," Dumbledore smiled, "But yes, you may ask me one more thing."

"What...what do _you_ see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a thick pair of woolen socks."

Diana stared. "_Socks?_"

"One can never have too many socks," Dumbledore said, "Another Christmas has gone by, and I haven't received a single pair. People still _insist_ on getting me books."

Diana grinned. "I'll have to tell Molly Weasley about that," she said.

Dumbledore smiled back, and then started to leave.

But it was only when Diana and Bakura started back toward their common rooms that she actually thought that Dumbledore might not have been completely truthful. Then again, she reasoned, it had probably been a very personal question.

But as Diana got into her bed back in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, she remembered Dumbledore's words about Bakura...

"_And Bakura..."_

"_Who has always been alone, with no one caring about him, sees himself back in the place where he at least had someone to care about him."_

"_His family?"_

"_You could say that."_

Diana frowned. What else could Bakura possibly be hiding?

**_Kitty: Wonderful question. Now all it needs is an answer, which will be revealed in a while._**

**_Yugi: Aw...why not now?_**

**_Kitty: Because it's such a good cliffy!_**

**_Lina: (groans) I DESPISE CLIFFIES!_**

**_Kitty: (glares) But it makes people want more, smart ass._**

**_Harry: Reviews?_**

**_Kitty: (types on her computer) WHAT?????_**

**_Yugi: What is it, Kitty?_**

**_Kitty: AM I DREAMING? DID I ACTUALLY GET THIRTEEN REVIEWS FROM ONE PERSON????_**

**_Everyone: (gawks)_**

**_Kitty: Whoa. (grins at lily queen) Thank you so much! I'm very flattered!_**

**_Yugi: Who else sent a review?_**

**_Kitty: Hmm... (types) Let's see...Engie also wrote a review. (grins) Your own story? KEWLIES!!!! I wanna read it!_**

**_Yugi: I would assume you'd do a good job, Engie._**

**_Kitty: But of course! She's my friend!_**

**_Noa: Who else, Kitty?_**

**_Kitty: Kani._**

**_Harry: (pant) (wheeze)_**

**_Kitty: Kani, chill. Harry loves you too, but don't strangle him, I need him for the fic._**

**_Kara: (grins) Yeah, I'm here too. And I'm gonna have tons of fun with Marik-chan! (glomps her boyfriend)_**

**_Marik: (about to kiss her)_**

**_Ariel & Kane: WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_**

**_Kara: (runs over to comfort the babies)_**

**_Marik: Aw...I didn't get my kiss... (pouts)_**

**_Kitty: Last, but certainly not least, RAINBOW GUARDIAN ANGEL!!!! (smiles) Yeah, we like ya. And Marik being a father would be difficult, ne? And when you do write your fic, I promise, I SHALL REVIEW!!!! (grins)_**

**_Atem: (blushes when he gets the kiss) Nice to know you're happy. (eats the cookie)_**

**_Yugi: (takes the mallet) Hee, hee, hee... (eats the cookie while making back-up plans to hurt Malfoy if something happens to the mallet)_**

**_Kitty: I'VE GOT A FAN! YAY!!!!_**

**_Lina: (pointing out) You've got more than one, Kitty._**

**_Kitty: (not paying attention) YAY!!!!!_**

**_Lina: (sweatdrop)_**

**_Ron: R&R!_**


	16. Chapter 14: Queer Findings and Quidditch

**__**

**_Yugi: Chapter 14._**

**_Kitty: I WANT THE SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS MOVIE TO COME OUT!!!_**

**_Lina: You have to wait 'til December, Kitty._**

**_Kitty: (cries) I WANT IT NOW!_**

**_Lina: (sweatdrop) Focus on the fic, will ya?_**

**_Kitty: (sniff) Oh...okay._**

**_Kara: R&R!_**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

****

**Queer Findings and Quidditch**

Diana, for once, actually obeyed Dumbledore and did not go back to see the mirror again. Not only was he probably right that madness could befall her if she went back, Diana could barely stand the thought of sitting in front of the mirror with the feeling of her heart being ripped out every time she looked at her mother's smile.

Soon, the winter holidays were over, and all of Diana's friends came back. Bakura ended up telling Yugi, Seto and Marik about Diana finding out about him, only before having to run in order to escape the fury of a very angry Pharaoh.

It was only after they were able to calm the two spirits down a little did Diana, Ron, Hermione and Harry meet Atem officially.

"So you were the _Pharaoh_?" Harry said, grinning, "That's _so_ cool!"

Atem blushed. "Yeah...kind of hard to believe, ne?"

"Of _course_ it is," Bakura muttered, "I mean, how a little pipsqueak like _you_ could be Pharaoh is beyond me..."

Atem whacked Bakura in the back of the head.

"Just like how a stupid baka like _you_ could be called the King of Thieves is beyond me," he muttered in return.

The four British students were then told about Marik's Millennium Rod, the Millennium Eye Bakura had stolen, the spirits' forgotten memory, and Seto's unclear role with Ancient Egypt.

Seto was not very happy about the subject being brought up, and he wasn't very happy about the Yamis coming out either. He also kept protesting that he had anything to do with _"these Egyptian fairy tales."_

"I have nothing to do with this, and that's _final_," Seto growled.

"You _do_ have something to do with this," Atem repeated for the fifth time, "Why _else_ would you have been shown on that tablet with those Egyptian clothes?"

"_That was not me!_" Seto snapped.

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

After the two dueling enemies had finally finished their quarrel, Hermione had given Diana and Bakura a lecture about going into the library after dark, and then put her head down on the table in disappointment at the news that they still hadn't found anything out about Flamel yet.

Diana and Bakura looked at one another in annoyance. They'd done everything they could...they'd looked everywhere...

On top of everything else, Oliver Wood had been putting a lot of extra pressure on Diana, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, making them practice through rain and snow without any loss of enthusiasm.

The Weasley twins and Diana had complained that Oliver had become obsessed, but Harry reminded Diana that it would been the first time in seven years that they could actually catch up the Slytherin team, which did indeed make Diana work that much harder.

During one particularly muddy practice, Wood let out some bad news to the team when he lost his temper with Fred and George.

"Will you two stop messing around!" he yelled at them, "That's _exactly_ the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be _looking_ for an excuse to make Gryffindor lose points!"

Diana had been flying in circles, but right then she dive-bombed right into Harry.

"_Snape's refereeing?_" she repeated as a squeal after making sure Harry was alright, "What in the hell's name would the Potions master be doing to referee a Quidditch game?"

"To favor Slytherin, of course," Harry grumbled.

The other players began to complain too.

"Hey, I can't do anything about it," Wood said, "We'll just have to make sure that Snape doesn't have any excuses to pick on us."

Diana frowned. Since _when_ would Snape try and referee a Quidditch game? Was he looking for an excuse to hurt Harry?

* * *

Seto, Atem and Marik were chatting away in Japanese over at the Gryffindor table, secretly talking about Bakura.

"Fitting Dare-kun would take a liking to him," Seto muttered stiffly, "I mean, wouldn't you think she gets herself in enough trouble _without_ adding the King of Thieves?"

"True," Atem said with a smile, "But I must say, I've never seen the Tomb Robber _this_ friendly. He's never really taken a liking to people before..."

Marik nodded. "But maybe that's what he needs right now...and you never know, it might be what _Dare-kun_ needs right now."

Seto snorted. "Wishful thinking, Marik..."

Right then, Harry and Diana came on over to them with Ron and Hermione and explained about the practice.

"Don't play," Atem said at once.

"Say you're ill," Seto added.

"Pretend to break your leg," Atem suggested.

"_Really_ break your leg," Seto corrected.

"There's no way Harry can do that," Diana noted, "There's no reserve Seeker, so if Harry backs out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

"Then you better play, Harry-kun," Marik said, "But we'll all be there to make sure nothing happens."

"Thanks, guys," Harry said in relief.

Right then, Neville came hopping into the Great Hall, his legs together thanks to a Leg-Locker curse, and it seemed a miracle to Diana that he'd been able to get anywhere without falling over. It was then that she noticed Ryou helping him.

The Slytherins laughed at his arrival, but Hermione went over to him and performed the counter-curse, making Neville's legs spring apart.

Ryou helped Neville get to his feet, who was trembling slightly.

"Are you okay, Neville?" Harry asked.

"What happened?" Marik asked Ryou.

"Malfoy," Ryou replied in disgust, "I'd been working in the library, when I saw Malfoy and Neville meet outside. Apparently, Malfoy had been looking for someone to try the Leg-Locker Curse on, and Neville was the first one he met at the time."

Diana growled. "Malfoy is _really_ toeing the line there..."

Ryou nodded. "Right. I'm going over to McGonagall-sensei about this..."

Neville's eyes went wide, and he shook his head frantically.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"C'mon, Neville, you've got to stand up to him sometime," Atem said.

"Malfoy's _used_ to walking all over people," Ron agreed, "But that doesn't mean you should lie down flat and make it _easy_ for him!"

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave!" Neville choked, looking about to cry, "Malfoy's done _plenty_ of that."

Diana took a Chocolate Frog out of her pocket, unwrapped it and handed it to Neville in an effort to try and make him feel better.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy, Neville," she told him, "Hey, the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor, didn't it? That proves it, 'cause where's Malfoy? In stinking, sulky, stupid Slytherin...er, no offense, Marik."

"None taken as it's the truth," Marik said casually.

Neville gave Diana a weak smile. "Thanks...I think I'll go to bed...d'you want the card, Dare?"

Diana took the Wizard Card and looked at it as Neville walked away.

"Dumbledore," she said with a smile.

"That's the first one I ever got," Harry noted.

Diana read the old text fondly, before her sky-blue eyes shot wide open, and she gasped.

"_I FOUND HIM!_" Diana squealed, "_I FOUND FLAMEL!_"

"What?" Hermione, Atem and Ryou said at the same time.

"Listen! _'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!'_ Nicholas Flamel was an _alchemist_! That means he worked on the _Sorcerer's Stone_!"

"The _what_?" Marik, Seto and Harry said together.

"Honestly, don't you guys _read_?" Hermione said indignantly.

"No need," Atem teased, "That's what _Neko-chan_ is there for."

Hermione whacked the past Pharaoh in the back of the head, a vein popping in her temple.

"Don't be dense," she growled.

Diana rolled her eyes.

"_Focus_, you guys. The Sorcerer's Stone is a stone that can transform any metal into gold, and produce the Elixer of Life, which can make someone immortal."

"No _wonder_ Snape wants it then," Harry said, "Never-ending gold and immortality? That's nuts!"

"Immortality is overrated," Bakura said as he took his Hikari's place, "The future never really is as fun as you'd think it would be."

"So is never-ending cash," said Seto, "You run out of things to do with it after a while."

"I second those," Atem added, "As I've learned them both the hard way."

"But not everyone knows that," Marik said, "Most mortals would _die_ to have those two things, which is probably why there were alchemists in the first place."

"But where'd you learn all that stuff, Dare?" Ron asked, frowning slightly, "I've never even heard of this Sorcerous Stone."

"_Sorcerer's_ Stone," Diana corrected, "And I read it in a Muggle book of legends, and most of them were very accurate, actually."

"I should tell Kara-chan that," Marik said, "She's been wanting to see a unicorn ever since she found out I'd be a wizard...er, there _are_ unicorns, right?"

Diana nodded. "Tell Kara that she can look for them as long as she wants, but not to be _too_ disappointed if she doesn't find one, they're endangered."

Marik pouted. "Aw...and Kara-chan even _told_ me to bring one home to her so she could finally have a magical pet...not that she doesn't have plenty of pets..."

Seto rolled his eyes. "I just hope Neko-chan kept Kisara away from Kara's cat Paprika..."

* * *

A day before the Quidditch match, all of Diana's friends finalized a plan they had to keep Harry out of trouble...and away from Snape.

Marik would stay near the teacher's seating, in case they needed to alert the professors, while Ryou was positioned near the exit of the Quidditch stadium, and toward the Forbidden Forest, so that if they needed help, they could get Hagrid from his cabin.

On the other side of the stadium, Seto would be keeping a lookout behind the door of the Quidditch supply closet, near where Snape was going to be refereeing, thinking that in the event of having to stop him in more extreme measures, Seto would be both strong and tall enough to hold him down. Not only that, but he could throw a Quaffle or two at Snape's head if he was bothering Harry.

Back in the stands, Ron, Yugi and Hermione were to watch the Quidditch match, and wave a "Go Gryffindor" banner if something fishy was going on.

Harry was pretty sure this would work, but Diana wasn't. She didn't know that much about Snape...or what he might know that they didn't know about...

Diana tried to shove those pessimistic thoughts out of her head as she took off into the air.

She looked around to check that all of her friends were in their positions, and when she did, she saw something that made her heart leap.

She flew over to Harry. "Dumbledore's watching, Harry!"

Harry blinked, and then his face broke into a grin. "Wow...how lucky are we!"

Diana nodded. "Snape couldn't possibly do anything to hurt you with Dumbledore here..."

And in her heart, she silently hoped that she was right.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yugi looked up through his binoculars to look at Diana, who was flying away from Marcus Flint with the Quaffle, and then at Harry, who was flying around the Quidditch field in his search for the Snitch.

"So far, so good..." he said under his breath.

Hermione bit her lip, wringing her hands in worry. "D'you _really_ think this'll work?"

"Of course it will," Ron said in a half-convincing, half-unsure tone, "With the others scattered around the stadium plus Dumbledore, nothing could..."

"_OW_!"

Someone had poked Yugi in the back of the head, and when he turned around, he saw it was Malfoy.

"Oh sorry, Starhead, didn't see you there."

Yugi glared at Malfoy simply, but didn't say anything as he looked back up through his binoculars.

Malfoy, however, exchanged a grin with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wonder how long it'll take Potter to fall off his broom this time? Anyone want a _bet_? How about you, Starhead?"

Yugi gritted his teeth, but made himself watch Harry as Snape awarded Hufflepuff a penalty.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Malfoy asked loudly, "It's people they feel _sorry_ for. See, there's Potter, who has no parents, then the Weasleys, who have no money...you should be on the team, Starhead, you've got no brains, no matter how much hair you've got."

Yugi shot up from his seat immediately, his wand pointed at Malfoy's throat.

"Maybe you should try out for Quidditch too, then," he said softly, "You have no _life_...and that could be literal, if you don't leave now."

"Is that a _threat_?" asked Malfoy, an amused smirk appearing on his face.

"Call it what you like, bastard," Yugi said quietly, "The only foolish thing it can be called is a joke."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared," Malfoy said sarcastically, before saying in a shrill tone, "Ahhh, Starhead's gonna hurt me! He's gonna chop my head off with his rainbow hair of death! Run away, run away!"

His two thugs laughed trollishly. Yugi glared, but spoke calmly.

"_That's_ all you can say in your defense? How sad."

"Yugi, don't," Hermione said, "Just leave it, it's not worth it!"

Yugi smiled at Hermione in a devilish sort of way. "Don't worry about it, Mione-kun, I won't hurt him..._much_."

"You know something, Starhead?" Malfoy said with a subtle smirk, "I really _am_ surprised you're calling me a bastard."

"Why's _that_?" Yugi asked coldly, "I'm just calling you what you are."

Malfoy shrugged. "Well, at least I'm a _pureblood_ bastard, unlike your Mudblood bitch back home in China."

Yugi snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was going on, Yugi lunged at him, and began punching every bit of him his fists could find.

"Yugi, _NO_!" Hermione immediately tried to pull her friend off of Malfoy, "Yugi-!"

"_WE WON!_"

Hermione stared at Ron in shock. Ron was looking through Yugi's binoculars, screaming his head off.

"_HARRY'S WON! WE WON! GRYFFINDOR WON! GRYFFINDOR'S IN THE LEAD_!"

Ron hugged Hermione, losing all dignity whatsoever, and the two of them jumped up and down, screaming in excitement.

Harry had caught the Snitch!

But that's not all...

Thanks to Yugi, Malfoy would later be in the Hospital Wing for a black eye and a broken jaw.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryou had been arguing back and forth with his Yami about whether to leave his position yet or not, when he suddenly heard a rustle through the bushes.

Ryou turned to see a cloaked figure making his way into the darkness.

_/Yami.../_ he thought in fright, _/What's that?/_

_-I don't know,-_ Bakura replied, _-Let me check it out.-_

Bakura took his Hikari's place, before following the clocked figure through the brush.

There was someone else there besides the cloaked figure. Seeing it shiver and hearing its frightened stutters, Bakura realized that it was Quirrel.

"D-don't why you w-wanted t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

_-Severus?-_ Bakura repeated toward his Hikari in question.

_/I think he means Snape!/_ Ryou told him.

_-Fitting,-_ Bakura thought with a smirk.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this _private_," Snape said icily, "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

_-He knows,-_ Bakura thought.

_/Oh, damn,/_ Ryou whimpered.

Quirrel kept mumbling to himself, but Snape interrupted him.

"So, Quirrel," he said coldly, "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-b-but Severus, I..."

"You _don't_ want me as your enemy, Quirrel," Snape whispered, taking a step toward him.

_-By Ra Almighty, this guy's almost worse than I was,-_ Bakura thought.

_/Almost?/_ Ryou repeated indignantly.

"I-I-I don't what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

_-C'mon,-_ Bakura said, _-I wasn't that bad!-_

_/Yes you were!/_ Ryou snapped, _/After everything you did to Yugi and all of them...Snape's almost better! After sending them to the Graveyard.../_

_-Ryou.-_

_/Joining Marik.../_

_-Ryou!-_

_/Trying to beat Yugi and send him to the Shadow Realm.../_

_-RYOU! Shut up, I can't hear what they're saying!-_

"...your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting."

Bakura blinked as he focused back on the two teachers' conversation, and Quirrel stammered in response.

"B-but I d-d-don't-"

"Very well," Snape cut in, "We'll have another little chat soon...when you've had time to think about where your loyalties lie."

And with that, Snape threw the cloak over his head and ran out of the forest.

_-Something tells me this will be of interest to your friends,-_ Bakura said to Ryou.

Ryou nodded, before taking his Yami's place and running back toward the school.

* * *

Later that evening, Ryou told the others about what his Yami and he had seen, and, like Bakura had assumed, they _were_ interested.

"So we were right about the Sorcerer's Stone," Diana said with a grin.

"I suppose Snape is trying to force Quirrel to help him get it," Harry said.

"That's what I was thinking," Ryou agreed, "He asked Quirrel if he knew how to get past Fluffy."

"That's a sure sign he's up to no good," Ron said.

"But what about this _'hocus pocus'_ thing Bakura heard a small bit about?" Marik asked with a frown, "Does that mean Quirrel's up to no good too?"

"I don't think so," Ryou replied, "My Yami and I think that there might be _other_ things _besides_ Fluffy that are guarding the Stone...enchantments, that sort of thing..."

"Of _course_!" Hermione said in understanding, "Quirrel probably did some kind of Anti-Dark Arts spell, and Snape wouldn't know how to get past it!"

"And to find out, Snape's trying to _scare_ Quirrel into telling him how to past his challenge," Diana finished in triumph.

"So the Stone's only safe as long Quirrel stands up to Snape?" Seto said in alarm.

"It'll be gone by the end of the week," Marik muttered.

**_Kitty: That's it!_**

**_Yugi: YES! I gave Malfoy a black eye AND a broken jaw! Uh-huh, uh-huh, who's the King, uh-huh..._**

**_Everyone Else: (sweatdrop)_**

**_Kitty: (types on her computer) Let's see...REVIEWS! Kani's first. (smiles) Thank you so much. I'm very flattered you think so highly of me._**

**_Lina: (looks over Kitty's shoulder) Next is lily queen. I see you liked most of the chapter, seeing as you've copied a lot of it into your review._**

**_Yugi: (grins) Which is kewl._**

**_Kitty: (smiles) Yeah, it is a tiny bit. That won't be the pairing..._**

**_Lina: Whew!_**

**_Kitty: ...but Bakura and Diana also have secret links, like Marik and Diana do._**

**_Lina: (glares) Should I be worried, Hikari?_**

**_Kitty: Not at all._**

**_Lina: Good._**

**_Yugi: Uh...back to reviews?_**

**_Lina: Right. (looks at Kitty's computer screen) Last, but certainly not least, is ENGIE!_**

**_Kitty: (grins) I luv Egypt and Rome! (although I like Greece better, not as much fighting...) Anyway, I'll email you soon, after I finish with my After-School Night thingamajig and get through interims... (pouts) If I'm not eligible, I can't be on the Forensics Team...which means NO ACTING since I didn't make the school play...WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_**

**_Yugi: KITTY! (hugs her) Kitty, it's okay, it's okay..._**

**_Kitty: (continues crying)_**

**_Lina: (sweatdrop) R&R!_**


	17. Chapter 15: Dilemmas with Dragons

**__**

**_Kitty: Chapter Fifteen!_**

**_Yugi: Man, we're really going along, aren't we?_**

**_Kitty: YEP! Only a couple more chapters...and I'll be finished!_**

**_Lina: And that means...SEQUEL!_**

**_Kitty: You bet! It'll be kewl!_**

**_Harry: We can only hope so, compared to this awesome fic here._**

**_Ryou: R&R!_**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

****

**Dilemmas with Dragons**

Quirrel must have been braver than Diana and the others had thought. As the weeks went by, the professor did look thinner and paler than before, but since Hogwarts hadn't been renamed Severus Snape's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Diana assumed he hadn't cracked yet.

Either way, all of Diana's friends had been on edge, trying to guard the Stone as well as the Queen of England's Royal Guard. Harry and Yugi would always check the third floor corridor from time to time, pressing their ears to the door to make sure Fluffy was still growling away in there. Marik had been keeping an eye on Snape, and reported twice a day the same thing; Snape was as sour as ever and looked ready to give him a detention for stalking him.

Hermione, unlike the others, was focusing on other things, and that became quite clear one morning when Marik had not come to report Snape's status.

Yugi had been asking Harry if he reckoned Marik was alright when Hermione had put down some papers in front of him.

"What are these, Mione-kun?" Yugi asked as he examined the top one.

"Exam schedules, of course," Hermione said coolly. "And you better get to studying the notes I gave you."

"Mione, the exams are ages away," Ron muttered.

"_Ten weeks_," Hermione snapped back. "That's not _ages_, Ron, that's like a _second_ to Nicolas Flamel."

"Well, we're not 600 years old," Ron reminded her. "Besides, what are _you_ worried about? You already know everything."

"Are you _crazy_?" Hermione squawked. "Do you realize we need to pass these exams to get into _second year_? They're very, very, _very_ important, I should've started studying a month ago, for Heaven's sake..."

Diana sweatdropped as Hermione kept going and going like an Energizer battery. Finally, she patted her friend's shoulder.

"Mione, let me just inject two words here: _shut up_."

Right then, Marik appeared, looking a little annoyed.

"Status the same as ever?" Yugi asked.

"Nope," Marik said dully. "This time, the message is this; Snape is as sour as ever and he gave me a detention for stalking him."

* * *

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking a lot like Hermione was.

They piled tons of homework on each of the students, and with that and Hermione nearby reciting things for you every few minutes to copy down, it was quite difficult to relax.

"You know, I think Malfoy isn't even relaxed enough to _tease_ us," Ron remarked one rainy afternoon. "I'll _never_ be able to remember any of this..."

Diana, desperate to escape Hermione's reciting and Ron's complaining, went to the library to go find Ryou, who was probably sticking his nose in a book as usual.

Diana went inside the library and did indeed find Ryou reading and taking notes at a table. Smiling in relief, she slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey," she greeted.

"What merited me for a visit, Dare-kun?" asked Ryou with a smile. "Did Mione-kun's reciting get to you too?"

Diana laughed. "You could say that. Ron's complaining got to me too, though..."

Ryou smiled at Diana before looking behind her with a surprised expression.

"Konnichiwa, Hagrid-san," he said. "What are you doing here in the library?"

Diana turned to see Hagrid hiding something behind his back and looking out of place in his large moleskin overcoat.

"Just lookin'," Hagrid said shiftily. "An' what're you two up te?"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You ain't still lookin' for Flamel, are ya?"

"Oh, we found out about him _ages_ ago," Diana said loftily. "And about what the dog's guarding, the Sorcerer's-"

"Shh!" Hagrid said quickly.

He looked around the library to see if anyone was listening.

"Don' go shoutin' 'bout it, what's the matter wit ya?"

"But we do have some more questions," Ryou said calmly. "What's guarding the Stone besides...?"

"SHH!" Hagrid repeated. "Listen, come an' see me later at ma cabin. I'm not sayin' I'm gonna tell ya anythin', but you can' go blabbin' 'bout it in here. Students ain't supposed to know, and people'll think I told ya."

"See you later then," Ryou said, sounding slightly disappointed.

Hagrid nodded, before shuffling out of the library.

"What do you reckon Hagrid was hiding?" Diana asked Ryou when Hagrid was out of earshot. "Do you think it had something to do with the Stone?"

Ryou stood up and began examining a section of books.

"He was looking up stuff over here," he said quietly, examining the titles.

His brown eyes widened.

"_Dragons_!" he said in a hushed whisper. "Hagrid was looking up _dragons_!"

Diana looked at the books too.

"_Dragon Species of Britain and Ireland_..._From Egg to Inferno: A Dragon Keeper's Guide_...Merlin, what in devil's name could Hagrid be up to?"

Diana and Ryou left the library and found Seto, Harry, Marik, Ron, Hermione and Yugi in the Great Hall, arguing about studying for the exams so soon.

"Keeping a tab on Snape is much more important," Yugi argued. "I don't _care_ if I'm expelled or what have you, I just want to make sure Snape doesn't get the Stone!"

"But if you're _expelled_, we won't be able to learn enough magic to stop him, bakayrou!" Seto said coldly.

"That's no argument, Kaiba!" Marik snapped.

"Is that so, Marik?" Seto snapped back. "And what kind of excuse do you-"

"May I intervene?"

They looked up at Diana in surprise.

"Hey, Dare-kun," Yugi said. "Hi, Ryou-kun."

"You _have_ been studying, right?" Hermione asked promptly.

"We _were_," Ryou said slowly, "but then Hagrid-san came in..."

The two of them continued explaining their conversation, and about Hagrid's _"sudden interest"_ in dragons.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon," Harry corrected. "He told me so when I first met him."

"But it's against Wizard Laws," Hermione said. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlock's Convention in 1709, and-"

"Alright, Mione, we know you swallowed the textbook, but you don't need to show it off," Diana said dully. "But yeah, it's hard to keep Muggles from noticing magic and all that if we're keeping dragons in our backyard."

"You can't tame dragons anyway," Ron added. "It's too dangerous...I mean, Charlie's got tons of serious burns off the ones he takes care of in Romania..."

"You mean there are _wild_ dragons?" Yugi squeaked.

"Sure," Ron replied, not sounding the least bit worried. "Common Welsh Greens and Hebridean Blacks are found around here, but the Ministry has a hard job hushing it all up."

Seto smirked. "Are there Blue Eyes White Dragons?"

"Blue Eyes _whats_?" Hermione said. "Never heard of them."

Seto pouted. "Aw..."

* * *

Diana, Harry, Yugi and Ryou went down to Hagrid's hut an hour later, and the red-head was the first to notice something strange.

"Why do you think the curtains are all shut?" Diana asked her friends.

Harry looked closer to see what Diana meant, and then shrugged. "Dunno..."

"This makes me even more worried than I was..." Ryou muttered.

Suddenly Bakura took Ryou's place.

The past Tomb Robber rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic," he muttered, "Ryou only _does_ send me out when he's afraid..."

Atem took Yugi's place and smirked.

"That really does show what you're _good_ for," he said quietly, "You can go on and die, and it won't matter; you'll die protecting your Hikari _and_ save the world from suffering..._OW_!"

Bakura had whacked his Millennium Ring on the past Pharaoh's head, making a sort-of clanging sound as the piece of gold bounced off Atem's pointy tri-colored hair.

"Sometimes I wish you would shut your mouth and save yourself from my wrath," the Tomb Robber snapped.

Atem rubbed his head.

"_Wrath_, is it?" the Pharaoh said, "Oh my, I'm _so_ scared of fluffy bunnies and pom-pom balls..."

Bakura leaped onto the past Pharaoh and began beating him up.

Diana ran over to pull Bakura off, and Harry pulled Atem up, but the two spirits still kept trying to hit each other.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled.

"Knock it off!" Diana said.

But they either didn't listen or didn't care.

Diana's temper flared, and she shouted to be heard over the spirits' fighting.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL DIG UP YOUR MUMMIES AND GIVE THEM TO PEEVES TO PRANK WITH!"

That got the spirits' attention. They looked at Diana in shock.

Atem eyed Bakura strangely. "This girl _is_ like you, isn't she?"

Bakura glared. "You better mean that as a _compliment_."

"If I don't, then Diana might back up her threat," Atem said, "I don't know about _you_, but I like my mummy where it is right now..."

Diana rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to get back to what we were _doing_ or not?" she snapped.

"Yes, miss," Bakura and Atem said meekly.

Harry ran over to Hagrid's door, and knocked.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Bakura imitated Ryou, and Atem couldn't help but laugh silently at the impression of the tomb robber's innocent, British Hikari.

But Hagrid didn't seem to hear a difference as he opened the door.

"Hello," he said cheerfully, "C'mon in."

The four of them shrugged, before walking into his hut and closing the door behind them.

It was like stepping into an oven. There was a blazing fire in the fireplace, even though it had been a relatively warm day, and it made the students sweat...well, two of them anyway.

"Aren't you hot?" Harry asked Atem.

"You're forgetting, Harry-kun," the Pharaoh said, "The Tomb Robber and I grew up in Egypt. This is _cool_ compared to weather in the desert."

"But at least you had people to _fan_ you all day long," Bakura snapped, "And you barely _moved_. I actually did _work_ in the desert."

"Yeah, working," Atem sneered, "Stealing candy from babies."

"Yeah, working," Bakura growled back, "Stealing jewels from stupid past Pharaoh mummies."

Atem looked ready to kill for that, but Diana shot them both a death glare, and the two of them shut up.

"So..." Hagrid said, "Yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," Diana answered, "We were wondering what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone besides Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned.

"Can't tell ya that, Dare," he said, "Number one, I don't know meself. Number two, yeh know plenty already, so I wouldn't tell ya if I could. The Stone's here for a reason, ya know. It was almost stolen from Gringotts..."

"Hagrid," Bakura said slowly, "Even if you don't _want_ to tell us, you _do_ know. We only really wondered who had _done_ the guarding, really...I mean, who else could Dumbledore _possibly_ trust enough to help him with something this important besides you?"

Harry tried to keep a straight face, but found it hard not to smile. Hagrid, apparently, also found it difficult, but in pride instead of amusement.

"Well..." Hagrid said, "I s'pose it wouldn't hurt to tell ya _that_...let's see...he borrowed Fluffy from me...then some of the teachers did enchantments..."

"Like who?" asked Harry.

"Let's see..." Hagrid said thoughtfully, "there's Spout... Flitwick... McGonagall... Quirrel... and Dumbledore did somethin' himself, of course. Hang on, I'm forgetting someone...oh, yeah, Snape."

Atem had been scribbling down the teachers' names on his hand with a spare quill, but his head shot up at the sound of the last name.

"_Snape_?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Hagrid replied, surprised at Atem's reaction.

Then his beetle-black eyes narrowed.

"God, yeh not still on about _him_, are ya?" he asked, "See here, Snape is helping to _protect_ the Stone, why would he steal it?"

Harry and Diana exchanged a look of puzzlement, since they were thinking along the same lines.

Then Diana looked at Hagrid nervously.

"You _are_ the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" she asked him.

"Not a soul knows 'cept me and Dumbledore," Hagrid said proudly.

"And you wouldn't _tell_ anyone, would you?" Diana asked anxiously, "Not even one of the teach-"

"Hagrid, can we have a window open or something?" Harry panted, "I'm _boiling_ in here."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," Hagrid said dismissively.

Diana saw him sneak a glance at the fire, where there was a small silver pot hanging over the flames.

"Hagrid, what's in _there_?" Diana said suspiciously.

"Ah..." Hagrid fiddled nervously with his beard as Diana walked over and, putting on a too-big over mitt, picked up the pot and put it on the table.

She looked inside, and her blue eyes widened in shock.

"Hagrid..._where_ did you get _this_?" Diana said in a deadly cold tone.

With those words, she took a round, black egg out of the pot and put it on the table for everyone to see.

"Won it las' night," Hagrid replied, "I was down in the village havin' a few drinks and got into a game of cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad to get rid of it, to be honest-"

"OF COURSE HE WAS!" Diana yelled, "THANKS TO THAT STRANGER, NOW YOU HAVE TO HIDE THE DRAGON EGG, NOT HIM! OF COURSE HE WANTED TO GET RID OF IT!"

Hagrid, who was more than three times Diana's height, still cowered at her yelling, much like the Weasleys did whenever their mother was angry at them.

"YOU LIVE IN A WOODEN HUT ON THE HOGWARTS GROUNDS, AND YOU ARE BARELY MAKING A LIVING HERE! IF ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, YOU COULD LOSE YOUR JOB! WHERE'D YOU GO THEN, HUH? TO A COLONY WITH YOUR STUPID DRAGON EGG?"

Bakura and Atem exchanged a look of terror as Diana continued yelling her head off.

"COMPLETE IDIOT THING TO DO...PROBABLY GOT DRUNK OR SOMETHING, WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT STRANGER WAS-"

Suddenly Diana stopped at the soft sound of cracking.

"The egg!" Harry said, "It's hatching!" 

Diana stepped away from the egg on the table in horror. "Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn, oh damn..."

All at once, there was a scraping noise, and the egg split open. Out of the egg and onto the table crawled a baby dragon.

It wasn't anything like Joey Wheeler's Duel Monster card. In fact, at first glance, Diana thought it was a old black umbrella.

Its spiny wings were huge compared to the rest of him, and his long snout with wide nostrils was paired with small stubs of horns and bright orange eyes.

The little dragon sneezed, and a few red sparks came out of his nose.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid said quietly like you would about a puppy.

The dragon looked up and mewed like a newborn kitten.

"Bless him, he knows his mummy!" Hagrid said.

But the dragon wasn't looking at Hagrid. Instead, its orange eyes were focused on Diana.

The dragon crawled over to the red-haired first year, still mewing and its eyes not leaving her face.

Diana stepped away from the table nervously.

"Uh...go back to Hagrid, little dragon, I don't want any trouble..."

She gestured toward Hagrid, but the dragon wasn't paying attention.

"Norbert likes ya, Dare!" Hagrid said.

"_Norbert_?" Bakura repeated in disgust, "You're _naming_ a _dragon_?"

Hagrid wasn't paying attention.

"Go on and pet him!" he encouraged.

Diana shook her head fervently and walked farther away.

"Norbert" had reached the end of the table, and looked up at Diana with sad eyes.

Suddenly, he began to roar.

But it wasn't quite _roaring_, it was more like..._crying_.

"Dare, he thinks you're his mum!" Harry said as he covered his ears, "Make him stop crying!"

Diana, slowly and carefully, walked back over to the baby dragon, and, taking a deep breath, started to pat his head.

Norbert purred like a cat, snuggling up to her hand. Then he leaped into her arms and began to coo.

Diana couldn't help but smile down at the little dragon.

"I suppose he's not so bad..."

She shot a cold look at Hagrid.

"But it's still too dangerous to keep him."

Hagrid was about to protest, when he froze. All the color left his face, and he ran over to the window.

"What?" Bakura asked, "What is it?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains...it's a _kid_! H-he's runnin' back up to the school!"

Atem bolted to the door and looked out. His scarlet eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Malfoy. He's seen Norbert."

**_Kitty: Chapter completed._**

**_Yugi: MALFOY SAW NORBERT?_**

**_Bakura: Damn._**

**_Lina: Can I kill that little ferret next chapter?_**

**_Kitty: NO. You know my policy; you can't kill any character until the fic or fics are completed..._**

**_Lina: (pouts) Aw..._**

**_Kitty: ...but you can hurt them as much as you like._**

**_Lina: (grins and grabs a chainsaw) Hee, hee, hee..._**

**_Malfoy: (starts running) AHHHHHH!!!!_**

**_Kitty: (types on her computer) Let me see...Kani's first. (smiles) Being a retard is fun. I act it all the time._**

**_Diana: (grins) And Yugi did great with Malfoy!_**

**_Yugi: (grins too) YES!_**

**_Kitty: Next is...Rainbow Guardian Angel! Yeah, Yugi had fun with that..._**

**_Yugi: YEAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!_**

**_Kitty: (ahem) And the quote was actually similar to one from the book, but thanks. I just thought Seto and Atem would be the two perfect people to say that... (sweatdrop)_**

**_Kara: (smiles) And we all know Kitty rocks._**

**_Kitty: (blushes) Thanks. (types on her computer) And...Meanae the Thorn! (winks) Again, my policy does not forbid torture, so young Draco shall be taught a lesson...and no, there are no official pairings in this story BESIDES mentions of Yugi/Kitty and Marik/Kara. There will be more pairings around third or fourth book, and they will be mostly Ron/Hermione and Diana/a char who I will not reveal now!!!!!!_**

**_Diana: (glares) You're evil._**

**_Kitty: I am not! Artemis is._**

**_Artemis: RAWR!!!!! :::trying to scare Kitty::::_**

**_Kitty: (turns casually to look at Artemis) Hi, Artemis._**

**_Artemis: (blink) Hello...I guess?_**

**_Lina: (stops chasing Malfoy for a second to say) R&R!_**


	18. Chapter 16: The Innocent are Always Firs...

**_Atem: Chapter 16!_**

**_Marik: I'm gonna be kind of upset when this story's done..._**

**_Ryou: Me too._**

**_Kitty: (grins) I liked how this chapter came out, though...._**

**_Yugi: Me too._**

**_Kitty: (blink) But you always like my chapters._**

**_Yugi: Exactly._**

**_Kitty: (kisses Yugi's cheek) I love you._**

**_Yugi: And I you._**

**_Lina: STOP THIS MUSHY STUFF ALREADY AND GET TO THE CHAPTER, WILL YA!_**

**_Yugi and Kitty: (sweatdrop)_**

**_Bakura: (kisses Lina's cheek) Now, now, dear, let them have their fun..._**

**_Lina: But, Kura-chan...the fic..._**

**_Bakura: (stops her with a kiss, before picking her up and bringing her into another room and closing the door behind him)_**

**_Yugi: (looks at Kitty) Should I be concerned?_**

**_(scuffles from the other room, along with a small scream)_**

**_Kitty: No, not really._**

**_Yugi: Okay._**

**_Seto: (sweatdrop) R&R!_**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

****

**The Innocent are Always First**

"It's bad _enough_ that Hagrid has a dragon," Harry said, "But now _Malfoy_ knows..."

"We better hurry and get back to bed," Diana whispered, "Maybe if we're in bed, we won't get..."

She went white as she saw Professor McGonagall walking toward them, looking very stern and accompanied by Malfoy, who was smirking.

"Caught," Diana finished.

* * *

"Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_," McGonagall hissed, "Gives a student the right to walk around the school at night. As punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken."

"_Fifty?_" Ryou squeaked.

"_Each_," McGonagall snapped, "And to make sure it doesn't happen again-"

"Professor," Diana said quickly, "Ryou, Yugi and Harry aren't to blame, I-"

"Miss Randall, I am not in the mood for excuses," McGonagall interrupted, "And whether or not they are at fault, both you _and_ your friends were out of bed after-hours, and will suffer the consequences."

Malfoy smirked at Diana, his eyes glittering with malice.

"As I was saying," McGonagall said stiffly, "To make sure this doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

Malfoy went white, and turned his gaze to McGonagall.

"Excuse me, professor," he said, trying to hide a leer with a polite smile, "Perhaps I heard you _wrong_. I thought you said the _five_ of us."

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall replied, "You see, honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours, not to mention your lie about a dragon in our gamekeeper's hut to discredit him. You will join your classmates in detention."

Malfoy, after being temporarily dumbfounded, glared at Diana, Harry, Ryou and Yugi as they exchanged smirks.

"You may go," McGonagall said smoothly.

The students started down the hallway to the Main Staircase to where the dormitories were, and Diana smirked at Malfoy.

"Looks like sucking up to professors didn't save ya, did it?" she mocked.

Malfoy glared. "Shut up, Randall. She might not have believed me about the dragon _now_, but they _will_ investigate. My father will make _sure_ of that."

"_Really_, Malfoy," Ryou said dully, "I would've thought someone as _noble_ as you could maybe fight your _own_ battles?"

"Well, at least I don't force my Tomb Robber other self to do everything for me!" Malfoy spat.

The friends stared at Malfoy.

"What are you talking about?" Diana hissed, trying to cover up her surprise and pretend that Ryou didn't have a Yami.

"Don't tell me that Whitey hasn't even told his friends he's possessed by an Ancient Egyptian thief," Malfoy mocked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry snapped, "We don't need to hear lies from you, particularly after everything's said and done."

"They're not lies," Malfoy whispered, "The Ministry knows all about _that_, and if _they_ do, my father does, and if _he_ does, I do." 

Yugi smirked. "I was curious as to where you got your intellect from, and now I know. You just use your father's brain."

"Shut up, Mutou," Malfoy snapped.

"Wow, I see giving you a broken jaw taught you not to call me _'Starhead,'_" Yugi mocked, "Maybe I can teach you a little _more_."

"Teach?" Malfoy laughed, "You can barely _learn_ anything here, I doubt you could teach me anything. I'm _pureblood_! I know _everything_ about magic, unlike _you_."

"Oh, I know more about magic than you think," Yugi whispered, "And I doubt very highly you know everything there is to know about magic..."

His Millennium Puzzle glowed, and Atem took his place.

Malfoy jumped back. "What the-"

"If you know about the Tomb Robber, you should know about _me_," Atem whispered, "You know, in ancient times, the Pharaoh could do anything he _wanted_ to his enemies...Yugi made that quite clear as my _host..._but I think I'll show you what I do to people who insult those close to my hikari."

Malfoy didn't wait to hear anymore, so he ran down a staircase and disappeared out of sight.

Atem laughed. "And wouldn't you know it? I haven't sent people to the Shadow Realm ever since I first met _Bakura_..."

* * *

The 150 point decrease for Gryffindor really got people upset. Most were refusing to talk to Harry, Diana or Yugi, and on the Quidditch field, Harry and Diana were only known as "the Seeker" and "the Chaser."

Diana finally got fed up with this treatment, and told Wood she resigned from the Quidditch team. Wood freaked.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T LEAVE! WE STILL NEED YOU FOR THE GAME!"

But Diana was quite stubborn, and insisted on not playing, forcing Oliver to hire a substitute player in the meantime named Alicia Spinnet.

Luckily, Ron helped Hagrid out with Norbert by asking Charlie to pick the dragon up and bring him to Romania, so Hagrid never got in trouble and Malfoy was still stuck with the Gryffindors and Ryou in detention.

For detention, they would be helping Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy, of course, immediately protested.

"We can't go in there!" he said, sounding a little less cool than he usually did, "St-students aren't allowed! A-and there are..._werewolves_!"

"There's more than _werewolves_ in those trees, lad," Filch said with an evil grin as he escorted them to the edge of the forest, "You can be sure of _that_."

Ryou looked nervously at the forest, before forcing his Yami to take his place. A few minutes later, Yugi did the same thing. But the Yamis didn't look one ounce braver.

"Nighty night...don't let the _werewolves_ bite," Filch said nastily, before walking back up to the castle.

Diana looked at Harry, then at Atem and then at Bakura, only see fear in their eyes very much like the kind she was trying to hide.

"Right then," Hagrid said, "Let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later, they came upon something silvery and liquid on the ground in a glen of trees.

Diana carefully put her fingers in the substance and examined it.

_/What is this stuff?/_

_-Unicorn blood.-_

Diana nearly jumped. _/What do you want, Artemis?/_

_-Nothing yet,-_ Artemis replied, _-You asked a question, and I knew the answer.-_

_/Why do you care?/_

_-No matter how much I'd like to deny it, you are my host and I depend on you to survive. I might as well keep you alive as long as possible.-_

_/You sure don't show it when the full moon comes around,/_ Diana snapped.

_-That's when I'm hungry, smart ass,-_ Artemis snapped back, _-I get very moody when I'm hungry, doesn't everyone?-_

Diana rolled her eyes, but turned to the others to show them the silver liquid on her fingers.

"Dare-kun, what is that stuff?" Bakura asked, looking a little grossed out.

"Unicorn blood," Diana and Atem whispered together.

Harry and Bakura looked at the past Pharaoh curiously, and Atem shrugged.

"Egypt," he said simply, and they knew what he meant. He had heard of unicorns and such when he was Pharaoh.

"That's unicorn blood, alright," Hagrid said, "And it's what we're here for."

The students looked at Hagrid as he continued what he was saying.

"There's a unicorn in there, hurt bad by somethin'. I found one dead last Wednesday too. We're going to go find the poor thing, and we might have ta put it outta its misery."

"We're...we might have to _kill_ it?" Atem squeaked, sounding terrified. Like his hikari, the past Pharaoh hated death.

Hagrid nodded grimly. "Alright...I think we should split up to cover more ground. Yugi, Ryou, you come with me...and Harry, Diana, you go with Malfoy."

Diana and Harry scowled at each other. Malfoy also didn't look happy.

"Alright," the Slytherin said, "If I get these two Gryffindor idiots, I get Fang."

"Fine," Hagrid said, "Just so ya know...he's a bloody coward."

Diana tried not to grin as Fang licked her cheek.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ this!" Malfoy spat, "This is _servant's_ stuff! Wait 'til my father hears about this, he'll-"

"If I didn't know better, _Draco_," Diana used his real name in a mocking way, "I'd say you were _scared_."

"I'm not scared!" Malfoy snapped.

A distant howl went off in the distance, and Malfoy froze.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

Diana smirked at him, before Malfoy got back into character and glared back at her.

"C'mon, Fang," he muttered.

The dog walked in front of Malfoy as the three of them continued their way through the Forbidden Forest.

Finally, they approached a clearing, and on the ground next to a tree was something bright white.

"The unicorn," Harry whispered.

Diana had never seen something so majestic and yet so sad. Its slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane spread pearly white onto the dark leaves.

_-The innocent are always the first,-_ Artemis thought.

_/What are you talking about?/_ Diana snapped.

Diana's and Artemis's chat was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes.

Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure appeared, gliding across the ground like a type of wandering spirit. Diana looked at Harry, then Malfoy quickly to tell them not to move.

The cloaked figure bent down next to the unicorn, and lowering its head over the unicorn's neck, began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Malfoy yelled, before bolting away from the clearing, Fang at his heels.

The figure looked up at Diana and Harry, the silvery unicorn blood dribbling down the front of its robes. It got to its feet, and started to glide toward them.

Diana immediately thought to follow Malfoy's example for once and run, but two things stopped her.

_-Don't move!-_ Artemis said sharply, _-Don't move.-_

But Artemis's advice wasn't the main reason why Diana didn't move. It was Harry.

As soon as the figure started toward him, Harry staggered backward, acting like he was blind and screaming in pain as he held his forehead.

"_Harry_!"

Diana ran over to him, trying to lead him out of the clearing and still figure out what was wrong.

"Harry! Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry was able to grit his teeth and mutter, "My scar...it's...burning..."

Diana looked at the figure and, seeing it was quite close to where they were, tried to pull Harry out of there.

But she was stopped.

_-Let me help you!-_

Diana was shocked. _/Why do you want to help?/_

_-Trust me! It may be your only chance! Trust me!-_

Diana didn't seem to have a choice, though, because Artemis took control before she could respond.

_-I guess you'll have to trust me now, he's too close.-_

_/Alright...just don't hurt Harry!/_

Artemis stepped in front of Harry as the creature glided closer and closer. Purple magic flew from her fingers, and shot at the creature, knocking it backward into the tree next to the unicorn.

The figure stood, looking at Artemis now and hissing softly like a snake would. It looked ready to attack, when a centaur jumped behind a bush and in front of Artemis. It galloped toward the creature, scaring it away and into the darkness in which it came.

The centaur turned to look at Artemis with a serious expression on his face. He had white blond hair, light blue eyes and a palomino horse body.

"Your host and her friends should leave this forest as soon as possible," the centaur said quietly.

Artemis nodded. "Thank you for your assistance, although it was not required."

And with that, Diana took her place. She immediately ran over to Harry and pulled him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, "Now that that thing is gone."

"You may ride on my back if you are tired," the centaur said to Harry, before adding, "I should get you two back to Hagrid."

Harry clambered onto the centaur's back. "Thanks, uh...what's your name?"

"Firenze," the centaur replied with a smile.

A galloping of more hooves was heard, before two more centaurs appeared. The first centaur looked mellow and calm, with a gleaming chestnut body and red hair paired with a beard. The one beside him had black hair and a black body, looking slightly wild and fierce in nature.

"Firenze, what are you _doing_?" the black centaur roared, "You have a human on your _back_! Have you no shame? Are you a common _mule_ now?"

"This is the Potter boy," Firenze said, "The quicker he leaves the forest, the better."

"And the girl?" the black centaur spat, "What concern is she to us?"

"She is Artemis's Heir," Firenze said quietly, "And you should know as well as I do, Bane, the importance that Dark Artemis is to us centaurs."

Bane's eyes narrowed. "Even so, humans are not _allowed_ here! What have you been telling them, anyway? We can't set ourselves against the heavens! Have you not read what is to come in the movement of the planets?"

Diana was curious, but she thought it was best not to interrupt the conversation to ask.

"I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," the red centaur said in a gloomy voice.

"For the _best_, Ronan?" Bane retorted, kicking his back legs in anger, "What's that to us? Centaurs are concerned with _fate_, not with running around the forest like donkeys after stray humans!"

Firenze suddenly reared onto his hind legs, causing Harry to grab his shoulders to stay on and Diana to take a step back away from him.

"Did you not _see_ the unicorn?" Firenze bellowed, "Did you not _understand_ why it was killed, or has the planets not let you in on that little secret? I set myself against what is lurking in the forest, and yes, with humans alongside me if I must!"

Firenze ran into the trees, Harry still on him and Diana running after him as well as she could.

After they were a fair enough distance away, Firenze slowed down so Diana could catch up.

"Why..." Diana panted for breath, "Why was Bane so angry? What was that...thing you saved Harry and me from, anyway?"

There was a slight pause, and then...

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for, Diana Randall?" Firenze asked suddenly.

"No...we've only used the hair and horn in Potions," Diana said.

"That is because it's a monstrous crime to slay a unicorn," Firenze explained, "The blood of the unicorn will keep you alive even if you're but an inch from death, but at a terrible price. For if you've slain something so pure, from the moment the blood touches your lips, you'll have a half-life...a cursed life."

"But who would _be_ that desperate?" Harry whispered.

Diana immediately thought of Artemis, but she knew it couldn't be true. Unicorn blood may been able to save people, but it was unlikely that it could hide people into their blood lines.

"Can you think of no one?" Firenze said, "Death is better, of course, unless you need to stay alive just long enough to drink something else to bring you back to full strength...and to help you live forever..."

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry realized, "The Elixir of Life! But I still don't understand who..."

_-It's bound to be someone who has waited many years to return to power...- _Artemis said in Diana's direction. She obviously got what Firenze meant, and was trying to help Diana see it too. –_And clinging to life, awaiting their chance...-_

Diana's sky-blue eyes widened as she finally got the hint.

"Voldemort."

**_Kitty: That's it!_**

**_Yugi: Ooh...kewl!_**

**_Seto: Reviews?_**

**_Kitty: Hmm...three, and the first is from Rainbow Guardian Angel! (grins) As you can see, Malfoy got a little punishment, but HE SHALL PAY FOR TEASING MY YUGI-CHAN! (eyes are flames)_**

**_Kara: Again, Kitty totally rocks!_**

**_Atem: Sooner or later, I will. But I think the Tomb Robber or my hikari might beat me to it._**

**_Yugi: (grins) I think I'll trap Malfoy in a living nightmare: making him live with Muggles in the Shadow Realm! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

**_Everyone Else: (stares)_**

**_Yugi: What?_**

**_Kitty: Next is...KANI! (giggles) Norbert sexy? Well, at least he liked Dare alright..._**

**_Diana: That dragon scared me, though, when it was getting that close to me... (shivers) Hey, it could've put my bloody clothes on fire!_**

**_Kitty: That's why there's stop, drop and roll._**

**_Diana: (sweatdrop)_**

**_Kitty: And last is...Meanae the Thorn! (grins) Again, Malfoy shall get what's coming to him...I mean, everyone here is wanting to kill him, and why not?_**

**_Kara: I mean, there are too many reasons to get rid of him._**

**_Yugi: His words about Kitty..._**

**_Ryou: The "girl" jokes toward me..._**

**_Ron: Calling me Dare's boyfriend..._**

**_Harry: Trying to make me be his friend instead of Ron's and Dare's..._**

**_Bakura: Hiding behind his cronies instead of fighting like a man..._**

**_Hermione: Jinxing Neville with a Leg-Locker Curse..._**

**_Atem: Teasing Yugi after he fell off his broom..._**

**_Marik: Almost getting Atem, Dare, Mione and I caught by Filch..._**

**_Seto: And being an all around unpleasant person._**

**_Diana: Amen!_**

**_Kitty: (grins) R&R, peoples!_**


	19. Chapter 17: Through the Trapdoor

**Yugi: Well then...let's get this chapter started, shall we?**

**Kitty: Okie, dokie, artichokie! (glomps Yugi)**

**Yugi: (blinks skeptically)**

**Lina: (raises an eyebrow) _You're_ in a good mood today...**

**Kitty: I just started partner voice lessons, and I'm partnered with a girl who likes Disney music as much as I do!**

**Yugi: Wow. Lucky you.**

**Marik: Did she memorize every single song or something?**

**Kitty: (sweatdrop) Well...no...**

**Lina: (rolls her eyes) Suppose we can't ask _too_ much of the poor girl...**

**Kitty: _Poor_?**

**Lina: Yeah...being stuck with you and all.**

**Kitty: LINA!**

**Lina: (sweatdrop) Aw, c'mon, can't you take a _JOKE_?**

**Kitty: (growls) Oh...I'll show you "joke!" (puts her in a clown suit)**

**Lina: KITTY!**

**Kitty: (imitates) Aw, c'mon, can't you take a _JOKE_?**

**Lina: (fumes)**

**Yugi: (sighs) Can we _please_ start the chapter now?**

**Seto: Yes, please do.**

**Diana: R&R!**

**_Chapter Seventeen:_**

**__**

**_Through the Trapdoor_**

"Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort," Diana told her friends the next morning, "Voldemort's waiting in the forest and everything, and here we are, thinking all Snape wanted was to get _rich_! But _no_, he's trying to bring Voldemort back!"

"Stop saying the name!" Ron wailed, his hands over his ears.

But no one except Hermione seemed to feel the same way as Ron about saying "Voldemort," so they mostly ignored it.

"Firenze saved Diana and me, but he shouldn't have," Harry said.

"Well, _I_ probably wouldn't have needed saving," Diana pointed out, "Artemis is quite powerful. _You_, however, were in agony, the way you were gripping your forehead like that..."

"Alright, Firenze shouldn't have saved _me_, then," Harry snapped, "Anyway, Bane was _furious_...he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen..."

"They must show Voldemort's coming back, then," Bakura said dully.

"And Bane thinks Firenze should've _let_ Voldemort kill me," Harry agreed, "I suppose _that's_ written in the stars as well..."

"Will you stop saying the name, all of you?" Ron hissed.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone, and then Voldemort will come and finish me off," Harry finished pessimistically, "Well, I suppose _Bane_ will be happy."

Luckily, the others had some comfort to this statement.

"But you know, Harry," Marik said, "Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort was ever _afraid_ of...and if _Dumbledore's_ around, Voldemort likely wouldn't lay a finger on you, not just because of his _status_, but also because of his _power_."

Harry looked at Marik curiously, and Marik shrugged.

"You hear things from the Slytherins," he muttered, "I suppose Voldemort being Dumbledore's enemy is one of the main reasons I hear everyone saying he's a muggle-loving old fool."

"Besides," Hermione said, "Who says the centaurs are right? The whole _'reading stars'_ thing sounds like fortune telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise brand of magic."

"There has not been a real Seer in more than a century," Diana noted, "However, centaurs are _known_ for reading the stars. It may sound like fortune telling to _you_, Hermione, but to _me_, it sounds like destiny."

Atem nodded. "And destiny is almost _never_ wrong."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Great. We're back on this whole _'Egypt destiny'_ thing, are we?"

"Who said anything about _Egypt_?" Atem said coolly.

Seto clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Whatever."

"People _could_ argue, of course," Diana said, "That destiny can be _changed_...and you know? I think _this_ is one of those times."

"I sure hope so," Harry muttered, "I sure hope so."

* * *

The exams were finally over, and there was no one more relieved than Diana. She had sat next to Hermione all through them, and she felt nervous enough with her friend's easy completion of the exams without having to concentrate on finishing them herself.

This afternoon, Diana, Yugi, Seto and Harry were sitting under a tree near the lake, watching the two Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan tickle the tentacles of the giant squid nearby.

"No more studying," Seto sighed, "_Finally_...I thought those exams would _never_ end..."

"Same here," Yugi said, as he lay against the tree trunk and closed his eyes, "I'll finally be able to sleep _peacefully_ tonight."

"If only _I_ could..." Diana muttered, "Artemis is getting hungry for blood again...probably right before the Award Ceremony for the House Cup...but it's not like I'll _miss_ anything, Gryffindor won't win..."

"I think Slytherin's in the lead," Yugi said dully, "At least we can be happy for Marik's sake."

"But Marik won't even be happy for _himself_," Seto pointed out.

Harry didn't say a word, but was rubbing his forehead furiously.

"What's up, Harry?" Diana asked him, "Is your scar hurting again?"

Harry nodded, looking irritated. "I wish I knew what this _means_! It's happened before, of course, but never anything like _this_..."

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey," Yugi suggested.

"Nah," Harry said, "I think it's a warning...it means danger's coming..."

Seto would've been sympathetic and concerned, but he was not only tired and hot, he was quite impatient with hearing so much about danger coming toward him and his friends.

"Relax," he said in a cold tone that contrasted well with the weather, "The Stone is safe as long as Dumbledore's here, and he has no reason to leave. Besides, we never found _proof_ that Snape found out how to get past Fluffy...I mean, he nearly had his leg ripped off, he's not going to try it again in a hurry..."

"And Tea will beat me at Duel Monsters before Hagrid-san lets Dumbledore-sensei down," Yugi added.

Diana nodded, but a little voice in her head said something that made her heart wrench.

_-Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore on purpose...-_ Artemis whispered, -_But as sailors say, 'Loose lips sink ships.'-_

Diana shot to her feet.

"Where are you going, Dare?" Harry asked.

"I just thought of something," she said, scrambling up the grassy slope to where Hagrid's hut was, "We've got to go see Hagrid."

"Why?" Harry said, running next to her.

"Don't you think it's a little _odd_ that what Hagrid wants above _all else_ is _dragon_, and a stranger comes up and just _happens_ to have one?" Diana said coldly, "How many people could wander around and into a crowded pub with illegal dragon eggs in their pockets? Lucky they found _Hagrid_, don't you think?"

Seto got the hint, and immediately started walking ahead of her.

"Damn your longer legs," Yugi muttered as he struggled to keep up with Seto and the two younger Brits.

Seto smirked down at his dueling advisory as they approached Hagrid sitting in an armchair outside of his house and shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hello," he said cheerfully, "Finished your exams, did ya?"

"Hai," Seto said simply, before changing the subject, "We're in a hurry, Hagrid, but we need to ask you something. You know the night you won Norbert? What did the stranger who gave him to you look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid said offhandedly, "Never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Diana and Harry exchanged a worried look, and Hagrid added, "It's not _that_ unusual, ya get a lotta strange folk in the Hog's Head...that's the pub down in the village...anyway, he mighta bin a dragon dealer or somethin'..."

"Hmm," Seto said skeptically, "What did you and him _talk_ about, Hagrid? Did you mention _Hogwarts_ at all?"

"Mighta come up..." Hagrid said, frowning as he tried to remember, "Oh yeah, he asked me what I did for a livin'...and I told him I was gamekeeper here...he asked about the sorta creatures I look after, so I told him...said a dragon would be no problem...don't remember too well, to be honest, he kept buyin' me drinks...yeah, he told me he had a dragon egg and asked if I wanted to play a game of cards for it...but he added that he had to know I'd be _responsible_ wit him...so I said, after Fluffy, a dragon would be no problem..."

"Did...did he seem _interested_ in Fluffy?" Diana asked.

"Well, yeah," Hagrid said, "I mean, how many three-headed dogs have _you_ come across in your life? But I told him, Fluffy's a piece of cake to take care of if ya know how to _calm_ him...just play 'im a bit of music, and he falls straight to sleep..."

Diana went white, Seto's eyes widened, Harry gaped, Yugi clapped his hands to his mouth, and Hagrid suddenly saw what he just done...or at least partly.

"I shouldn't have told ya that!" he blurted out.

But that was small potatoes compared to whom else he might have told that piece of information to.

Diana and her three friends didn't speak at all as they ran back up to the castle, into the entrance hall, through some doors and into McGonagall's office.

"What are you four doing inside?" the professor demanded, blinking in surprise and looking slightly suspicious.

"We're got to see...Dumbledore-sensei...immediately," Yugi panted, "Very...important..."

"Really, Mr. Mutou?" McGonagall said stiffly, "Well, Professor Dumbledore is away on business; The Ministry of Magic sent him an urgent owl ten minutes ago, and he left immediately for London."

"He's _gone_?" Seto said frantically, "_Now_?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a great wizard, Mr. Kaiba, he has many demands on his time, not unlike you are back home in Japan-"

"But this is _important_!" Diana yelled.

"Something _you_ have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Miss Randall?"

"Right now, yes," Diana whispered, "It's about the Sorcerer's Stone."

There was an awkward silence.

"How do you know about...?" McGonagall spluttered.

"Someone's going to try and steal it," Harry said, "We _need_ to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

McGonagall eyed the four of them in a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said reproachfully, "I don't know how you four found out about the Stone, but I assure you, it's perfectly well protected."

"But-"

"That's enough, Mr. Kaiba," McGonagall interrupted, "I suggest you go back to your dormitories..._quietly_."

The students left the office, feeling both furious and anxious.

"I better go tell Marik about this," Seto said quietly.

"I'll go tell Ryou," Yugi added with a nod.

"And we'll go tell Hermione and Ron," Diana said for both her and Harry.

The four went their separate ways, and when Seto and Yugi were out of earshot, Diana spoke.

"It's tonight," she whispered, "Snape's going to go through the trapdoor tonight...he's found out everything he needs, and now Dumbledore's out of the way...he sent that note, I bet, to lure him away."

Harry's eyes widened, before saying, "But Dare, why didn't you-"

"Good afternoon."

Diana whirled around to see Snape standing there.

"Now why would two young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing _inside_...on a day like this?"

"We were going to find Oliver Wood so we could practice Quidditch," Diana said coldly, her eyes daggers, "So we could beat Slytherin in the next game."

Snape looked back at her with a similar expression.

"You ought to be more careful," he whispered, "People will think you're up to something...and Gryffindor can't really _afford_ to lose more House points, can it?"

Diana's eyes narrowed.

"No it can't," she hissed back, before pulling Harry by the wrist down the hallway.

Diana waited a few minutes, before saying, "I really do _hate_ that man."

"Same here," Harry said, his cheeks a little pink, "But why didn't you tell Seto and Yugi about...you know?"

Diana sighed. "Something tells me that two to four Gryffindor students doing a mission and maybe getting killed or caught is better that eight students from all of the Houses doing a mission and maybe getting killed or caught and possibly losing three Millennium Items their owners..."

Harry stared. "That reasoning made me dizzy, but sure, I'll go along with that."

* * *

Yugi actually wasn't able to sleep better like he had thought, but instead was tossing and turning in his bed, trying to escape from a nightmare.

_**A man with a snake-like quality stood up on a podium, his red eyes flashing and laughing evilly as a crowd stood below him. The crowds was dressed in black capes and white, slit-eye masks and cheering in triumph, but their glee seemed to make Yugi terrified.**_

_**The man gestured to some newly appeared bodies on the floor, and Yugi's heart dropped.**_

"_**Behold the power of Lord Voldemort!" the man screamed, "Artemis's Heir and Potter have finally met their end!"**_

_**Diana and Harry were dead...and under their bodies, Yugi could see the flaming red hair of Ron and the bushy brown curls of Hermione.**_

"_**Those fools thought they could stop me from getting the Sorcerer's Stone!" the man (who Yugi realized must be Voldemort) laughed in spite, "They didn't even have Dumbledore on their side! And now...to finish off the others who tried to help them...**_

_**Yugi suddenly found Voldemort's red eyes locked on him.**_

"_**Kill the little Pharaoh," he whispered.**_

_**Yugi suddenly found himself caught in a sea of hands, and wands pointed at him in every direction.**_

_/Yami, what do I do?/** he tried to use his mind link.**_

_**But Atem did not reply.**_

_/YAMI?/** Yugi yelled.**_

_**No answer...the wands were waved...**_

_/YAMI!/_

_**The last Yugi saw was a flash of green light...**_

Yugi's eyes shot open. He sat up, to find himself back in the Gryffindor common room like normal.

_-Are you alright, Yugi-kun?-_ Atem asked in concern.

Yugi didn't answer his Yami's question, but instead said, _/I've got to wake up the others!/_

He carefully got out of bed, and went over to Harry's bunk to wake him up.

"Harry-kun!" Yugi whispered, pulling back the curtains, only to gasp.

Harry wasn't there.

"Ron-kun!" Yugi whispered, looking above Harry's bunk to find it also empty.

_/Oh, no.../_

He put on his lavender slippers and white bathrobe before going down the dormitory stairs and into the common room.

Lying there on the floor was Neville Longbottom, frozen still and his legs and arms snapped to his sides.

_-A full Body Bind,- _Atem told his Hikari.

_/Only Dare-kun or Mione-kun would know a spell like that.../ _Yugi replied.

Yugi made up his mind quickly, running over to the portrait hole and getting out.

_/They went after Snape themselves,/_ Yugi thought, _/Why didn't I see it before? Snape has everything he needs now!/_

_-They must've decided to go without us,-_ Atem said, _-But why have a party and not invite the Pharaoh of Egypt?-_

Yugi chuckled to himself, before continuing down the hallway toward the third floor, and pleasantly surprised to see other people there.

"Seto?" Yugi whispered.

"Yugi?" came a voice from the corner.

"Ryou?" came another voice from the opposite corridor.

"Marik?" came yet another from near the door.

The four Japanese boys sighed in relief.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I realized that Snape must be going after the Stone tonight," Ryou replied, "Yami-san and I were talking, and we finally figured it out..."

"Same here, except without the Yami," Marik said.

"Ditto, except with a weird dream concerning Voldemort turning our partially-sane world into a world of Teletubbies," Seto added.

The other three stared at Seto as he went slightly pink.

"Mokuba had a phase when he was really little," he muttered, "At least it scared me enough to finally figure it out."

"Well, Harry-kun and Ron-kun weren't in their beds," Yugi said nervously, "I think they, Mione-kun and Dare-kun went after Snape."

"You're serious?" Ryou whispered, "We have to go after them! Voldemort might be with Snape and who _knows_ what he might do to them!"

Yugi nodded as he opened the door quietly. He was about to step in, but he saw the three-headed dog sleeping and stopped.

"We need something to get past Fluffy," he told the others.

"There's a harp in the corner," Ryou pointed out, "Snape must've left it there after playing Fluffy to sleep."

"A harp?" Marik said, "I could play it."

"You play?" Seto asked.

"Well...sort of," the Tomb Keeper admitted, "I learned how to play a lyre a while back, and a harp is _almost_ the same thing."

"It'll have to do," Ryou said.

Bakura took his hikari's place and added, "But if this doesn't work, Tomb Keeper, the dog can eat _you_, not us."

Yugi and Seto glared at the Tomb Robber reproachfully.

"_What_?" Bakura said.

Marik put his finger to his lips to tell the other three to be quiet, before tiptoeing past the dog and starting to play the harp.

The dog opened its nine eyes at the sudden sound of music, before immediately falling back asleep again. Marik looked at the others, and then at the trapdoor to tell them to hurry up and open it.

Yugi gulped, before starting to walk inside. He then gestured to the other two to follow him over to the trapdoor.

Seto pushed the dog's paw off of the trapdoor softly and quietly, and then Bakura and Yugi pulled the trapdoor up to look toward what was under it.

"I can't see anything," Yugi whispered.

Seto brushed past Bakura, and, without thinking for once, jumped.

The other two heard a soft THUMP, and then Seto's voice saying, "It's alright! There's a plant all around here, it'll cushion the fall!"

Bakura nodded, before jumping himself.

Yugi looked at Marik, who was still playing the harp in the corner. "C'mon, we don't have much time!"

Marik nodded, immediately ending the music and running over to the trapdoor.

Fluffy awoke almost instantly, growling and spitting as it tried to eat Yugi and Marik, but the two of them jumped through the trapdoor, forcing the dog to chew the air where they had once stood, and growl at where they had fallen.

**Kitty: I'll stop it there.**

**Yugi: (pouts) Aw...**

**Lina: WHY?**

**Kitty: Good cliffy.**

**Lina: (sighs) Reviews?**

**Kitty: Hmm... (looks) Only two. (pouts)**

**Lina: Who are they from?**

**Kitty: First one's from lily queen! (smiles) Haven't heard from you in a while, honey! And I'm glad you liked them (although this is chapter 17; do you mean chapters 15 and 16?).**

**Yugi: Anyway...who's next?**

**Kitty: Rainbow Guardian Angel! (grins) Hey, spookiness is required before Halloween! Besides, it was fun to write.**

**Artemis: (grins to show her vampire fangs) It was fun to read, too.**

**Kitty: (ahem) Anyway... (GRINS) Thanks for the idea. (winks) I will definitely use that later. And hey, a nice thing heard many times makes it even nicer.**

**Yugi: (chews on his cookie) Yum.**

**Atem: (chews on his cookie) I liked scaring Malfoy...I think I'll do it again sometime...**

**Malfoy: EEP!**

**Kitty: And I look forward to your enthusiastic bashing of Malfoy. I was thinking at the end of each fic to have a little "Bash Malfoy" chapter with all the reviewers doing something to him. What do you guys think?**

**Malfoy: (hides under Kitty's bed)**

**Yugi: Maybe you should do that with Malik when Destiny Dilemmas is over.**

**Seto: And that to Khayer after you finish the sequel to Love in Blind Eyes.**

**Lina: And to Count Olaf at the end of the Abysmal Asylum and its sequel.**

**Ryou: And to Pegasus at the end of Angel Antics.**

**Kitty: Maybe...maybe...**

**Kara: R&R!**


	20. Chapter 18: Trust Your Other Self

**__**

**_Kitty: Chapter 18!_**

**_Yugi: (grins) I've been looking forward to this chapter...the challenges are AWSOME!_**

**_Kitty: Particularly since you, Marik, Seto and Ryou will be going through them!_**

**_Lina: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_**

**_Kitty: (glares) R&R, peoples!_**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

****

**Trust in Your Other Self**

"Whew," Yugi whispered, "We made it..." 

"Safe and sound," Marik added.

"SAFE AND SOUND?" Seto repeated, "LOOK AT YOUR LEG!"

Marik looked at his leg to see the one of the vines in the plant had been gliding up it, and now that he saw the vine, he realized it was gripping his leg painfully tight.

Marik tried to slap the plant away, but it grabbed his wrist. He and his friends struggled against the plant, except for a newly appeared Ryou, who was sitting perfectly still.

"Stop moving, all of you!" Ryou snapped, which was kind of strange for him, "This is a Devil's Snare. Sprout-sensei mentioned it in Herbology. You have to relax, or it'll kill you faster."

"KILL US _FASTER_?" yelled a newly appeared Atem, "OH, _NOW_ I CAN RELAX!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, and the plant suddenly brought him down into the plant, under the others' line of vision.

"RYOU-KUN!" Marik yelled.

"_Now_ what are we going to do?" Seto moaned, as the plant started fastening itself around his shoulders.

"Just relax!" they heard Ryou's voice under them.

"Ryou-kun, where are you?" Atem yelled.

"Do what I say!" Ryou told them, "It'll bring you down to where I am, you'll be fine!"

Atem forced himself to freeze up, and then he felt himself come down to the floor right next to Ryou. Marik came down after him, but Seto continued to howl with terror and alarm.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Marik asked sarcastically.

"Apparently not," Atem muttered, "Then again, he's the only one here with no magical experience..."

"What are we going to _do_?" Marik implored Ryou.

Ryou's face scrunched up in thought. "Oh....I'm no good at Charms...I don't _know_..."

After a few seconds of thought and a muffled scream from Seto, Ryou snapped his fingers in realization.

"I got it: Devil's Snare hates sunlight!"

Bakura suddenly took Ryou's place, raised his wand and yelled, "_LUMOS_!"

Light erupted from Bakura's wand, and the plant released Seto, making him come tumbling through the plant and onto the floor beside them.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked as he helped Seto up.

Seto snorted in indignation as he slapped Atem's hand away and brushed himself off. "I'm fine."

"Fine thanks to Ryou-kun and Bakura," Marik snapped, "Don't you think you could at least say _'thank you'_ or something?"

Seto glared coldly before turning toward a silver-crusted door at the end of the small hallway. "Let's get going. Dare-kun and the others need us."

Bakura nodded. "Kaiba-kun's right. Who _knows_ what they're getting themselves into right about now..."

Atem went over to the door and pulled it open.

As soon as they stepped inside, they heard a strange rustling/clinking sound above them.

They looked toward the ceiling to see a swarm of what appeared to be winged keys flying around the room; in the corner next to a second door were also some broomsticks.

"I guess we're supposed to catch the key to unlock the door," Seto said as he turned the doorknob to show it was locked, "We probably need a old fashioned silver one...if we go by the _handle_, anyway."

"There it is!" Marik said, pointing to one of them, "It even has a broken wing, like someone caught it roughly and threw it into the lock...like Snape and Harry-kun, don't you think?"

"But none of _us_ are as good of a flier as Harry-kun!" Atem said, "You got hit in the face and Yugi-kun broke his wrist, for Ra's sake!"

Bakura smirked. "Hit in the face and a broken wrist? That's _nothing_ compared to my hikari..."

Marik raised an eyebrow at the Tomb Robber, and Bakura laughed.

"Ryou ended up flying in circles," he explained, "All around the school grounds, and when he finally got down, he got sick."

Marik and Atem exchanged a mixed look of disgust and sympathy. Seto, however, shook his head.

"You don't even _want_ to know what happened to me..." the CEO muttered.

"Yeah we do!" Marik said immediately.

"_Must_ I embarrass myself with having to tell you?" Seto asked coldly.

"Hey, we all told ours!" Atem said with a smirk, "Besides, you're among some of the worst fliers in the history of wizards..."

"Charmed," Seto muttered coolly, "Oh, _alright_...when I was trying to get the broom _'up,'_ instead of going up into my hand...the broom hit me in the crotch."

Marik and Bakura burst out laughing. Seto glared coldly, although his cheeks was quite pink. Atem, however, was expressionless, his scarlet eyes blank.

"Uh..._hello_?" Seto waved his hand in front of Atem's face, "You in there?"

"He and Yugi are talking," Bakura explained, "In their soul rooms."

Seto scowled, and was about to retort with the whole _'I don't believe in magic'_ speech, when the Pharaoh blinked and came back to reality.

"Well..." Atem said, "Yugi-kun says that he'll give flying another chance...you know how optimistic _he_ is...but we both agreed it was for our friends' sake, so here goes nothing..."

Yugi took his Yami's place, and took a deep breath before picking up one of the brooms and mounting it.

_/Yami?/_

_-Hmm?-_

_/Can you help me catch the key we need?/_

_-Sure, hikari. You do the flying, and I'll do the catching.-_

Yugi smiled, before kicking off from the ground and starting to fly. The keys started flying away, fast and furious to escape before he tried to catch them.

Flying was definitely better than the first time. Yugi wasn't as afraid, it was true, but he had a reason to not be as scared.

_-Your friends, along with the rest of the world, are counting on us... -_

Yugi nodded inwardly. _/We can't let Voldemort win.../_

* * *

"_**Behold the power of Lord Voldemort!" the man screamed, "Artemis's Heir and Potter have finally met their end!"**_

_**Diana and Harry were dead...and under their bodies, Yugi could see the flaming red hair of Ron and the bushy brown curls of Hermione.**_

"_**Those fools thought they could stop me from getting the Sorcerer's Stone!" Voldemort laughed in spite, "They didn't even have Dumbledore on their side! And now...to finish off the others who tried to help them..."**_

* * *

_/I won't let that happen!/_ Yugi thought.

Yugi felt Atem nod in agreement. _-And I'll be right there to help you.-_

Yugi's jaw clenched in determination, and he gripped his broom as he flew around the keys to get to the silver one as it flapped away as fast as it could with a broken wing.

_-Ready, Yugi-kun?-_ Atem asked him.

_/Ready!/_

Atem took his place for but two seconds to catch the key, and Yugi then took over again to fly down toward the ground. Around the landing, he lost control of the broom and hit the ground with an uneasy THUMP, but he'd done what he needed to do.

"Nice one, Yugi-kun!" Marik said as Bakura took the key from him.

"No...sweat," Yugi said with a tired grin, "But I _never_ want to play Quidditch for real..."

_-Ditto,-_ Atem said, _-I don't know how Harry-kun can stand that kind of pressure...-_

_/And dueling for the world doesn't have pressure?/_ Yugi teased.

Atem frowned inwardly while Bakura ran over to the door and unlocked it, before letting the key fly back up to the ceiling.

"Alright, Yugi, the Yami-Hikari chat is done," the Tomb Robber said, "We have to go help the others."

Atem blinked as he took Yugi's place and nodded toward Bakura. "For once, I agree with you, Tomb Robber."

The Japanese boys walked into the next room, and at first thought they were in a Graveyard...but Seto was the first one to realize what it really was.

"A chessboard," he whispered.

All the chessmen were broken as if they had just gone through a crusade, and in the corner of the chessboard, the boys saw someone they were hoping to see alright.

"MIONE-KUN!"

Hermione, Ron's head in her lap, looked up to see her Japanese friends standing there.

Her eyes widened. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Coming after you, of course," Atem said, his eyes narrowing, "Who's stupid idea _was_ it to leave us out?"

"That was Dare," Hermione said quietly, "She...thought it'd be best..."

"What happened to Ron-kun?" Bakura asked, as he felt the boy's pulse.

"H-he sacrificed himself to win the chess game," Hermione whimpered, "I think he's out cold. I was going to bring him up to the hospital wing and then write a letter to Dumbledore to come quickly...Dare and Harry went on to face Snape."

"Hey, four students to a full grown wizard and Voldemort sounded bad enough," Atem said, "Now you're saying Harry-kun and Dare-kun went on _ALONE_?"

"This isn't the time, Atem," Seto whispered, "We have to go after them."

Marik had been quiet this whole time, but right then he spoke, "I'll go with Mione-kun, guys. I can play the harp to help us get past Fluffy..."

"But you'd have to get _past_ Fluffy to play it," Bakura pointed out.

"I've got it," Hermione said, as she pulled a silver pan-pipe out of her pocket, "Dare got this for Christmas and used it to help us get past Fluffy before...it's enchanted to put people to sleep."

"I swear, Dare-kun is positively brilliant," Marik whispered as he took the flute from Hermione and examined it before giving it back to her, "Oh...and Kaiba-kun?"

"What?" Seto asked.

Marik pulled his Millennium Rod out of his pocket.

"Take this with you," he said, as he threw it toward the CEO.

Seto caught it deftly, before looking at it. "Why would I need something like _this_, Marik-kun?"

"Trust me, Kaiba-kun..." Marik said seriously, "You will."

Hermione helped pull Ron onto Marik's back and the two of them started back the way they came.

Seto looked down at the Millennium Rod, and then after Marik, before yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE THINK THIS STUPID PIECE OF GOLD WILL MAKE ME BELIEVE IN DESTINY!"

"I'M NOT!" Marik hollered back.

Seto, finally satisfied, turned to the Yamis. "Alright...how many challenges do we have left?"

Atem pulled up his robes to look at the old words he'd written on his hand when he was at Hagrid's. He squinted, trying to read the blurry names.

"Sprout-sensei...I guess that was the Devil's Snare... Flitwick-sensei was the Flying Keys... McGonagall-sensei must've transfigured the chessmen... Quirrel-sensei and Snape are left, if you don't count Dumbledore-sama."

The three of them opened the door, and into the next room. As soon as they stepped inside, they were greeted with a nasty smell.

"I remember this smell," Atem told the other two as he held his nose, "This is..."

A troll even larger than the one Dare had knocked out was on the ground, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"Glad we don't have to fight _that_," Seto muttered.

Bakura looked at Atem. "Do you think it's more likely it was _Snape_ who did that...or _Dare_?"

"Hard to tell," Atem admitted.

Walking past the troll, Seto pulled open the next door to reveal a table with seven differently shaped bottles on it...and two Gryffindor first year students next to it.

"DARE-KUN! HARRY-KUN!"

Diana and Harry whirled around, and stared.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry inquired.

"Coming to help you, what else?" Bakura said reproachfully as he looked at Diana, "What were you _thinking_?"

"It was _safer_," Diana said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Atem stepped away from the open door, and almost as soon as he did, purple flames shot up around the doorway, blocking the way back, and similar black flames shot up around the one to the Stone.

Seto looked around. "Snape's, I assume, due to the potion bottles."

"But what do we have to _do_?" Atem asked.

Diana picked up a roll of parchment from the table, and began to read:

**"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind;_**

_**Two of us will help you, whichever you would find.**_

_**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**_

_**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**_

_**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**_

_**Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.**_

_**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**_

_**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**_

_**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**_

_**You always find some on nettle wine's left side.**_

_**Second, different are those that stand on either end,**_

_**But if you move onward, neither is your friend.**_

_**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**_

_**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death on their insides.**_

_**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**_

_**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."**_

Diana rolled the parchment back up, and to everyone's surprise, she smiled.

"No matter _how_ evil or unfair Snape is," she said calmly, "I will admit he is brilliant. This isn't magic at all...it's _logic_. Tons of the best wizards haven't got an _ounce_ of logic, so they'd be stuck down here forever."

"And so will we..." Bakura muttered, "Even _I_ couldn't solve most of the riddles down in the priests' tombs..."

Atem sighed. "Then we're _really_ doomed. I never learned this stuff...it was always Seth who could figure that stuff out...then again, he made half of those old riddles up..."

"Who's Seth?" Harry asked curiously.

"My older cousin in Egypt," Atem explained, "His real name was Seito, but I used to tease him and call him Seth, after Osirus's evil brother...I met him during the Battle City Finals; he came out of Marik-kun's Rod and told us how to save Kara-kun from death...kinda weird, ne?"

Seto froze. He remembered that day...that guy who had helped them had spoken through him...but they'd never seen what he looked like...still...

"Kaiba-kun?" Bakura waved a hand in front of his face, "Hey, Kaiba-baka!"

But Seto didn't answer.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It's like he's...in a different world..." Diana whispered.

* * *

Seto looked around to find him somewhere else...it was like his room back at the Kaiba mansion, with computer technology, Duel Disk plans and pictures of him and Mokuba all over the place.

_/Where am I?/_ he asked himself.

Seto opened the door in the corner of the room, and found a strange purple hallway. Across from his room, was another door, painted gold with the eye of Millennium Items.

_/What the hell?/ _

The door suddenly opened, and someone came out.

Seto stared.

The person looked just like him, except his brown hair had streaks of black near his bangs, he had a dark Egyptian tan and his blue eyes were lined with silver.

The Seto-clone stepped toward him, examining him almost as carefully as Seto was him.

_-Amazing likeness...-_

He even sounded like Seto, although his voice was slightly deeper.

_/Who are you?/_ Seto demanded.

_-My name is Seito, but you may call me Seth, everyone does,-_ the Seto-clone replied with a smirk, _-Besides, I think saying both "Seto" and "Seito" would be confusing.-_

_/I remember you,/_ Seto said coldly, _/You're that guy who saved Rozene./_

_-My Priest Keeper? Of course,-_ Seth replied, _-I couldn't have her die in saving my cousin, could I?-_

_/I thought you hated Atem...after all, I do./_

_-Rivalry doesn't automatically mean hate,-_ Seth pointed out, _-You only hate Atem because he beats you all the time, which I can quite relate to...I mean, now that you know the difference between my cousin and his hikari, you like Yugi just fine.-_

_/How do you know?/_ Seto demanded.

_-Obvious, isn't it?-_ Seth asked, _-I've been paying attention to your life through my soul room and through your eyes...-_

_/You've been spying on me? Pathetic./_

_-At least I waited to learn a little more about your life and the future than the others...I mean, I'd guess Atem made a fool out of himself trying to learn how to use a toaster...-_

Seto smirked in slight amusement, and Seth cleared his throat seriously. 

_-I can help you and your friends beat Snape,-_ he said urgently.

Seto snorted. _/That I doubt./_

_-I can help you get past this challenge,-_ Seth repeated, _-Didn't you hear what my cousin said about me solving riddles? I can help you. All you have to do is let me take over for a bit.-_

Seto looked at his other self suspiciously. _/Why should I trust you?/_

_-Because I'm the only plan you've got.-_

Even Seto had to admit he had a point.

_/Fine,/_ Seto snapped, _/But if you don't solve the riddle, I'm taking over./_

_-Agreed.-_

* * *

"Seto" blinked, and looked at the others.

His friends all stared.

It _wasn't_ Seto.

"_Seito_?" Atem whispered, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"The third time someone here has been asked that," Seth said in amusement, "I'm here thanks to an agreement made between me and my stubborn hikari, who you happen to know as Seto Kaiba. Anyway..."

He picked up the scroll and read it through.

"Are you going to help us solve the riddle, Seito?" Harry asked.

"But of course," the High Priest replied said, "Oh, and Seth's fine."

"Well..._Seth_," Diana sad slowly, "Thanks."

"Tell me," Seth said as he pondered the riddle, "Are you guys just not riddle-minded people?"

"I'm no good at _these_ kind of riddles," Diana said slowly, "I'm better at guess riddles...you know like, _'The bigger it gets, the less you see,' _that kind of thing."

"I'm the one who made that up," Seth said coolly, "Kept Atem-chan quiet for months before he figured it out and ruined my fun."

Atem scowled. "Aw, shut up already with that, will ya-"

"Got it," Seth interrupted, before picking up the smallest bottle, "Here it is: the bottle that will take us onward to kick Snape's ass."

"That's barely one _swallow_," Harry said worriedly as he took the bottle from the Priest, "And there's _five_ of us..."

"Just a second," Seth said, before he froze, his eyes blank.

"Talking to his hikari, I guess," Bakura muttered.

Seto suddenly took his Yami's place, and waved his wand at the potion bottle, muttering, "Multi!"

One bottle suddenly became five, all with the same amount of potion.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked.

"A Multiplying Charm," Seto replied simply.

"A _what_?" Atem and Bakura said together.

"We never learned about that," Diana reminded Seto, "Flitwick said he'd teach us that _next_ year..."

"I read ahead," Seto said with a smirk.

Diana grinned. "For once...I'm _glad_ you and Mione are so attached to magic books..."

"Good," Seto said as he took one of the bottles and drank it. He shivered.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked.

"It's _cold_," Seto said with another shiver.

Diana took hers and drank it down too, also shivering. "It's like ice..."

The other three followed, shivering a little also.

Then Seth took Seto's place and said, "Alright, comrades! Onto the last challenge...and to kicking Snape's ass!"

"Is that all you think about?" Diana snapped.

Seth smirked in amusement. "Sorry. It's kind of hard not to want to kick _someone's_ ass after 5000 years of waiting in a Millennium Item while your hikari is dueling _tons_ of people...."

The High Priest started toward the black-fire-blocked doorway, but Atem cleared his throat simply.

"Pharaohs first," he said coolly.

"The phrase is _'Ladies first,'_" Seth replied in an equally cool tone, "But it applies both ways for you, so whatever."

Atem stuck his tongue out at his cousin, before walking through the black flames, the others behind him.

But when the five of them got past the flames, they froze in surprise.

They weren't surprised to see someone there...but they _were_ surprised as to who it was.

It wasn't Snape, and it wasn't Voldemort...

**_Kitty: That's it!_**

**_Yugi: WHAT? That evil of a cliffy?_**

**_Kitty: You guys already know what's gonna happen..._**

**_Yugi: I DON'T CARE!_**

**_Seth: Well, well, well...I've finally appeared in this story..._**

**_Seto: (sarcastically) Oh, joy._**

**_Kitty: Reviews, Lina?_**

**_Lina: Hmm...Five. And Meanae the Thorn is first, with two reviews._**

**_Kitty: (cries) Sorry I didn't answer your first review. I must not have seen it until I posted Chapter 17. Sorry... (sniff)_**

**_Lina: Anyway... (smiles) Yeah, Malfoy's a coward and Artemis kicked ass, I'll say "Amen" to that. And Voldemort's kinda cool, I like the whole "Tom Riddle and Harry being similar" thing in the second book._**

**_Kitty: (nods) True... Next review is from Kani. (sweatdrop) Sorry you're confused. Well, Harry and the gang were kind of one room ahead of the Japanese boys the whole time up to the chess room, where they found Hermione and Ron. But good question. And cliffys are fun to write, (sarcastically) so I'm glad you enjoy them... (winks)_**

**_Lina: Third is Claire, a.k.a. SGCred._**

**_Kitty: I got all of your emails, and I'm sorry I didn't reply. (cries) And it seems I'm having troubles reviewing fics like you were...thanks to this STUPID, SO-CALLED POP-UP BLOCKER! (kicks her computer) I click on the button, and it "blocks" the review window, and yet it still shows me junk about dating services... (sweatdrop) YUGI IS MY BOYFRIEND, YOU IDIOTS, I DON'T NEED A DATING SERVICE!_**

**_Dating services: (run away)_**

**_Kitty: Last review is RAINBOW GUARDIAN ANGEL! (chews her cookie and sings under her breath) This is Halloween, this is Halloween..._**

**_Yugi: (smiles) We need to watch that movie, Kitty._**

**_Kitty: Definitely..._**

**_Lina: (sweatdrop) Get back to the review, Kitty._**

**_Kitty: (glares) I was! (ahem) Yeah, I liked writing the Teletubbies part... (grins) c'mon, doesn't anyone here besides me love seeing Seto get embarrassed? I love tormenting him, even though he's my friend._**

**_Seto: (glares) I don't have friends, especially not you._**

**_Kitty: (eyes get all watery) You're...not my friend? (bawls)_**

**_Yugi: (fumes) APOLOGIZE!_**

**_Seto: No way! I'm not going to get run over thanks to her whining!_**

**_Kitty: (cries so much that everything in the room is drowning)_**

**_Yugi: (glares at Seto significantly)_**

**_Seto: (sighs) Oh, okay...I'm your friend, Kitty._**

**_Kitty: (stops crying and glomps Seto) And you're mine, Seto-kun!_**

**_Seto: (sweatdrop)_**

**_Yugi: (sweatdrop) Pretty Kitty, you need to take your medication now._**

**_Seto: (sighs in relief)_**

**_Kitty: (blinks, and drops Seto on the floor) What medication?_**

**_Yugi: (smiles and offers her a heart-shaped box of chocolates)_**

**_Kitty: (eyes become shiny) Aw...Yugi-chan, you're so sweet! (glomps him)_**

**_Seto: (sweatdrop) Chocolate is not a medication..._**

**_Yugi: (blushes, but grins) Hey, Dare-kun's not the only one who loves chocolate..._**

**_Seto: BUT CHOCOLATE MAKES KITTY HYPER!_**

**_Yugi: It also makes her happy, and it is my duty as her boyfriend and lover to make her happy._**

**_Seto: (sweatdrop) Oh, brother..._**

**_Seth: (shakes his head derisively) R&R!_**


	21. Chapter 19: The Power of Five

Kitty: (crying)

Yugi: Pretty Kitty, what's wrong?

Kitty: I have to delete some of my fics, and there are going to be _so_ many people who will get mad at me because of it… WAH!!!!!

Yugi: Aw, Kitty, it'll be okay…

Kitty: (sniff) I d-don't want people to (sniff) get mad at me… (sniff)

Yugi: If they do and they hurt your feelings, I'll be after their blood.

Kitty: (smiles a little) Thanks, Yugi.

Lina: (sighs) R&R!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

The Power of Five

"Quirrel-sensei?" Atem said in disbelief.

Quirrel turned around to look at them. A smile was on his face, and, for once, he wasn't twitching at all.

"I was wondering whether or not I'd meet Potter or Randall here," Quirrel whispered, looking from Harry to Diana, "But I did not expect such a large audience…particularly with a Pharaoh, a Priest and a Thief."

"B-b-but…Snape…" Bakura could barely string together a sentence.

"Severus?" Quirrel laughed; it wasn't quivering or weak like he usually laughed, but instead cold and sharp, "Yes, he _does_ seem the type, doesn't he? Next to _him_, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrel?"

Diana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Quirrel…?

"But Snape tried to kill Harry!" Seth argued, "He tried to buck Harry off his Nimbus, he-"

"No, no," Quirrel interrupted, "_I _tried to kill him. The Man Eater Bug that your friend the Tomb Robber let out forced Severus to knock me over when he was trying to get rid of it. That insect broke my eye contact with Potter…another second and I would've thrown him off that broom, even with Severus muttering his little _counter-curse_…"

Bakura's eyes widened. "Snape was…trying to _save_ Harry?"

"Of course," Quirrel whispered, "Why do you think he wanted to referee Gryffindor's next Quidditch match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really…he needn't have _bothered_. I couldn't do anything with _Dumbledore_ watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to keep Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself rather unpopular… and what a waste, when after all that, I'm going to kill all of you tonight."

Quirrel snapped his fingers, and ropes sprang out of thin air and tied itself around the five of them, forcing them back-to-back.

"You all are too nosy to live," Quirrel muttered as the Yamis, Harry and Diana struggled against their bindings, "Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that…for all _I_ knew, you could've seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone…"

Diana froze.

"So _you_ let the troll in," she snarled, "And Snape already suspected you of foul play…so when the other teachers were running after the troll, he went down to the third floor to corner you!"

"You always _were_ one of the most clever, Randall," Quirrel said with a cruel smile, "It's just too bad my troll didn't beat you to death…then your friends might've never gotten _involved_…instead, you'll see them _die_ in front of your very eyes."

Diana suddenly found herself out of the circle of rope where her friends were still tied up.

"Come here, Randall," Quirrel snapped.

Diana didn't move, but instead looked to the challenge Quirrel was faced with…Dumbledore's challenge.

Her eyes widened.

_The Mirror of Erised._

"Come _here_!" Quirrel snapped.

Diana looked at Quirrel, trying to imitate the way Dumbledore would look at someone: very pensively and innocently skeptical.

"If you're after the Stone…" she whispered, "Then why were you _sobbing_ after Snape threatened you?"

And for the first time, Diana saw a flicker of fear in Quirrel's eyes.

"He suspected me all along," Quirrel muttered, "And sometimes…I find it hard to follow my master's orders…he is a great wizard and I am weak."

"He was _there_ with you?" Diana gasped.

"He is _always_ with me, no matter _where_ I go," Quirrel said quietly, "I met him while traveling around the world…I was young and foolish, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil…but Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I really was…you see, there is _no_ good and evil. There's only _power_…and those too weak to seek it."

Diana's jaw clenched.

"Voldemort will get you _nowhere_," she whispered, "He is nothing but a murderer and a liar."

"Think what you like," Quirrel replied.

He paused, and then whispered, "I thought I _told_ you to come here?"

Diana looked at Quirrel very coldly, but took two steps forward, so that she was almost next to him.

"Be _careful_, Dare-kun!" she heard Bakura say.

But Diana did not look away from Quirrel as he looked at the Mirror of Erised in frustration.

"This mirror shows what I desire," Quirrel muttered, "I see the Stone, and I'm presenting it to my master…but how do I _get_ it?"

Diana ignored his muttering, and began to think wildly.

_/Artemis,/_ she said, _/If you want me to live, I suggest you help me out here./_

At first, there was no reply. Then Diana heard a quiet, bored reply.

_-If you look in the mirror, you see your deepest desire, right? And if you wanted to find the Stone more than anything right then, what would you see?-_

_/I'd see myself finding the Stone…so I'd see where it's hidden!/_

Diana tried to look around Quirrel and into the mirror without him noticing, but Quirrel's turban was in the way.

"What should I _do_?" Quirrel continued his muttering, "Help me, master!"

And to Diana's horror, a cold, high voice replied to his muttering, coming almost from Quirrel himself…

_"Use the girl…"_

Quirrel looked at Diana. "Look in the mirror! Tell me what you see!"

Diana tried to appear calm as she looked into the Mirror of Erised, but inside, she was terrified.

_/I'll lie,/_ she decided, _/I'll look into the mirror and lie./_

Diana saw her reflection, paler than usual and the look in her eyes the only real sign of her fear, before her reflection smiled at her. It put its hand in its pocket and pulled out a shiny, blood red stone.

Diana stared, as her reflection winked at her and put the Sorcerer's Stone back in her pocket…and as it did, Diana felt something drop into her real pocket.

Her eyes widened.

_She'd gotten the Stone._

"_Well_?" Quirrel snapped, "What do you _see_?"

Diana had almost forgotten the teacher was next to her, but right then, she put a desire-filled look on her face as she lied.

"I…I see my aunt proud of me…I see myself as Quidditch Captain of the Holyhead Harpies…"

Quirrel cursed under his breath, before pushing Diana out of the way and looking into the mirror.

The others' bindings vanished, obviously from the lack of attention from Quirrel, and she went over to them.

"What does this _mean_, Master?" Quirrel muttered, "Why did she see _that_?"

Diana turned so that her back was to her friends and that she was in front of Harry. She kept an eye on Quirrel as he continued to mutter distractedly, and slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the Sorcerer's Stone.

**_"She lies…she lies…"_**

She reached her hand back behind her until she found Harry's jean pocket, and slowly tucked the Stone into it.

Quirrel turned around right then and shouted, "Come back here, Randall! What did you see?"

Diana looked at Quirrel expressionlessly.

"I already _told_ you," she said coldly as she shot a quick, significant look at Bakura that translated as, _"Get out of here."_

But the Tomb Robber didn't move.

Diana groaned inwardly. He thought she still had the Stone!

**_"Let me speak to her."_**

****

The high, cold voice spoke again, and Diana felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"But Master, you're not strong enough…" Quirrel protested.

**_"I have strength enough for this, Quirrel…"_**

****

Diana looked again at Bakura, this time frantic.

"Get out of here!" she hissed.

"No way, Dare-kun," the Tomb Robber replied, "I'm not leaving you here alone with this loony."

"Bakura's right, Dare-kun," Atem said quietly, "Friends don't abandon each other in times of danger."

Diana looked at Quirrel. He was unwrapping his turban slowly, his hands on the verge of trembling. She then looked at her friends.

"I can _handle_ him!" Diana said, her eyes wide with both fury and fear, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing! He _won't_ get the Stone, I swear!"

She looked at Harry significantly as if to say, _"Don't make me a liar."_

Diana turned back to face Quirrel, and stepped forward as Quirrel's turban finally fell completely away, to reveal what he had been hiding for so long behind that cloth.

A face was on the back of Quirrel's head…the most terrible face Diana had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slit-like snake nostrils.

**_"Diana Randall…"_** it whispered in that same high, cold voice, **_"So we finally meet face-to-face…"_**

****

Diana stepped in front of Harry and the others, and glared at the face.

"_Voldemort_," she growled, "I knew it."

**_"How intelligent you are, then," _**Voldemort replied softly, **_"Do you see what I've become now, after all this time? Shadow and vapor, only possessing a form when I share another's body…much like your dear friends from Egypt."_**

****

"Well, at least their hikaris fight with their Yamis because of friendship!" Diana snapped, "All you and Quirrel want is power, but I assure you, you'll never get it!"

Voldemort laughed. **_"So spunky…but of course you are…unlike me, you have a body, and you share it with Dark Artemis. But you know…I won't be so different when I get that Stone in your pocket!"_**

****

"You mean _'if!'_" Diana yelled, as she started running to the exit. Her friends took her example and started running ahead of her.

**_"Stop her!"_** Voldemort shouted.

Quirrel snapped his fingers again, and flames appeared around the steps leading out. The flames separated the students: the Yamis on one side next to the door, and Diana and Harry on the other with Voldemort and Quirrel.

"DARE-KUN!" Bakura yelled.

"HARRY-KUN!" Atem yelled.

Harry moaned in pain, holding his forehead, as Voldemort laughed evilly. **_"Wonderful…I trapped the two students I most wanted to see…"_**

"Harry, are you okay?" Diana asked him, running over to him.

"My scar…" he whispered.

_/If Harry gets hurt and/or Voldemort gets the Stone, it'll be all my fault,/_ Diana thought, _/I should've forced the others out of here…then Harry wouldn't be next to me with Voldemort…/_

Diana hugged him protectively, stroking his messy black hair. "It'll be okay, Harry. It'll be okay. I'll get us out of this."

**_"Don't be a fool, Randall," _**Voldemort whispered, **_"Why suffer a horrific death with Potter beside you…when you can join me and live?"_**

Quirrel extended his hand for Diana to take it, but the girl did no such thing.

"NEVER!" Diana shouted, not leaving Harry's side, "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU KILLED HARRY'S PARENTS! YOU'RE A MURDERER!"

**_"How touching…"_** Voldemort hissed, an evil smile gracing his features, **_"Bravery and loyalty… and yet your mother has so over-shadowed you…when you are ten times greater than she was!"_**

"My mother was a great witch!" Diana snapped.

**_"But you have Dark Artemis with you,"_** Voldemort whispered, **_"Artemis could help you rule the world, if you only let her…"_**

"I'll never do that!" Diana yelled, "Never! I won't let her help you! You'd make her kill people, and in turn, _I'd_ be killing people!"

**_"And yet you seek to kill some…"_** Voldemort said quietly, **_"I can always help you with that…"_**

Diana growled, trying to think of someway to combat that. Even she had to admit it was true…

"Don't listen to him, Dare-kun!"

Diana turned to look at a newly appeared Yugi, who looked at her through the flames, his violet eyes determined and his jaw clenched.

"Don't give in!" Yugi yelled, "Voldemort is a liar! He'd just steal the power for himself!"

**_"Silence, you fool boy,"_** Voldemort hissed at Yugi.

"I'll decide when I'm ready to be quiet," Yugi snapped back, "You can't command me to do _anything_!"

**_"Really?"_** Voldemort laughed, **_"Do you really think a little runt like you can stop me? I am Lord Voldemort!"_**

"As long as you try to hurt people for your own gain, I _will_ and _can_ defeat you!" Yugi said, "You may _call_ yourself a Lord, but let me give you some advice: don't _ever_ call yourself the ruler of _anything_ unless the crown fits!"

Voldemort had heard enough. Red magic zoomed toward Yugi, and slammed him back into the marble wall. His head hit it sharply, before he collapsed onto the floor.

"YUGI!" Diana and Harry yelled together.

Seth ran over to Yugi, his eyes wide and his face lit up with concern.

"Yugi-chibi!" he tried to wake him up, "C'mon, wake-up…"

Seth's eyes filled with fury as he looked at Voldemort.

"YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SON OF A BITCH!" the High Priest roared, "He did _nothing_ to you!"

Voldemort smiled evilly at Seth. **_"Family really does cloud the mind…even if the person you're caring for is only a reincarnation…"_**

The Dark Lord turned back to Diana.

**_"For the last time, Randall, Potter,"_** Voldemort hissed, **_"Give me the Sorcerer's Stone!"_**

Diana looked at Yugi, then Voldemort, and then Harry.

The two Brits looked into each others' eyes, and then silently made their decision. They nodded together, their eyes determined, before glaring at Voldemort.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Harry and Diana shouted together.

**_"KILL THEM!"_** Voldemort screamed.

Quirrel glided over in less than a second and pinned Diana to the floor.

Diana tried to struggle against his hands as he tried to strangle her. She choked, trying to breath…

"GET OFF HER!"

Harry latched himself onto Quirrel, trying to pull him off of Diana, but Diana knew it was no use…Quirrel was too strong for Harry to pull off…

_/But what's this?/_

Quirrel let go of Diana's throat, and tried to move away from Harry as his hands began blister before his very eyes.

**_"KILL THEM! SEIZE THEM!"_** Voldemort screamed.

"What is this magic…?" Quirrel screamed, "I can't hold him! My _hands_! My _hands_!"

Harry breathed ruggedly, holding his scar as he was getting branded like cattle would.

Diana stood, and this time she was ready.

_/Artemis?/_

_-Hmm?-_

_/Will you help me handle this pest-control problem?/_

_-With pleasure, Randall. With pleasure.-_

Artemis took over, and purple magic again flew around her fingers.

But before she could attack, Quirrel shot a spell at her, and slammed her back into the wall.

Diana appeared in Artemis's place as she tried to stand, but Quirrel pointed his wand at her heart. He started to chant a deadly curse, when…

"ARGHHH!"

Harry had run over to Quirrel and grabbed his face. Quirrel's face began blistering and burning, and slowly, the professor collapsed, Voldemort still screaming, **_"KILL THEM! KILL THEM!"_**

Harry panted softly, before falling to the floor in a dead faint.

"HARRY-KUN!" Seth and Bakura's voices came from behind the flames.

"Harry…" Diana limped over to her friend, "Harry…"

Diana fought to stay conscious, but it was too much of an effort. She fell on top of Harry's limp body, her hand on her friend's left pocket, where the Stone still was, safe and sound…

* * *

Kitty: There we go.

Yugi: (wide eyes) You made Voldemort knock me out?

Kitty: You stood up to him! You were so _BRAVE_! (glomps her bishie)

Yugi: (blushes) Aw…_shucks_…

Lina: Reviews?

Kitty: Hmm… (checks) 6, and the first is from Meanae the Thorn with her two reviews! (smiles) I had to do _something_ like that, I swear…and Seth and Seto look really similar, so I guess you could always choose both! (grins)

Lina: Next is…Kani! (smiles) You bet. We're doing all the years at Hogwarts!

Kitty: I can't _wait_ until we do Prisoner of Azkaban and we can save the gracious name of that wonderful novel!

Lina: (blinks) What are you talking about?

Kitty: (glares) We'll make it better than Cuaron's stupid take on it.

Lina: Oh… (rolls her eyes) Should've known you meant that.

Kitty: (glares again) Anyway… (smiles) Next is Claire, who reviewed twice also. (pouts) Pop-up blockers are crappy…luckily, the new one I got is almost like a half pop-up blocker.

Yugi: Huh?

Kitty: It blocks stuff only _you_ want to block instead of blocking _everything_ like normal pop-up blockers do.

Yugi: Oh. (smiles) That's cool.

Kitty: (grins) Glad to know you like Seth. Seth's going to be really tight with Atem, thick as thieves.

Atem: WHAT?!

Seth: You're going to make my cousin and I Tomb Robbers?!

Bakura: These idiots have to work with me?!?!

Kitty: (sweatdrop) It's an expression! You're not going to be like Bakura!

Bakura, Atem, and Seth: (whew)

Lina: And we're _all_ upset Kitty will have to delete fics…who _wouldn't_?

Kitty: I _hate_ getting rid of my ideas…I luv them _all_! (tears form in her eyes and hugs all her blueprints of fanfictions)

Lina: And we're all right here to help you with your fic! (grins)

Diana: Next is aAa. (grins) Nice to know you like my fic that much and thank you for voting.

Kitty: I just hope Ready to Run is one of the ones I'm able to keep.

Lina: Last, but certainly not least, is Rainbow Guardian Angel.

Kitty: YAY! Another Nightmare Before Christmas fan!

Yugi: HOORAY!

Lina and Bakura: (start singing "This is Halloween")

Atem: (blushes) Nice to meet you, Mizumi. Nice to know your Hikari and you like Yugi and me so much.

Kitty: (eats her candy) Yum. (hands Rainbow Guardian Angel candy too) Here's some for you and your Yami too!

Lina: (throws candy to the other reviewers!) HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN, ALL!

Kitty: AND BUSH IS A COMPLETE AND UTTER ASSHOLE, EVEN IF HE WAS RE-ELECTED!

Lina: (steals Kitty's Whack-A-Mole mallet and whacks her Hikari with it) You political idiot.

Kitty: (snatches her mallet back and whacks Lina) You non-political idiot.

Yugi: (sweatdrop) R&R, guys…


	22. Chapter 20: Never the End

_Kitty: Last chapter. I can't believe it._

_Yugi: (speechless)_

_Lina: R&R!_

**Chapter Twenty: **

**Never the End**

"Diana. Diana."

Diana opened her eyes. She was in the Hospital Wing, and after blinking a few times, she recognized Albus Dumbledore sitting next to her bed.

"Good afternoon," Dumbledore greeted, "And welcome to the world of the living."

Diana blinked, before remembering what had happened.

"Professor, it was Quirrel! Quirrel tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, we can't let him get away-"

"Calm down, Diana," Dumbledore said calmly, "It seems you are a little behind the times."

"Huh?" Diana said, "W-what happened?"

Her eyes widened. "Are my _friends_-?"

"Your friends are fine," Dumbledore assured her, "Mr. Bakura's Yami was most worried about you…he barely left your side."

"Bakura's alright?" Diana said, "What about Yugi? And Harry? And Ron?"

"Misters Weasley and Mutou are up and walking, and Mr. Potter is resting," Dumbledore replied.

Diana looked around the Hospital Wing to see Harry two beds away, and sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin…"

She then looked at Dumbledore and asked, "But what happened to the _Stone_? Harry had it last time I checked-"

"I see you aren't wasting any time," Dumbledore smiled, "I arrived just after you and Harry fainted, and Misters Kaiba and Bakura helped me get you two and Mr. Mutou up here. I had feared I was too late…"

"You nearly _were_!" Diana said, "Voldemort would've gotten the Stone, he-"

"The Stone was not my main concern," Dumbledore told her, "I was more worried about you and Harry. Both of you were greatly weakened, trying to defend each other and the Stone from Voldemort. I am glad you defended it, but for your and everyone else's safety, the Stone has been destroyed."

"_Destroyed_?" Diana repeated, "B-but your partner…Nicholas Flamel…"

"My, you focused on this a lot, didn't you?" Dumbledore said, "Nicholas and I have had a little chat, and we decided it was best all around."

"But doesn't that mean…that he and his wife will _die_?" Diana asked.

"They have enough Elixir to set their affairs in order…and then yes, they will die."

Diana stared in amazement at Dumbledore, and he smiled.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicholas and Perenelle, it is like going to bed after a long, long day. To the well-organized mind, death is but the next greatest adventure. Some may fear death, and yet, death has no cause for fear at all."

"Voldemort's afraid of death," Diana whispered, almost to herself, "Why else would he go after unicorns in the Forbidden Forest?"

Dumbledore nodded. "But evil wizards are not the _only_ ones to fear death. Why else would your Egyptian friends be reincarnated? They didn't want to die and leave the world they had known for so long, whether for loyalty and bravery or for sin and vice."

Diana pondered this for a minute.

It was true.

Bakura's deepest desire in the Mirror of Erised had been to go back to Egypt…to his family and friends… Seth likely went to be with Atem… And Atem had wanted to be there to save the world again…

"Sir?" Diana said after a minute, "Even…even if the Stone's _gone_ now, Voldemort's still around, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for a new host…not being truly alive, Voldemort can't really die, even though he left Quirrel to die after he had been so loyal to him. Voldemort treats his supporters with no more mercy than he does his enemies. But remember, Diana, delaying something does _not_ stop it from happening. But who knows? Maybe a second delay _will_."

Diana shot a quick look toward Harry's bed.

"I sure hope so…"

She sat up a little more, and continued, "Professor…there are some things I've been wondering about…things I'd like to know the _truth_ about…"

"The truth," Dumbledore sighed, "Such a beautiful, yet terrible thing that it must be treated with extreme caution. But you may ask some questions of me, as long as you respect the fact that some of your questions I may not be able to answer. But I will not lie."

Diana nodded. "Well…everyone's told me that my mother was killed by Voldemort only a little while after I was born…but if _that's_ true, why wasn't_ I_ killed too?"

"That, I'm afraid, I cannot tell you," Dumbledore said quietly, "Not today…not now. You will know, one day, but for right now, put it out of your mind."

Diana frowned, knowing any argument would be pointless. "Alright…next question. Why couldn't Quirrel touch Harry?"

"It was because of his mother, Lily," Dumbledore said, "If there is one thing Voldemort will never understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as Lily's for her son leaves its own mark…not a visible sign, but a mark of eternal protection. Quirrel, so filled with hatred, ambition, and greed, could not touch Harry for that reason, because it was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Diana looked at Harry again and smiled. She was quiet for a moment, and then found her voice and said, "There's something else I've been curious about…why does Snape…I mean, _Professor_ Snape…hate Harry and me so much?"

"Your mother had been very good friends with both of Harry's parents when they were at school," Dumbledore replied, "Both Carly and James were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and two of the main ring-leaders in their little circle of friends, and yet, they greatly detested Severus, very much like Harry's and your dislike of Mr. Malfoy."

"They were _enemies_?" Diana said in surprise, "Then why did Professor Snape save Harry all this year?"

"Well, Harry's father, James Potter," Dumbledore replied, "Once did something to Severus at school that he could never, ever forgive."

"What was that?"

"He saved his life."

"_What_?"

"Yes indeed," Dumbledore said dreamily, "Severus couldn't _bear_ to be in James's dept, so even if James is dead now, Severus thought he could make it up to himself by helping Harry and go back to hating his father's memory in peace."

Diana tried to make sense out of this, but it made her feel dizzy, so she shrugged.

"Alright, last question: how did I get the Sorcerer's Stone out of the Mirror of Erised?"

"Diana, I'm glad you mentioned that," Dumbledore said with a smile, "You see…only a person who wanted to _find_ the Stone, but not _use_ it, would be able to get it… I really do surprise myself with the things I am able to come up with, but even I have to admit that is one of my more brilliant ideas."

Diana smiled too, before a voice came ringing near the door of the Hospital Wing.

"Now really, this is your fifth visit today!" Madame Pomfrey snapped, "Stop missing classes and disturbing my patients!"

"C'mon, lady," a voice came from the doorway, "I just want to visit her one more time…then, I swear, I'll quit for today."

"Bakura?" Diana said, "Bakura, is that you?"

"_Dare-kun_?" Bakura pushed past Madame Pomfrey and over to Diana's bed. He hugged her tight.

"Thank Ra you're alright," he whispered in her ear, "Thank Ra…"

"You're acting like I was _dying_," Diana joked.

Bakura laughed a little as he shoved a small trace of a tear from his eye. "Well, you had us all worried…and at least Harry-kun _moved_ in his sleep and woke up after a while, you just sat there, barely breathing or nothing!"

"I sleep hard as a rock," Diana smirked, "And as still as one, too. Makes me look like I'm dead, I know."

Bakura hugged her again. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Mr. Bakura!" Madame Pomfrey sounded annoyed, "You can't just-"

"Now, now, Poppy," Dumbledore said calmly, "Let the Tomb Robber see her…he's been worried sick."

Madame Pomfrey sniffed indignantly, but went into her office and shut the door.

"Thanks, Dumbledore-san," Bakura said with an appreciative smile.

"Nonsense," Dumbledore replied lightly, "Why deny someone the right to see a friend when their other option is sneaking into the Hospital Wing in the dark of night?"

Bakura sweatdropped. "Heh, won't even _go_ there…"

And with that, Dumbledore swept out of the room.

Bakura just held Diana silently for a few minutes, and the two only pulled out of the hug at the sound of the opening door.

"Dare-kun!" three voices shouted together.

"You're okay!" two more exclaimed.

Yugi, Seto, Marik, Hermione and Ron came running into the Hospital Wing and sat around Diana's bed.

She smiled at them. "Hey, guys."

"We've been so _worried_ about you!" Hermione said, "I mean, Harry woke up a day ago, but you looked like you were… like you were…"

"_Dead_?" Diana laughed, "That's what I told Bakura. I always end up looking like that when I sleep, you never noticed?"

Hermione blushed. "No…"

There was an slightly amused silence, and Diana then changed the subject.

"Who's in the lead for the House Cup?"

"Slytherin, of course," Marik muttered, crossing his arms, "Not like I'm _happy_ about it…"

"We were _trampled_ in the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match without Harry," Ron sighed, "Gryffindor's probably in last place…but at least the food will be good."

Madame Pomfrey didn't want Harry and Diana to go down to the end-of-the-year feast, but Dumbledore had insisted they'd go, so she reluctantly let them.

The two of them headed over to the Great Hall (which was decorated in green and silver Slytherin banners), and when they entered, there was a sudden hush. A second later, everyone started talking again, but Diana and Harry didn't feel any less awkward as they sat down and the students began standing up and craning their necks to look at them.

Fortunately, Dumbledore waved for silence a few moments later, and the talking died away.

"Another year, gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, "And what a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a _little_ fuller than when you arrived…but you have the whole summer to get them nice and empty before next year begins…

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: Gryffindor, with 312 points; Hufflepuff with 402 points; Ravenclaw with 466 points; and Slytherin with 502 points."

Cheering and stamping broke out at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy banged his goblet on the table, and Diana felt like she was going to be sick. Marik looked like he felt the same way.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore said through the cheering, "However, recent events must be taken into account…and I have some last minute points to award."

The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. Diana's eyes widened.

"First…to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

Ron went as red as a radish, and mouthed at Diana, _"Me?"_

_"You!"_ Diana mouthed back in excitement.

"…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, I award Gryffindor house 50 points."

The Gryffindors began clapping, and Diana could hear Percy close by telling the prefects, "That's my _brother_! My_ youngest brother_ beat McGonagall's chess set!"

Diana took out a piece of parchment and began writing down the House Points for each house and adding Ron's addition:

**Gryffindor: 362  
Hufflepuff: 402  
Ravenclaw: 466  
Slytherin: 502**

At last, there was silence again, and Dumbledore continued.

"Second…to Miss Hermione Granger…for using her knowledge of the environment when in a sticky situation…50 points to Gryffindor."

Hermione buried her face in her hands; Diana suspected she had burst into tears. All the Gryffindors were cheering now, even if they were only in third place.

**Gryffindor: 402  
Hufflepuff: 402  
Ravenclaw: 466  
Slytherin: 502**

"Third…to Mr. Ryou Bakura…for putting two-and-two together to save a life from death, and for tremendous loyalty to a friend in need…I award Hufflepuff house 50 points."

The Hufflepuff table cheered. Some of them were hugging Ryou, who looked like he was going to faint.

**Gryffindor: 402  
Hufflepuff: 452  
Ravenclaw: 466  
Slytherin: 502**

"Fourth…to Mr. Seto Kaiba…for cleverness with oneself, as well as with words…50 points to Ravenclaw."

The Ravenclaws had their own excitement fest, and Seto had his own turn of hugging. They were in first place!

**Gryffindor: 402  
Hufflepuff: 452  
Ravenclaw: 516  
Slytherin: 502**

"Fifth…to Mr. Yugi Mutou…for the display of courageous values and the willingness to try something over again…I award Gryffindor 50 points."

The Gryffindors were all hugging Yugi or ruffling his pointy hair, and Yugi grinned widely. He had barely ever won points for Gryffindor before.

**Gryffindor: 452  
Hufflepuff: 452  
Ravenclaw: 516  
Slytherin: 502**

"Sixth…to Mr. Harry Potter…for pure nerve and for rushing to his friends' aid when in peril…50 points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors were beside themselves with excitement. Gryffindor was tied with Slytherin for second place!

**Gryffindor: 502  
Hufflepuff: 452  
Ravenclaw: 516  
Slytherin: 502**

"Next…to Mr. Marik Ishtar…"

Everyone froze. Marik almost felt his heart stop.

"…for musical know-how and helping other destinies go on their way…I award Slytherin house 50 points."

The Slytherins were cheering like a large group of kids would for a circus. Some of the Slytherins were actually shaking Marik's hand, much to his displeasure.

**Gryffindor: 502  
Hufflepuff: 452  
Ravenclaw: 516  
Slytherin: 552**

"Onward…to Miss Diana Randall…for quick thinking and first-class loyalty to her family and friends…50 points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table began jumping up and down, yelling and cheering. Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied for first place!

**Gryffindor: 552  
Hufflepuff: 452  
Ravenclaw: 516  
Slytherin: 552**

Dumbledore raised his hand, and everyone was quiet. If he had any more points to award, it might decide the House Cup.

"Finally…there are all kinds of courage. It takes a great _deal_ of courage to stand up to your _enemies_…but a great deal _more_ to stand up to your _friends_. I therefore award 10 points to Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor House."

**Gryffindor: 562  
Hufflepuff: 452  
Ravenclaw: 516  
Slytherin: 552**

The Gryffindor table exploded. Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. Diana actually glomped Harry, and their cheers and shouts mingled together with similar ones from Hermione, Ron and the Japanese boys.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the cheers, "A change of decoration is in order."

Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the green hangings became red, the silver became gold and the large Slytherin serpent was replaced by a towering Gryffindor lion.

Snape was shaking McGonagall's hand with a forced smile on his face, but when Diana caught his eye, she knew at once that his feelings toward her and Harry hadn't changed a bit, and frankly, she didn't blame him.

This evening was one of the best Diana had ever known or would know, and she never, ever forgot it.

Exams came back, and almost everyone passed. Even Goyle passed, much to everyone's surprise and displeasure.

The students boarded the Hogwarts Express with everything they had ever owned; the Japanese boys and the British kids shared a compartment with slight difficulty, but they had fun all the way up to the moment they arrived at King's Cross Station.

The students went out in groups as not to disturb the Muggles, and on the other side of the platform, Yugi spoke.

"You guys _have_ to visit us this summer. We're gonna get _lonely_ without all that magic stuff…"

Ron laughed. "Sure. Or maybe you guys can come and visit us."

"Ron, c'mon!" Fred called.

"Coming!" he said, running over to his brothers and yelling behind him to his friends, "See you this summer, guys!"

"Sayonara, Ron-kun!" Marik yelled after him.

"We better get going too," Seto said, checking his watch, "Our plane leaves in a couple of minutes."

Hermione and Diana gave the Japanese boys each a hug goodbye, before the Japanese exchanges started off.

"Hey, Bakura!" Diana yelled after him, "We've got to plan some pranks on Malfoy this summer!"

"You bet!" the Tomb Robber yelled back.

"Count me in too!" added Marik.

"Do you really think a broken jaw would be enough punishment?" Yugi smirked, "No way in _hell_ is Malfoy safe from our wrath!"

Diana watched her friends leave the station until they finally dropped out of sight. That wasn't the only thing that made her look away, though…

"Diana!"

Diana turned to see her aunt running toward her.

Gwen gave her niece a hug and asked, "So? How was school?"

Diana grinned. "Oh…nothing out of the ordinary…"

_Kitty: I'm…done… (faints)_

_Yugi: Congrats, Kitty. Now…if you all will excuse me, I must set up our Bash-Malfoy party in here. (picks up the decorating supplies and starts setting up the snack table with Atem)_

_Kitty: (wakes up and types on her computer) Yay, eight reviews! And the first is from trivial queen. (smiles) True enough. And voila! I have finished!_

_Lina: To Engie. (grins) Always nice to know you're reading, girl._

_Kitty: (glomps her friend) I can't wait 'til we can spend more time together in California! (gives a 'peace' sign)_

_Diana: Next is lilyqueen777._

_Kitty: (smiles) Thanks for understanding. And yeah, this one is a keeper. I don't think I could bear deleting this idea again (I had once posted it without the YGO chars: DISASTER)._

_Kara: Next…SGCred!_

_Kitty: Hey Claire! (eyes turn to flames) I HATE those bitches. (grabs Yugi while he's putting up streamers) STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!_

_Yugi: Kitty, I need to put up the streamers._

_Kitty: (glares) Promise me you'll be faithful first!_

_Yugi: I will never lay a single fond finger on either Rebecca nor Tea, as I find them both unbearable little bitches like you do._

_Kitty: (nods and lets go) Anyway…I read the chapters, and I love them both! (gives Claire a hug)_

_Lina: And now…Meanae the Thorn. (nods grimly) Quirrel deserves to get burned._

_Kitty: Hello, Trigun. (glomps the flamethrower) Wanna play with me and Quirrel?_

_Quirrel: EEP! (jumps under Kitty's bed)_

_Kitty: (pouts) Bring Trigun when you come to the Bash-a-thon, will ya? (evil grin) Then we can burn Malfoy together!_

_Malfoy: EEP! (jumps under Kitty's bed too)_

_Lina: (grabs Malfoy by his robes and swings him up into the air until he gets caught on Kitty's chandelier)_

_Malfoy: (struggles to get down) LET ME GO, FILTHY MUDBLOODS!_

_Yugi: (eyes turn to flames) WHAT DID YOU CALL KITTY???_

_Malfoy: (scared) EEP! Uh…nothing! Nothing!_

_Lina: (sweatdrop) Next review._

_Kitty: Rainbow Guardian Angel. (grins) Yeah, Harry did a good job with Quirrel, didn't ya, Harry?_

_Harry: (smiles sheepishly)_

_Diana: Heh, I barely did anything but piss old Voldie off._

_Yugi: (blushes) Hey, I had to say something to that good-for-nothing son of a bitch. He killed Harry's parents and Dare's mom, for crying out loud!_

_Kara: And next… dragon shadows._

_Kitty: I know. I was just experimenting with more Egyptian-like materials, that's all. But thanks for the praise. (smiles)_

_Diana: Last but not least is Rainbow Guardian Angel's second review!_

_Kitty: (crying next to the computer)_

_Yugi: Neko-chan…?_

_Kitty: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!_

_Yugi: Oh, no. She mentioned my "disappearance."_

_Kitty: (continues crying) YUUUUGGGGIIII! NOOOOOOO!_

_Yugi: (puts his arms around her) It's okay, darling, it's okay._

_Kitty: (sniff) Don't leave me…don't leave me…_

_Yugi: Shh… (kisses her cheek) Calm down, Kitty, I'm here._

_Kitty: (wipes her tears away) Thanks, Yugi, I needed that._

_Lina: I'm going to kill Raphael for tricking Atem into playing the Seal of Orikalkos! And Dartz for his stupid plot! And Rex and Weevil because they're way too annoying FOR WORDS! (growls)_

_Marik: They are rather pathetic._

_Kitty: (clears her throat) Anyway… (smiles) Thanks for the support, you two. Hope you enjoy the Bash-a-thon!_

_Atem: (examines the room) Everything's set up. All we need now is the lovely bash-Malfoy reviews! (grins at Malfoy on the chandelier)_

_Kitty: In your review, tell us what you would like to do to Malfoy, and you will be invited to participate in the annual Malfoy Bash-a-thon!_


	23. Let's Bash the Ferret!

**Malfoy Bash-a-Thon**

Kitty: Welcome, all, to the first annual Malfoy Bash-a-Thon!

Seto: It's not "annual," Kitty. "Annual" is for yearly stuff.

Lina: (sticks her tongue out) IT SOUNDS COOL, SO SHUT UP!

Kitty: (grins at the audience) Now…we shall be calling up our dear reviewers to torment the Amazing Bouncing Ferret known as Draco Malfoy. (points at the wizard on her chandelier)

Malfoy: (struggles)

Yugi: (picks up a box) The choosing will be 100 percent random, as we will pick the order the torture will go in by picking names out of this box. Kitty, will you do the honors?

Kitty: (puts her hand in the box)

(Drumroll)

Kitty: (picks a name) CLAIRE, A.K.A. SGCRED! (puts on show host voice) COME ON DDOOOOOOWWWWWWWWNNNNN!

(Claire gets up on the stage to applause and cheers)

Kitty: (gives her friend a hug) Hi, Claire! Glad you came!

Claire: (grins) Wouldn't dream of missing it! Now…to tormenting Malfoy…

Malfoy: (wide-eyed) EEP!

Claire: (closes her eyes and concentrates) With my almighty semi-authoress powers…I chain Malfoy up…

Malfoy: (gets chained up)

Claire: …and hook him up to a crane…

Malfoy: (gets hooked up to a crane)

Claire: …right over Fluffy's waiting jaws.

(Fluffy appears under Malfoy)

Malfoy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Fluffy: (growl) (snarl) (bark) (ATTACKS)

(…two minutes later…)

Kitty: Okay, Fluffy, time for your nap. (plays Dare's magic flute)

Fluffy: (asleep) ZZZZZZZZZZ…

Malfoy: (school uniform torn to shreds) Ugghh… (looks sick)

Kitty: YAY FOR CLAIRE!

Yugi: Who's next, dear Kitty?

Kitty: (draws the name) MEANAE THE THORN!

(applause)

Seto and Marik: (whistle)

(Meanae the Thorn jumps up onto the stage)

Kitty: (grins) Hey, girl. Did you bring Trigun?

Meanae the Thorn: _Did I bring Trigun?_ OF COURSE I DID! (grins as she holds her flamethrower up)

Malfoy: (struggles) EEP!

Meanae the Thorn: But before Trigun has fun with him…say hello to my pet wolf!

Wolf: (appears next to Meanae the Thorn)

Kitty: AWWWW!!!! (pets the wolf)

Wolf: (licks her hand, and then growls at Malfoy)

Malfoy: EEP! Nice doggy! Nice doggy…!

Wolf: Grr… (bites him in the butt)

Malfoy: AHHHHHHHH! MY ASS! MY ASS!

Kitty and Yugi: (laughing)

Meanae the Thorn: (tries not to laugh) Wolf! You don't have your rabies shots yet, come back here!

Wolf: (goes over to his mistress)

Kitty: (finally stops laughing) Besides the wolf, anything else?

Meanae the Thorn: (grins evilly at Malfoy) Do you have any hair die?

Kitty: Of course we do! How else do you think we were able to die Seto's hair green and Serenity's hair purple for the first Japanese episodes?

Seto: (blushes angrily) HEY, NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!

Seth: Forget it, Hikari. The moment has passed.

Seto: Oh, shut up!

Kitty: (rolls her eyes) Here. (hands hair dye to Meanae)

Meanae the Thorn: (sprays the hair dye all on Malfoy)

Malfoy: (hair turns out a bright pink)

Yugi, Atem and Lina: (roaring with laughter)

Kitty: (wipes a tear of laughter from her eye) Ah….that was fun. Who's next?

Bakura: (tries to pick his name from the box) OW! (pulls his hand out and a little crab has his pincers locked on his finger) GEROFF! (tries to shake the crab off, but with no success)

Kitty: (not paying attention to Bakura's whining and picks the name) RAINBOW GUARDIAN ANGEL!!!!

(Applause, Atem & Yugi whistle)

Kitty: (gives Rainbow Guardian Angel a hug) Where's Mizumi?

Mizumi: (falls through the ceiling) PRESENT! (grins)

Lina: (sweatdrop) Did you have to break through the roof?

Mizumi: (strokes her flamethrower) Baby and I were having fun with Quirrel.

Lina: Oh, okay. (grins evilly as she takes out her own) Shall we?

Mizumi: We shall.

(the two Yamis run after Quirrel)

Kitty: So…whatcha plan, girl?

Rainbow Guardian Angel: (holds up her mallet) I brought my Mighty Yu-Gi-Oh mallet!

Kitty: YESSS, NOW WE CAN PLAY… (takes out her Whack-a-Mole mallet) WHACK-A-FERRET!

Malfoy: NO, NO! NOT-

Kitty and Rainbow Guardian Angel: (start smacking him at once)

Malfoy: …that… (falls unconscious)

Kitty: Yay! That was fun!

Mizumi & Lina: (chase after Quirrel through the room and only start to burn Malfoy)

Malfoy: (jerks awake) YOW!

Kitty: And now…the moment you've all been waiting for…THE FINAL REVIEW! (picks) ANAYAS-CREATER!!!!

(Applause!)

ANAYAS-CREATER: (hauling along a big container of spoiled fruit) Can one of you help me with this?

Kara: (comes to help)

Yugi: (smiles evilly) Let me guess…the "Food-Fight-With-Only-One-Person-Being-Hit" game?

ANAYAS-CREATER: Yep! (starts throwing fruit)

The Whole Yu-Gi-Oh Cast and Reviewers: (start throwing stuff at Malfoy too)

Kitty: (ducking under some of the food) STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL! UNTIL THEN, SAYONARA!


End file.
